What if
by Kessalia
Summary: AU Was wäre passiert, wenn sich Destinys Leben ganz anders entwickelt hätte? Zum Beispiel durch andere Entscheidungen? Kein Seriencharakter gehört mir, nur die OCs...


**CSI New York**

**- What if -**

Was wäre passiert, wenn sich Destinys Leben ganz anders entwickelt hätte? Zum Beispiel durch andere Entscheidungen?

vvv

Destiny Skye Castlereagh war nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Zwei Monate lang war sie gezwungenermaßen die Geliebte des mächtigen Unterweltbosses Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez gewesen. Immer, wenn sie sich ihm verweigert hatte, dann hatte er sie mit Drogen gefügig gemacht. Diese Drogen hätten sie beinahe umgebracht. Dabei hatte sie doch nur von Zuhause weglaufen und sich ein eigenes Leben aufbauen wollen. Alles nur, weil ihr Vater sie nie beachtet und ihr für das, was ihr beinahe passiert war, die Schuld gegeben hatte. Dabei war es doch nicht ihre Schuld gewesen, dass sie beinahe von zwei Mitschülern ihres Bruders auf einer Jahrgangstufenparty mit Hilfe von Drogen vergewaltigt worden war.

Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez hatte sie zum Sterben ans Ufer des Lake Michigan bringen lassen. Dort hatte Dale Castlereagh seine halbtote Schwester gefunden und sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Von dort aus hatte er seine Eltern verständigt. Fiona und Sean Castlereagh kamen sofort ins Krankenhaus.

Dale war verwundert, als er seinen Vater sah.

„Dad, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er überrascht.

„Destiny ist meine Tochter", antwortete Sean nur.

„Aber du hast dich doch nie für sie interessiert", meinte Dale.

„Ich weiß. Und das war ein Fehler", entgegnete Sean. „Wenn man einen Menschen beinahe verliert, dann weiß man erst, was man an ihm hat und wie sehr man ihn doch liebt."

Fiona sah erst ihren Ehemann und dann ihren Sohn an. Seit langem hatten sie versucht, ein gutes Wort bei Sean für Destiny einzulegen.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Fiona besorgt.

„Den Umständen entsprechend", antwortete Dale. „Die Ärzte sind dabei, ihren Körper zu entgiften."

„Aber wieso denn das?", fragte Fiona.

„Es scheint, dass Destiny in den zwei Monaten ihres Verschwindens mit Drogen vollgepumpt worden ist."

„Aber sie würde doch niemals freiwillig Drogen nehmen", sagte Fiona.

„Das stimmt. Die Ärzte denken, jemand anders hat ihr die Drogen verabreicht", meinte Dale.

„Wenn ich denjenigen erwische, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dann wird er seine Tat noch bitter bereuen!", sagte Sean.

„Ich werde dir helfen, Dad", meinte Dale. „Ich habe mich entschieden, in deine Fußstapfen zu treten."

„Das freut mich, Dale", sagte Sean und klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. „Aber darüber reden wir später. Deine kleine Schwester ist jetzt erst einmal wichtiger."

„Du hast Recht, Dad."

Fiona, Sean und Dale betraten das Krankenzimmer, in dem Destiny lag.

Sean und Fiona waren entsetzt, als sie ihre Tochter sahen. Destiny war sehr blass und sah wirklich mehr tot als lebendig aus. Die Ärzte hatten sie vorsorglich an Maschinen angeschlossen, die ihre Vitalfunktionen überwachen sollten.

Sean setzte sich sofort ans Krankenbett und nahm die Hand seiner Tochter.

„Ich werde nicht eher hier weggehen, als bis Destiny wieder aufwacht", sagte er.

Fiona und Dale konnten anhand seiner Stimme hören, dass er den Tränen nah war.

vvv

Tatsächlich wich Sean nicht vom Bett seiner Tochter, bis sie endlich aufwachte. Als sie ihn sah, war sie überrascht.

„Dad?", fragte sie schwach.

„Ja, Destiny. Ich bin hier", sagte er.

„Aber..."

„Ich weiß. Ich bin der letzte, den du hier erwartet hast. Aber mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mich dir gegenüber falsch verhalten habe. Du bist meine Tochter, und ich hätte dich beinahe verloren. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen für alles, was ich dir vorgeworfen oder angetan habe. Und ich gelobe Besserung", sagte Sean. „Gibst du deinem Vater noch eine Chance?"

Destiny lächelte schwach.

„Ja, Dad."

Sean seufzte erleichtert.

„Ich werde mich in Zukunft besser um deine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse kümmern, Destiny. Versprochen."

Destiny nickte schwach.

vvv

Destiny erholte sich ziemlich schnell und wurde bald entlassen.

Ihr Vater hielt sein Versprechen. Er las ihr sogar ihre Wünsche von den Augen ab und verwöhnte seine Tochter. Er war für sie da, als sie Liebeskummer hatte. Und er begutachtete ihren Begleiter für den Abschlussball. Er wollte verhindern, dass irgendjemand seiner Tochter noch einmal ein Leid zufügte.

Auch Dale war für seine Schwester da, wenn er es einrichten konnte. Er hatte die Polizeiakademie besucht und diese mit sehr guten Noten abgeschlossen. Destiny und ihre Eltern waren bei den Abschlussfeierlichkeiten dabei. Destiny war stolz auf ihren großen Bruder.

Sean selbst war ganz der stolze Vater, als seine Tochter das College abschloss und als Beste ihres Jahrgangs die Abschlussrede hielt.

Sean war gerührt, als Destiny ihm von ihrem Wunsch erzählte, in seine und Dales Fußstapfen zu treten. Das wollte sie aus dem Grund tun, weil ihr Vater und ihr Bruder ihre großen Vorbilder waren. Zudem hatte sie den Gerechtigkeitssinn ihres Vaters geerbt.

vvv

Destiny absolvierte die Ausbildung an der Polizeiakademie als Beste des Jahrgangs. Sie wusste, sie hatte das nur dem Ehrgeiz zu verdanken, den sie von ihrem Vater geerbt und den sie während der Zeit, als ihr Vater sie noch nicht beachtet hatte, stärker entwickelt hatte.

Da Sean Castlereagh der ranghöchste Polizist in Chicago war, war er derjenige, der Destiny die Abschlussurkunde überreichte. Er konnte seinen Stolz nicht verbergen, als sie vor ihm stand und ihm salutierte.

Sie ging ein halbes Jahr lang auf Streife, doch dann stellte sie fest, dass der aktive Polizeidienst nicht ihr Ding war. Trotzdem wollte sie weiterhin bei der Verbrechensbekämpfung helfen. Deswegen studierte sie Forensik mit dem Hauptfach Ballistik. Wieder schloss sie als eine der Besten ab. Sean Castlereagh war sehr stolz auf seine Tochter und verschaffte ihr eine Stelle beim CSI Chicago.

Dort hatte Destiny einen schwierigen Start, denn sie war die einzige Frau im Team. Doch dank ihres Könnens und ihres Temperaments verschaffte sie sich schnell den Respekt ihrer männlichen Kollegen. Zudem entwickelten alle ihr gegenüber einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt, was daran lag, dass sie noch ziemlich jung und zudem noch eine Frau war.

Es gab mehrere Situationen, in denen Destiny ihren Kollegen sehr dankbar für deren Beschützerinstinkt war. Besonders eine Situation war sehr heikel gewesen. Destiny und zwei ihrer Kollegen hatten einen Mord in einem Bordell untersucht. Alle Spuren deuteten damals auf den Betreiber des Bordells als Täter hin, denn das Opfer war mit seiner Waffe erschossen worden. Destiny sollte den Mann mit den Ergebnissen konfrontieren. Doch der Bordellbetreiber nahm Destiny nicht ernst und verspottete sie. Destiny ließ sich das nicht gefallen und wurde wütend. Der Mann fühlte sich provoziert und griff Destiny an, so wie er es mit seinen Mädchen im Bordell immer machte. Es sah nicht gut aus für Destiny, doch glücklicherweise waren ihre Kollegen zur Stelle und retteten Destiny, bevor sie ernsthaft verletzt werden konnte.

vvv

Während eines Einsatzes lernte sie Detective Drake MacAllan von der Taskforce Organised Crime kennen und verliebte sich in ihn. Sie gingen ein paar Mal miteinander aus und stellten fest, dass sie füreinander geschaffen waren. Drake hielt schließlich bei Sean um Destinys Hand an. Destiny selbst war erleichtert, als ihr Vater ihr seinen Segen gab.

Schon wenige Monate später fand die Hochzeit statt. Ihre Eltern hatten keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, so dass es eine wundervolle Hochzeit wurde, zu der alle Verwandten, Freunde und Bekannten des Brautpaares eingeladen wurden.

Drake verstand sich hervorragend mit seinen Schwiegereltern und seinem Schwager.

Das änderte sich auch nicht, als Destiny neun Monate später ein süßes Mädchen zur Welt brachte, das auf den Namen Candace Jean getauft wurde.

Destiny fiel es schwer, ihren Job an den Nagel zu hängen, doch sie wollte keinen einzigen Augenblick im Leben ihrer Tochter verpassen. Ihre Kollegen waren traurig, dass sie kündigte, doch sie wünschten Destiny viel Glück und Erfolg für die Zukunft.

Ein knappes Jahr später brachte Destiny dann einen Jungen und ein Mädchen zur Welt. Der Junge wurde Jamie getauft und das Mädchen Molly.

Destiny war überglücklich und ging ganz in ihrer Rolle als Hausfrau und Mutter auf. Drake selbst freute sich jeden Abend aufs Neue, nach Hause zu kommen.

Destiny holte sich oft Rat bei ihrer Mutter, und sie war sehr dankbar, dass auch ihr Vater sie unterstützte. Fiona und Sean waren ganz vernarrt in ihre drei Enkelkinder und nahmen die drei für ein paar Stunden, wenn Destiny zum Arzt musste oder Besorgungen zu erledigen hatte oder wenn Destiny und Drake ausgehen wollten. Auch Dale war ganz vernarrt in seine Nichten und seinen Neffen und überschüttete die drei mit Geschenken.

Für Dale war es gleichzeitig eine Übung, denn seine Verlobte erwartete ein Kind von ihm. Er wollte sie noch vor der Geburt des Kindes heiraten.

Das tat er schließlich auch. Wieder bezahlten Sean und Fiona die Hochzeit. Das Geld dafür hatten sie ja.

Destiny war Trauzeugin. Sie verstand sich hervorragend mit ihrer Schwägerin Sandrina und unterstützte die werdende Mutter, wo sie nur konnte.

Als bei Sandrina die Wehen einsetzten, war Destiny sofort zur Stelle und brachte sie ins Krankenhaus. Sie blieb bei ihr, bis Dale eintraf. Eigentlich wollte sie dann sofort nach Hause fahren, doch als sie merkte, wie nervös ihr Bruder war, blieb sie. Sie wollte die werdenden Eltern beruhigen. Und es wirkte.

Sandrina war Destiny sehr dankbar dafür, dass diese sie unterstützte und ihr half, wo sie nur konnte. Die beiden jungen Mütter verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, während die Männer arbeiteten. So entwickelte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den beiden, und die Kinder wuchsen gemeinsam auf.

vvv

Drei Jahre vergingen.

Eines Tages wurde Drake in das Büro seines Vorgesetzten gerufen.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?", fragte er.

„Ja, Drake. Es geht um Ihre Zielperson. Unsere Informanten haben uns mitgeteilt, dass sie nach New York gezogen ist."

„Bedeutet das, dass ich ebenfalls nach New York gehen muss?", fragte Drake.

„Ja, Sie werden nach New York zur dortigen Taskforce Organised Crime versetzt."

Drake nickte.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Ihrer Frau und den Kindern?", fragte Lieutenant Jim Brannigan.

„Destiny geht es sehr gut und den Kindern ebenfalls. Sie wachsen und gedeihen."

„Das freut mich zu hören", sagte Jim. „Da wir gerade dabei sind: Es ist schon alles in New York geregelt. Sie und Ihre Familie werden in New York ein wunderschönes Haus mit einem großen Garten beziehen. Für Möbel ist auch schon gesorgt. Es sei denn natürlich, Sie wollen Ihr jetziges Mobiliar mitnehmen. Für Ihre Kinder ist auch schon gesorgt. Sie brauchen sich dort nicht noch nach einem Kindergarten oder einer Vorschule umsehen. Das ist alles schon in die Wege geleitet."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Drake. „Wann werde ich in New York erwartet?"

„Nächste Woche. Das bedeutet, Sie haben noch genügend Zeit, alles in Ruhe für den Umzug in die Wege zu leiten."

„Okay. Dann werde ich jetzt mal meine Frau über unseren Umzug informieren."

vvv

Drake verließ das Büro seines Vorgesetzten und fuhr nach Hause. Er wartete, bis Destiny die Kinder ins Bett gebracht und ihnen eine Geschichte vorgelesen hatte.

Als sie schließlich gemütlich vor dem Fernseher saßen, fasste sich Drake ein Herz.

„Liebling, ich muss dir etwas sagen."

„Was denn?", fragte Destiny.

„Der Lieutenant hat mich heute in sein Büro gerufen."

Destiny sah ihren Mann verwirrt an.

„Was wollte er denn von dir?"

„Nun ja, er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass meine Zielperson Chicago verlassen hat."

„Und?"

„Na ja, sie ist nach New York gegangen."

„Heißt das, du bist jetzt von dem Fall abgezogen worden?", fragte Destiny.

„Nein, eben nicht."

„Aber das bedeutet ja..."

„Dass wir umziehen müssen, ja."

„Aber was ist mit unseren Freunden und unserer Familie?"

„Versteh doch, ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich bin nach New York versetzt worden. Dort ist auch schon alles in die Wege geleitet worden. Wir beziehen ein wunderschönes Haus mit einem großen Garten. Und für unsere Kinder ist auch schon gesorgt worden. Wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen über einen Kindergartenplatz oder einen Vorschulplatz zu machen."

Destiny seufzte.

„Na schön. Dann bleibt uns ja wohl keine andere Wahl, als nach New York zu ziehen."

Drake spürte, dass Destiny darüber nicht begeistert war.

vvv

So kam es, dass Drake, Destiny, Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly nach New York zogen. Destiny hatte ihren Eltern sowie Dale und Sandrina versprechen müssen, sich so oft wie möglich zu melden.

Destiny und Sandrina fiel der Abschied voneinander besonders schwer. Aber die beiden Frauen wollten in ständigem Kontakt bleiben.

vvv

Die junge Familie gewöhnte sich schnell an das Leben in New York. Drake ging seiner Arbeit nach, während sich Destiny um die Kinder und das Haus kümmerte. Sie fand sogar eine neue Freundin in ihrer Nachbarin, Elaine Dawson. Diese passte öfters auf die Kinder auf oder holte sie ab, wenn Destiny Besorgungen zu erledigen hatte.

Drake brachte seiner Frau mindestens einmal in der Woche einen Strauß roter Rosen mit, um ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er wollte sich auch damit bei ihr für die wundervolle Arbeit, die sie als Hausfrau und Mutter seiner Kinder leistete, bedanken.

vvv

Destiny telefonierte regelmäßig mit ihren Eltern oder mit ihrem Bruder und seiner Frau. Oder sie schrieb ihnen eine E-Mail. Sie hielt sie über alles auf dem Laufenden und schickte auch öfters Bilder der Kinder.

Drake hingegen hielt vor seiner Frau geheim, auf wen er angesetzt war. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er ihr das sagen sollte, aber Destiny hatte genug um die Ohren, und er wollte sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen.

Drakes Zielperson war nämlich niemand anderes als Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez. Er war schon auf diesen angesetzt gewesen, als er Destiny kennengelernt hatte. Kurz nach der Hochzeit hatte Destiny ihm von ihrer Lebensgeschichte erzählt, auch die Sache, als sie beinahe gestorben war. Sie hatte zwar nicht den Namen ihres Peinigers genannt, aber anhand des Namens des Nachtclubs war Drake von allein darauf gekommen. Er wusste, dass seine Frau noch immer unter den Erinnerungen daran litt, und er hatte sich vorgenommen, Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez persönlich dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen war. Aber noch hatten sie nicht genügend Beweise, um ihn zu verhaften.

vvv

Weder Drake noch sonst irgend jemand ahnte, dass Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez durch Zufall herausgefunden hatte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er hatte seine Handlanger daraufhin damit beauftragt, herauszufinden, wer ihn beobachtete und wer dahinter steckte. So fand er schnell heraus, dass die Taskforce Organised Crime auf ihn angesetzt worden war. Nun war Miguel jemand, der sich so etwas nicht gefallen lassen wollte. Deswegen ließ er weitere Nachforschungen durch seine Leute anstellen. Ungeduldig wartete er nun auf das Ergebnis.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein!", rief Miguel.

Juan, seine rechte Hand, betrat das Arbeitszimmer.

„Juan, was gibt es?", fragte Miguel.

„Das Ergebnis der Nachforschungen liegt vor", antwortete er.

„Was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

„Der Mann, der auf Sie angesetzt ist, ist Detective Drake MacAllan. Wir haben auch so einige Dinge über sein Privatleben herausgefunden."

„Ah, der interessantere Teil", meinte Miguel. „Also, was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

„Der Mann ist glücklich verheiratet und Familienvater. Ich habe hier ein Foto, wo er mit seiner ganzen Familie drauf ist", sagte Juan und reichte Miguel das Foto.

Miguel betrachtete es und stutzte.

„Aber das ist doch..."

„Genau, Boss. Detective MacAllan ist mit Destiny Castlereagh verheiratet."

„Verdammt! Ich dachte, sie hätte es nicht überlebt!", fluchte Miguel und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie das Ganze überlebt, dann hätte ich sie niemals gehen lassen, und sie wäre immer noch meine Geliebte!"

Miguel sah sich das Foto noch einmal an.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann glaube ich zu wissen, wem ich diese ganzen Schwierigkeiten in Chicago zu verdanken habe. Destiny! Und sie ist auch schuld daran, dass ich meine Geschäfte hierher nach New York verlagern musste! Obwohl: Eigentlich müsste ich ihr dankbar dafür sein. Es läuft hier doch viel besser als in Chicago. Ach, was rede ich denn da! Destiny weiß zu viel! Wir müssen ein Exempel statuieren, Juan. Und ich weiß auch schon, an wem!"

vvv

Drake kehrte gerade von einer seiner Beobachtungstouren ins Büro zurück.

„Ah, Drake! Da sind Sie ja wieder! Kommen Sie doch bitte mal zu mir!", rief sein Vorgesetzter, Lieutenant Alan Donovan.

„Ja, Sir", rief Drake.

Als er das Büro seines Vorgesetzten betrat, bedeutete dieser ihm, die Tür zu schließen.

„Drake, einer unserer Informanten hat mich gerade angerufen. Er sagte, er hätte neue Informationen über Ihre Zielperson. Es würde sich wohl um sehr wichtige Informationen handeln, die zu einer Verhaftung der Zielperson und somit auch der Zerschlagung des Syndikats führen könnten. Dieser Informant möchte sich noch heute Nacht mit Ihnen in einem Lagerhaus der Firma Unity Enterprises treffen."

„Aber Sir, meine Frau und ich haben heute etwas vor", protestierte Drake.

„Das müssen Sie verschieben. Wie Sie wissen, ist die Taskforce schon sehr lange hinter Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez her. Und ich weiß, dass Sie so etwas wie ein persönliches Motiv haben."

„Das ist wahr. — Na schön, ich werde mich mit dem Informanten treffen. Ich hoffe, meine Frau versteht das."

„Das wird sie bestimmt. Destiny weiß, dass die Arbeit vorgeht. Schließlich war sie ja selbst einmal Polizistin", sagte Alan. „Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Ihre Pläne stören musste. Dafür gebe ich Ihnen den morgigen Tag frei."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Drake.

„Noch etwas, Drake. Treffen Sie die nötigen Vorkehrungen und Vorbereitungen."

Drake nickte und verließ dann das Büro seines Vorgesetzten.

Seufzend setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und wählte die Nummer von Zuhause.

„MacAllan?"

„Hallo, Schatz", meldete sich Drake.

„Drake? Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte Destiny überrascht.

„Kann man so sagen", antwortete Drake. „Ich werde wohl die ganze Nacht arbeiten müssen."

„Aber heute ist doch der fünfte Jahrestag unseres Kennenlernens! Wir wollten doch einen schönen romantischen Abend verbringen! Ich habe doch auch noch eine Überraschung für dich!"

„Das weiß ich, Liebling. Aber was soll ich denn machen? Ich wäre auch viel lieber heute Abend bei dir. Aber..."

„Ich weiß, die Arbeit geht vor", sagte Destiny. „Ist schon okay."

Drake konnte deutlich hören, dass Destiny enttäuscht war.

„Wir holen das morgen nach. Der Lieutenant hat mir den morgigen Tag freigegeben", sagte Drake. „Gib den Kindern einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss von mir, ja?"

„Mach ich. Dann bekommst du deine Überraschung eben morgen", meinte Destiny. „Bitte versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst und vorsichtig bist, Drake."

„Ich verspreche es dir, Liebling", sagte Drake. „Warte nicht auf mich. Ich muss jetzt aufhören. Morgen bin ich wieder bei euch, versprochen. Ich liebe dich, Des."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Drake. Bis morgen."

Drake schickte noch einen Kuss durch den Telefonhörer und legte dann auf.

Dann machte er sich daran, noch einige Dinge zu regeln und vorzubereiten, bevor er sich mit dem Informanten traf.

vvv

Destiny war enttäuscht, dass Drake doch länger arbeiten musste. Sie hatte sich sehr auf den romantischen Abend gefreut.

In Gegenwart von Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly ließ sie sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Mami, wo ist Daddy?", fragte Candace Jean beim Essen.

„Daddy muss länger arbeiten, CJ", antwortete Destiny.

„Kannst du uns noch mal sagen, was Daddy genau arbeitet?", fragte Jamie.

„Euer Daddy jagt böse Menschen. Erst beobachtet er sie genau, macht Fotos von ihnen und befragt Leute. Wenn er genug Beweise zusammen hat, dann verhaftet er die bösen Menschen."

„So wie Onkel Dale?", fragte Molly.

„So ähnlich", antwortete Destiny. „Und jetzt esst brav auf, und dann geht es ab ins Bett. Daddy hat mir gesagt, ich soll euch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben, aber den bekommt ihr auch nur, wenn ihr ins Bett geht."

„Ja, Mami", sagten die drei und aßen brav ihre Teller leer.

Schließlich schickte Destiny die Kinder nach oben, damit sie sich schon mal umzogen. Sie selbst räumte den Tisch ab und tat das schmutzige Geschirr in die Geschirrspülmaschine.

Dann ging sie nach oben und fand die drei im Badezimmer.

„Habt ihr euch gewaschen und die Zähne geputzt?", fragte sie die drei.

„Ja, Mami", ertönte es im Chor.

„Dann lasst mal sehen", sagte sie lächelnd und prüfte alles genau nach. „Das habt ihr gut gemacht. So, und jetzt ab in die Betten. Wer ist heute zuerst dran mit einer Geschichte?"

„Ich", sagte Jamie.

Destiny lächelte.

„Also gut, dann lauf in dein Zimmer und such dir ein Buch aus. Das gilt auch für euch, CJ und Molly. Ich gehe noch einmal nach unten und hole für jeden von euch ein Glas Milch."

„Ja, Mami", riefen die drei und liefen in ihre Zimmer.

Destiny holte die Milch für ihre Kinder und verteilte die Gläser.

Jamie saß auf seinem Bett und sah seine Mutter erwartungsvoll an, als sie ihm die Milch brachte. Freudestrahlend hielt er ihr das Buch, aus dem sie ihm vorlesen sollte, unter die Nase.

„Aber Jamie, das habe ich dir doch schon fünfmal vorgelesen", meinte Destiny.

„Das ist aber meine Lieblingsgeschichte", sagte er.

„Na schön", seufzte Destiny und setzte sich auf das Bett ihres Sohnes.

Dann las sie ihm die erste Geschichte vor.

„So, und nun schlaf gut", sagte Destiny, als sie den letzten Satz vorgelesen hatte.

Sie beugte sich zu Jamie hinunter und küsste ihren Sohn.

„Der war von Daddy", sagte sie und küsste Jamie noch einmal. „Und der war von mir. Träum was Schönes, Jamie."

„Gute Nacht, Mami", sagte Jamie, und Destiny merkte, dass ihr Sohn schon fast eingeschlafen war.

Lächelnd knipste sie das Licht aus und verließ leise das Zimmer.

Sie ging weiter zu Molly. Auch ihre jüngste Tochter hielt ihr ein Buch unter die Nase, das Destiny ihr schon mehrmals vorgelesen hatte. Lächelnd nahm sie das Buch und las dann daraus vor.

Auch Molly bekam am Ende zwei Gute-Nacht-Küsse, einen von ihrem Vater und einen von ihrer Mutter.

Candace Jean sah ihre Mutter besorgt an, als diese in ihr Zimmer kam.

„Mami, du siehst so blass aus. Gehts dir nicht gut?", fragte sie.

„Es ist nichts, CJ", antwortete Destiny. „Welches Buch hast du dir denn ausgesucht?"

„Das hier", sagte Candace Jean und hielt Destiny ein Buch hin, das sie vor kurzem zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

Destiny las ihrer ältesten Tochter daraus vor und gab auch ihr hinterher zwei Küsse. Bevor sie das Licht ausschaltete, strich sie ihrer Tochter noch liebevoll durch das Haar.

„Schlaf gut, CJ, und träum etwas Schönes", sagte Destiny.

„Gute Nacht, Mami", sagte sie und kuschelte sich in ihre Kissen.

Destiny schlich sich aus dem Zimmer, blieb aber noch an der Tür stehen und betrachtete ihre älteste Tochter.

Dann ging sie wieder nach unten in die Küche, um noch ein wenig aufzuräumen. Wenig später setzte sie sich vor den Fernseher, doch sie konnte sich nicht auf das Programm konzentrieren. Deshalb ging sie früh zu Bett.

vvv

Drake dachte an seine Familie, als er zum Treffpunkt fuhr. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl. Nur deswegen hatte er alle möglichen Vorkehrungen getroffen.

Er parkte seinen Wagen vor dem Lagerhaus und stieg aus. Er zog vorsichtshalber seine Waffe und betrat vorsichtig und sich nach allen Seiten umsehend das Lagerhaus. Doch er konnte nichts erkennen, so sehr er auch seine Augen anstrengte. Es war einfach zu dunkel.

„Sind Sie Detective MacAllan?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm, und die Nachtbeleuchtung ging an.

Drake drehte sich um.

„Ja", antwortete er und steckte seine Waffe wieder weg. „Haben Sie die Informationen?"

Schweigen.

Drake wurde nervös und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Automatisch wanderte seine Hand zu seiner Waffe.

„Das würde ich an Ihrer Stelle lassen, Detective!", ertönte plötzlich eine andere Stimme hinter ihm.

Drake drehte sich erschrocken um und erstarrte. Da stand Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez höchstpersönlich.

Da wusste Drake, dass er geradewegs in eine Falle getappt war.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er innerlich, doch dann beruhigte er sich wieder.

„Gut, dass Sie hier sind", sagte er laut. „Ich wollte Sie schon seit langem persönlich kennenlernen."

Miguel sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ach wirklich? Wieso?", fragte er.

„Nun, Sie besitzen viel Macht und Einfluss", antwortete Drake. „Sowohl hier als auch in Chicago."

„Sie sind ein guter Lügner, Detective!", sagte Miguel. „Ich kenne Ihre wahren Beweggründe!"

Jetzt war Drake überrascht. Aber zugleich war er auch alarmiert.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie sich vorgenommen haben, mich persönlich zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, weil ich vor Jahren Ihre Frau gequält habe", antwortete Miguel. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mit Destiny Castlereagh verheiratet sind, Detective."

Drakes Körper spannte sich an. Er hatte den Unterton in Miguels Stimme wahrgenommen.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich war doch sehr überrascht, als ich erfuhr, dass Destiny immer noch lebt", sagte Miguel. „Sagen Sie: Ist sie immer noch so eine Wildkatze im Bett?"

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Drake stürzte sich wütend auf Miguel und schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf ihn ein. Miguel wehrte sich und schaffte es schließlich, sich von Drake zu befreien.

„Genug jetzt, MacAllan!", sagte Miguel kalt und wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe.

Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern, und aus den Schatten traten zwei seiner Handlanger, die Drake packten und festhielten. Drake versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch die beiden Männer waren zu stark für ihn.

Miguel trat auf ihn zu.

„Da habe ich wohl Ihren wunden Punkt getroffen, MacAllan. Jeder hat irgendeine Schwäche, und Ihre ist definitiv Destiny. Ich muss ja sagen, dass Destiny in den letzten Jahren noch schöner geworden ist. Muss wohl an den Schwangerschaften liegen. Es heißt ja, dass Frauen während der Schwangerschaft an Schönheit zulegen. Was mich fasziniert, ist, dass sie ja sehr schnell ihren schlanken Körper wiederbekommen hat."

„Hören Sie auf, so über meine Frau zu reden, Sie Schwein!", zischte Drake und starrte Miguel wütend an.

Gleichzeitig versuchte er, sich abermals loszureißen.

„Ich würde sagen, Ihre Bemühungen, mich dingfest zu machen, waren umsonst, Detective! Niemand überlebt eine Begegnung mit mir, schon gar nicht, wenn er ein Bulle ist!", sagte Miguel, zog ohne Vorwarnung seine eigene Waffe und schoss mehrmals.

Eine Kugel traf Drake in den Bauch und eine in den Kopf.

„Verzeih mir, Destiny", sagte er leise, bevor er starb.

Miguel lachte, während seine Männer die Leiche fallen ließen. Dann beugte sich Miguel vor und streifte Drake den Ehering vom Finger.

„Den werde ich an mich nehmen und der lieben Destiny als Souvenir schicken", sagte er.

Dann verließ er lachend das Lagerhaus, während seine Handlanger ihm folgten.

vvv

Als die Angestellten von Unity Enterprises am nächsten Morgen das Lagerhaus betraten, entdeckten sie die Leiche. Sofort verständigten sie die Polizei.

Detective Don Flack von der Mordkommission sowie die Detectives Mac Taylor und Stella Bonasera vom CSI New York übernahmen den Fall. Detective Flack war als erster am Tatort und verschaffte sich einen ersten Überblick, während er auf Mac Taylor und Stella Bonasera wartete.

Die beiden trafen nur wenig später ein.

„Da seid ihr ja", sagte Don.

„Was haben wir hier?", fragte Mac.

„Eine Leiche, männlich, zirka 30 bis 35 Jahre alt. Starb durch Schüsse. Allerdings weist das Gesicht auch Spuren einer Prügelei oder ähnliches auf", antwortete Don. „Der Wagen vorm Lagerhaus gehört vermutlich dem Opfer."

Don führte Mac und Stella zum Fundort der Leiche. Die beiden CSI zogen sich ihre Handschuhe an und reichten auch Don ein Paar.

„Wer hat die Leiche gefunden?", fragte Stella.

„Die Lagerarbeiter. Niemand kennt das Opfer. Niemand hat etwas verändert."

„Dann machen wir uns mal an die Arbeit", sagte Mac und ging zu der Leiche.

Er untersuchte sie, während Stella sich die nähere Umgebung ansah.

Mac öffnete das Jackett des Opfers auf der Suche nach einem Ausweis. Schließlich hatte er ihn gefunden, ebenso die Waffe.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er.

„Was ist los, Mac?", fragte Stella. „Hast du etwas gefunden?"

„Ja, das kann man wohl sagen. Kommt mal her", sagte Mac.

Mac wartete, bis Don und Stella bei ihm waren und zeigte ihnen dann den Ausweis.

„Taskforce Organised Crime. Detective Drake MacAllan", las Don. „Verdammt! Das ist ja einer von uns!"

„Könnte das vielleicht auch das Motiv sein?", fragte Stella.

„Keine Ahnung, aber das werden wir herausfinden", sagte Mac.

„Ich übernehme den Anruf", sagte Don.

Mac sah Don irritiert hinterher, als dieser das Lagerhaus verließ, um ungestört telefonieren zu können.

vvv

Don ließ sich über die Zentrale direkt mit dem Leiter der Taskforce Organised Crime verbinden.

„Lieutenant Donovan?"

„Hier ist Detective Don Flack von der Mordkommission", meldete sich Don.

„Die Mordkommission? Was kann ich für Sie tun, Detective?", fragte Lieutenant Donovan verwundert.

„Lieutenant, ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass wir einen Ihrer Detectives gefunden haben", antwortete Don ernst.

„Wo?", fragte Lieutenant Donovan.

Don war verwirrt über diese Frage. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass der Lieutenant zuerst nach der Identität fragen würde.

„Im Lagerhaus der Unity Enterprises", antwortete er.

„Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte der Lieutenant. „Dann weiß ich, wen Sie gefunden haben. Detective MacAllan sollte sich dort mit einem Informanten treffen."

„Dann hat er dieses Treffen nicht überlebt. Etwas muss schief gelaufen sein", meinte Don.

„Wie?", fragte der Lieutenant.

Don wusste, was der Lieutenant wissen wollte.

„Zwei Schüsse, einen in den Bauch und einen in den Kopf. Wir wissen noch nicht, welcher von beiden der tödliche war. Es muss wohl vorher noch eine Schlägerei gegeben haben. Genaueres kann man aber erst nach der Obduktion und der Spurenanalyse sagen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Lieutenant Donovan.

„Lieutenant, können Sie mir Genaueres über das Opfer sagen?", fragte Don.

„Sicher. Detective MacAllan war verheiratet, und er war auch Vater von drei kleinen Kindern im Alter von fünf und vier Jahren."

„Verdammt!", fluchte Don. „Ich kümmere mich darum."

„Danke, Detective. Falls Sie noch Fragen haben sollten, ich stehe Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung."

„Ich komme auf Sie zurück, Lieutenant", sagte Don, ließ sich noch die Wohnadresse geben und beendete das Gespräch.

Er steckte sein Handy weg und kehrte zu Mac und Stella zurück.

Die beiden bemerkten sofort, dass Don noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten hatte.

„Was ist los, Don?", fragte Mac besorgt.

„Ich habe gerade mit dem Vorgesetzten unseres Toten gesprochen. Detective MacAllan hinterlässt eine Ehefrau und drei kleine Kinder im Alter von fünf und vier Jahren."

„Oh nein!", stöhnte Stella.

„Ich habe dem Vorgesetzten gesagt, ich kümmere mich darum", sagte Don und sah Mac und Stella an. „Wer kommt mit?"

„Ich komme mit", sagte Mac. „Stella, kümmerst du dich darum, dass das Opfer in die Pathologie kommt? Und bring die Spuren ins Labor. Wir treffen uns dort."

Stella nickte.

Mac packte seine Sachen zusammen und folgte Don hinaus.

vvv

Sie fuhren zu der Adresse, die Don von dem Vorgesetzten des Opfers erhalten hatte.

„Eine schöne Wohngegend", meinte Don, als sie in die Straße eingebogen waren und die richtige Hausnummer suchten.

„Ja", sagte Mac nur.

Don sah seinen Freund an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm.

„Was ist los, Mac?", fragte Don besorgt.

„Ich denke über die Familie des Opfers nach. Ich bin schon seit Beginn der Fahrt am überlegen, wie wir das der Witwe schonend beibringen sollen."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Solch eine Nachricht zu überbringen, ist niemals leicht", meinte Don.

Schließlich hatten sie das Haus gefunden. Don parkte den Wagen und stieg aus. Mac stieg ebenfalls aus und folgte Don zur Haustür.

Don betätigte die Türklingel. Doch nichts rührte sich im Haus. Don klingelte noch einmal.

Endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. Eine junge Frau mit langen rotblonden Haaren stand in der Tür und sah die beiden Männer fragend an.

„Guten Tag, die Herren", sagte sie. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Mac und Don holten ihre Marken hervor und zeigten sie der jungen Frau.

„Ich bin Detective Taylor und das ist Detective Flack", stellte Mac sich und Don vor. „Sind Sie Mrs. MacAllan?"

„Ja, ich bin Destiny MacAllan", antwortete sie.

„Dürfen wir hereinkommen?", fragte Don.

Destiny nickte, und Mac und Don betraten das Haus. Destiny führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz. Ich gehe mich nur schnell umziehen. Ich war im Garten", sagte sie und ging dann nach oben.

Don und Mac sahen sich im Wohnzimmer um. Es war richtig wohnlich gestaltet. Die Wände sowie die Möbel waren in Terrakotta-Tönen gehalten, so dass das Zimmer warm wirkte. Überall standen Bilderrahmen mit Familienfotos. Don und Mac betrachteten die Fotos genauer. Mac nahm den Rahmen mit dem Hochzeitsfoto in die Hände und betrachtete es. Don hingegen sah sich die Fotos, auf denen die ganze Familie zu sehen war, genauer an. Schließlich stellten beide Männer die Fotos wieder an ihre Plätze und setzten sich auf die Couch.

Wenig später kehrte Destiny wieder.

„So, da bin ich wieder. Darf ich den Herren etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

„Nein, danke", erwiderten Don und Mac.

„Mrs. MacAllan, wir sind aus einem bestimmten Grund hier", sagte Don.

Destiny sah die beiden Detectives nervös an.

„Mrs. MacAllan, wir müssen Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Ihr Mann heute Morgen tot aufgefunden wurde", sagte Mac. „Es tut uns leid."

Destiny sah die beiden Männer entsetzt an.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?!", fragte sie. „Nein, das kann nicht sein! Drake kann nicht tot sein! Sie lügen!"

„Nein, Mrs. MacAllan, leider entspricht das der Wahrheit", sagte Don.

Destiny musste sich setzen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Er kommt bestimmt jeden Moment zur Tür herein und sagt mir, dass das ein schlechter Scherz ist", sagte sie, doch als sie in die ernsten Gesichter der beiden Männer sah, wusste sie, dass dem nicht so war.

„Er hat mir versprochen, auf sich aufzupassen! Er hat mir versprochen, vorsichtig zu sein! Er hat gesagt, er kommt heute wieder!"

Destiny konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie sprang auf und ging zu dem Hochzeitsfoto.

Don und Mac wechselten einen Blick. Dann stand Mac auf und ging zu Destiny hin. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Mrs. MacAllan, es tut uns leid, dass wir Ihnen diese Nachricht überbringen mussten", sagte er.

Destiny drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wo?", fragte sie nur.

„In einem Lagerhaus."

„Und wie?"

„Zwei Schüsse, allem Anschein nach aus nächster Nähe."

Sie brach weinend zusammen.

vvv

Die Anwesenheit der beiden Polizisten lockte die Nachbarin an.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie.

Don stand auf und ging zu ihr hin.

„Detectives Flack und Taylor. Und Sie sind?"

„Elaine Dawson. Ich bin die Nachbarin und eine Freundin der Familie."

„Mrs. Dawson, kann ich Sie einen Moment draußen sprechen?"

Elaine Dawson nickte und ließ sich von Don nach draußen in den Garten führen, warf dabei immer wieder einen besorgten Blick auf Destiny.

„Es geht um Drake, nicht wahr?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ja. Er ist heute Nacht getötet worden", antwortete Don.

„Arme Destiny! Kein Wunder, dass sie so fertig ist."

„Mrs. Dawson, wissen Sie, wo die Kinder sind?", fragte Don.

„Sie sind in der Vorschule."

„Sind Sie bevollmächtigt, sie abzuholen?"

„Ja, das mache ich öfters. Ich passe auch öfters auf die Kinder auf."

„Könnten Sie die Kinder auch heute abholen?"

„Ja, mache ich. Destiny ist nicht in der Lage dazu."

„Wissen Sie, ob sie noch Familie hat?"

„Ja, Ihre Eltern sowie ihr Bruder und dessen Frau. Allerdings leben die in Chicago."

„Haben Sie die Telefonnummern?"

„Ja, habe ich. Kommen Sie doch grad mit rüber, Detective. Ich kenne die Telefonnummern nicht auswendig."

Don nickte, und folgte Elaine Dawson in ihr Haus. Manchmal fand er es richtig praktisch, wenn Gärten aneinander grenzten und man nur durch ein Tor gehen musste. So war es auch hier.

In ihrem Haus suchte Elaine nach ihrem Adressbuch und suchte die entsprechenden Einträge heraus. Dann gab sie es Don.

„Sie können sich die Namen und Telefonnummern abschreiben. Sean und Fiona Castlereagh sowie Dale und Sandrina Castlereagh", sagte sie.

„Danke, Mrs. Dawson", sagte Don und holte seinen Notizblock sowie einen Stift hervor.

Dann machte er sich daran, die entsprechenden Einträge abzuschreiben.

Schließlich gab er Elaine das Adressbuch zurück.

„Mrs. Dawson, wissen Sie vielleicht, an was Detective MacAllan gearbeitet hat?", fragte er.

Elaine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er hat niemandem etwas davon gesagt, glaub ich. Noch nicht einmal seine Frau wusste das. Aber sicher bin ich mir da nicht."

Don nickte.

„Danke, Mrs. Dawson. Ich finde allein hinaus."

„In Ordnung, Detective. Ich werde mich dann mal auf den Weg machen und die Kinder abholen. Es ist sowieso schon fast Zeit dafür."

Don nickte, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Haus.

vvv

Mac hatte unterdessen versucht, die Witwe des Opfers zu beruhigen, doch er hatte es nicht geschafft. Deswegen hatte er beschlossen, den Notarzt zu rufen.

Dieser traf auch wenig später ein. Er erfasste sofort die Lage und verabreichte Destiny eine Beruhigungsspritze. Bevor diese wirkte, brachte er Destiny nach oben ins Schlafzimmer.

In diesem Moment kehrte Don zurück.

„Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Ich habe den Notarzt kommen lassen", antwortete Mac. „Mrs. MacAllan ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Der Notarzt hat ihr eine Beruhigungsspritze gegeben und sie nach oben gebracht."

Don nickte.

„Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Mac.

„Nicht wirklich. Außer, dass Mrs. MacAllan noch Verwandte in Chicago hat. Die Eltern Sean und Fiona Castlereagh sowie einen Bruder namens Dale Castlereagh. Ich habe mir von der Nachbarin die Telefonnummern geben lassen. Außerdem wird sie die Kinder abholen."

„Ich werde die Familie verständigen", entschied Mac und schrieb die Telefonnummern von Dons Notizblock ab. „Mir kommt der Name Castlereagh irgendwie bekannt vor."

„Jetzt, wo du es sagst, mir auch."

Der Notarzt kehrte wieder.

„Sie schläft jetzt", sagte er.

„Danke", sagte Mac. „Sie können dann wieder fahren."

Der Notarzt nickte und verließ das Haus.

„Wir sollten auch fahren. Wir können hier eh nichts mehr tun", meinte Mac.

„Du hast Recht."

So verließen die beiden Detectives ebenfalls das Haus und fuhren zurück.

vvv

Don setzte Mac am Crime Lab ab.

„Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden", sagte Mac, als er ausstieg.

Don nickte und fuhr weiter.

Mac hingegen betrat gedankenverloren den Fahrstuhl und drückte den Knopf für die 35. Etage, auf der das Crime Lab lag.

Seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu den Fotos und zu der Witwe zurück. Er hasste es, schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen, vor allem wenn es um Kollegen ging. Dieses Mal war es ihm sogar noch schwerer gefallen, und er konnte nicht sagen, warum.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken verließ er den Fahrstuhl und stieß beinahe mit Stella zusammen.

„Vorsicht!", sagte sie. „Ach, Mac, da bist du ja."

„Ja, da bin ich. Hast du schon irgendetwas herausgefunden?"

„Ich nicht, aber du sollst zu Sid kommen. Er hat etwas für dich."

Mac nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Pathologie.

„Da bin ich, Sid. Was hast du für mich?"

„Also, die Todesursache ist eindeutig. Das Opfer wurde erschossen. Bevor du jetzt fragst: Der Kopfschuss war der tödliche. Beide Kugeln steckten noch im Körper des Toten. Ich habe sie schon an die Ballistik weitergegeben. Außerdem habe ich Stella zwei Blutproben gegeben. Aber da ist noch etwas, Mac."

„Und was, Sid?"

Sid Hammerbeck ging um die Leiche herum und stellte sich auf die linke Seite. Er nahm die Hand des Opfers und hielt sie hoch, so dass Mac sie sehen konnte.

„Fällt dir etwas auf?"

Mac sah die leere Stelle am Ringfinger.

„Der Ehering fehlt", stellte er fest.

„Genau. Ich nehme an, am Tatort war keine Spur von dem Ring."

„Nein, wir haben nichts gesehen."

„Dann wurde der Ring wohl gestohlen. Wahrscheinlich von dem oder den Tätern."

„Ich werde der Sache nachgehen. Danke, Sid."

„Ist irgendwas, Mac?", fragte Sid plötzlich.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich war vorhin mit Don bei der Witwe. Sie wirkte auf mich noch so schrecklich jung. Und nun ist sie ganz allein mit drei Kindern im Alter von fünf und vier."

„Auch das noch. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr den Schuldigen schon finden werdet, Mac."

„Ich hoffe es, Sid. Ich hoffe es wirklich", sagte Mac und verließ die Pathologie.

vvv

Mac ging in sein Büro, holte seinen Notizblock aus der Jackettasche und legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Dann zog er sein Jackett aus und hängte es über die Lehne seines Stuhls. Er legte auch seine Dienstwaffe an ihren Platz, bevor er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Seufzend suchte er in seinem Notizblock nach den Telefonnummern. Doch er wollte erst herausfinden, warum ihm der Name Castlereagh so bekannt vorgekommen war. Also befragte er die Datenbank.

Schließlich meldete ihm der Computer, dass er drei Einträge gefunden hatte. Mac war verwirrt und rief den ersten Eintrag auf. Es war der Eintrag über Dale Castlereagh.

„Das gibt es ja nicht!", staunte er. „Detective Dale Castlereagh. Ist ja interessant."

Er las sich die Eintragungen genauer durch und machte sich einige Notizen, bevor er den nächsten Eintrag aufrief.

„Das erklärt natürlich, woher ich den Namen kenne", dachte er. „Commissioner Sean Castlereagh. Früher bekannt als gefürchteter Jäger des organisierten Verbrechens und Spezialist auf diesem Gebiet."

Mac machte sich einige Notizen und rief dann den letzten Eintrag auf.

Er stutzte.

„Aber das ist doch... Nein, unmöglich!"

Er glaubte, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können.

„Was ist unmöglich?", fragte Stella, die gerade an Macs Büro vorbeigekommen war und seinen Ausruf gehört hatte.

„Die Witwe unseres Opfers hat erst die Polizeiakademie besucht und später eine Ausbildung zur Forensikerin gemacht", antwortete Mac. „Sie war beim CSI Chicago als Ballistikerin beschäftigt."

„Was? Soll das heißen, sie ist eine von uns?", fragte Stella verwundert.

„Könnte man so sagen. Aber direkt nach der Geburt des ersten Kindes hat sie ihren Job an den Nagel gehängt."

„Was hat Sid gesagt?", fragte Stella.

„Das Opfer starb durch den Kopfschuss. Und der Ehering fehlt", berichtete Mac.

„Wer könnte Interesse daran haben, einen Ehering zu stehlen?", fragte Stella verwundert.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vor allem ist mir das Motiv noch unklar."

„Mir auch. Aber mal sehen, was uns die Spurenanalyse sagt. Sid hat mir ja zwei Blutproben gegeben. Ich lasse sie gerade analysieren."

„Okay. Lass mich wissen, wenn du etwas herausgefunden hast."

„Mach ich. Bis später."

Mac nickte, und Stella verließ sein Büro.

vvv

Mac überlegte, wen er am besten anrufen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für den Schwager des Opfers.

„Castlereagh?"

„Hier ist Detective Mac Taylor vom CSI New York. Detective Castlereagh, ich fürchte, ich muss Ihnen und Ihrer Familie schlechte Nachrichten überbringen", sagte Mac.

„Ist etwas mit meiner Schwester?", fragte Dale alarmiert.

„Nein, aber es geht um Ihren Schwager. Man hat ihn heute Morgen tot aufgefunden."

„Verdammt!", fluchte Dale. „Weiß es meine Schwester schon?"

„Ja, Detective Flack von der Mordkommission und ich waren bei ihr und haben ihr die schlimme Nachricht überbracht."

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Nicht gut, fürchte ich. Sie hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch."

„Ich werde so schnell wie möglich nach New York kommen, zusammen mit meiner Frau."

„Machen Sie das. Ihre Schwester braucht Sie."

„Wissen Sie schon etwas?"

„Noch nichts Sicheres. Wir wissen bisher nur, dass es sich um Mord handelt. Aber Sie können gerne ins Crime Lab kommen, wenn Sie in New York eingetroffen sind. Ihre Schwester muss auch noch einmal hierher kommen und ein paar Fragen beantworten. Es wäre in ihrem momentanen Zustand besser, wenn Sie sie begleiten würden."

„In Ordnung, Detective Taylor. Ich melde mich bei Ihnen, sobald ich in New York angekommen bin."

„In Ordnung", sagte Mac und gab Dale seine Handynummer.

Dann beendete er das Gespräch.

vvv

Dale war geschockt, als er auflegte. Seine Frau Sandrina sah ihn besorgt an, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Was ist los, Dale?", fragte sie.

„Drake ist getötet worden."

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist mit Destiny?"

„Sie hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch, als man ihr die Nachricht überbrachte."

„Dale, sie braucht uns jetzt. Können wir nach New York fliegen?"

„Das habe ich mir so gedacht. Vor allem, wenn du und Jake mitkommt."

„Ob CJ, Jamie und Molly es schon wissen?", fragte Sandrina.

„Ich glaube nicht. Ich bezweifle, dass Destiny schon die Kraft dafür hatte."

„Dann werden wir es den Kindern erklären", entschied Sandrina.

Dale nickte.

„Ich werde jetzt zu meinen Eltern fahren. Sie wissen noch nichts von der Tragödie."

„Mach das. Versichere ihnen auch, dass wir uns um Destiny kümmern werden. Ich buche uns den nächsten Flug."

„Okay. Bis später, Liebling."

Dale verließ das Haus und fuhr zu dem Haus seiner Eltern. Er hatte Glück, und beide waren daheim.

Fiona war verwundert, als sie ihren Sohn sah.

„Dale? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie.

„Ich muss mit dir und Dad reden. Wo ist er?"

„Im Wohnzimmer", sagte Fiona und folgte ihrem Sohn dorthin.

Auch Sean war verwundert, als er seinen Sohn sah.

„Dale! Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Was führt dich hierher?"

„Mom, Dad, ich hatte gerade eben einen Anruf aus New York. Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert!"

„Ist etwas mit Destiny?", fragte Fiona besorgt.

„Nein, nicht direkt. Es geht um Drake", sagte Dale und erzählte seinen Eltern von dem Telefongespräch mit Detective Taylor.

„Oh mein Gott! Arme Destiny!", stöhnte Fiona.

„Sandrina, Jake und ich werden nach New York fliegen und uns um Destiny kümmern. Sie braucht jetzt jede Unterstützung, die sie kriegen kann."

„Dale, kann ich dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte Sean ernst. „Komm mit in mein Arbeitszimmer."

Dale sah seinen Vater verwirrt an, folgte ihm aber.

„Was gibt es, Dad?"

„Es gibt da etwas, was du wissen solltest, bevor du nach New York fliegst", antwortete Sean ernst. „Am besten, du setzt dich erst einmal."

Dale war verwirrt, aber er setzte sich.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr, Dad", sagte er.

„Seit Jahren trage ich ein Geheimnis mit mir herum, Dale. Und es fällt mir nicht leicht, darüber zu reden. Nur deswegen habe ich bisher geschwiegen. Aber die besonderen Umstände erfordern es, dass ich dir nun davon erzähle", sagte Sean. „Also, außer Connor, Ayden, Molly und Colleen hatte ich noch eine Schwester namens Melody. Sie war die Jüngste, und sie war das schwarze Schaf der Familie. Als Teenager geriet sie in Irland auf die schiefe Bahn, was an ihrem Freundeskreis lag. Natürlich haben wir alles versucht, um sie wieder auf den rechten Weg zu bringen, aber alles war umsonst. Als deine Mutter und ich nach unserer Hochzeit hierher in die Vereinigten Staaten auswanderten, nahmen wir Melody mit. Wir hatten die Hoffnung, dass sie hier ein neues Leben fernab von irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten beginnen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Nach einer Weile fanden wir heraus, dass sie Drogen nahm und sogar auf den Strich ging. Ich versuchte, sie davon abzubringen, bekam aber nur Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Zuhälter. Deine Mutter hielt sich damals aus allem heraus, weil du gerade geboren worden warst. Nach den Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zuhälter hörten wir lange Zeit nichts mehr von Melody. Sie war spurlos verschwunden. Wir gaben aber niemals auf, nach ihr zu suchen. Eines Abends kam sie dann hierher. Deine Mutter und du wart zu der Zeit im Krankenhaus, weil du hohes Fieber hattest. Ich war sehr überrascht, meine Schwester zu sehen. Das kannst du mir glauben. Melody entschuldigte sich unter Tränen bei mir und bat mich um Hilfe. Was ich damals nicht wusste: Sie stand unter Drogeneinfluss. Was dann geschah, führte dazu, dass ich mir schwor, niemals über die Sache zu reden. Melody muss mir damals wohl Drogen in mein Getränk gemischt haben. Als sie merkte, dass die Droge wirkte, verführte sie mich. Ich fand erst sehr viel später heraus, dass Melody dazu gezwungen worden war. Ihr Zuhälter arbeitete nämlich für einen sehr mächtigen Unterweltboss, der mich unbedingt zerstören wollte. Nun ja, Melody verschwand nach diesem Abend spurlos. Erst sehr viel später erfuhr ich, dass sie am 15.02.1978 im Northwestern Memorial Hospital einen Jungen zur Welt gebracht hatte, dasselbe Krankenhaus, in dem auch du und deine Schwester zur Welt gekommen seid. Ich erfuhr nur durch Zufall davon. Ich stellte Nachforschungen an und fand heraus, dass dieser Junge, den sie Donald Sean genannt hatte, mein eigener Sohn war. Es war ein ganz schöner Schock für mich. Das kannst du mir glauben. Na ja, auf jeden Fall dachte ich, dass Melody jetzt endlich ein normales Leben führen würde. Doch ich irrte mich. Sie ging weiterhin auf den Strich und nahm auch weiter Drogen. Um den Jungen kümmerte sie sich so gut wie gar nicht. Eine Nachbarin von ihr verständigte das Jugendamt. Die zuständige Sachbearbeiterin entschied, ihr das Kind wegzunehmen. Als nächster Verwandter der Mutter sollte ich den Jungen aufnehmen, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt war Destiny bereits auf der Welt. Dass ich mit meiner eigenen Schwester ein Kind hatte, lastete damals noch schwerer auf mir als jetzt. Ich weigerte mich, vor allem weil ich deine Mutter nicht verletzen wollte. Also dachte ich nach. Die Lösung kam bald von selbst. Ich war Monate zuvor auf einer Konferenz gewesen und habe dort Donald Flack kennengelernt. Wir wurden die besten Freunde. Nun wusste ich, dass er und seine Frau sich unbedingt ein Kind wünschten, aber keines bekommen konnten. Also schilderte ich ihm mein Problem, und er bot seine Hilfe an. Er und seine Frau waren bereit, meinen und Melodys Sohn als ihren eigenen großzuziehen. Nun wusste ich, dass der Leiter des Northwestern Memorial Hospital Dreck am Stecken hatte. Ich zwang ihn, das Ehepaar Flack als leibliche Eltern in die Geburtsurkunde einzutragen und sämtliche Unterlagen über die wahren Eltern zu vernichten."

„Dad, was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Dale, dieser Detective Don Flack von der Mordkommission — also der, der den Mord an Drake untersucht — ist niemand geringerer als dein und Destinys Halbbruder, der Sohn von Melody und mir."

Dale starrte seinen Vater ungläubig an.

„Bitte was?!", rief er entsetzt. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Doch, es ist mein voller Ernst."

„Und Mom weiß nichts davon?", fragte Dale.

Sean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, keiner weiß es, außer dir, mir und dem Ehepaar Flack. Der Leiter des Northwestern Memorial Hospital ist mittlerweile verstorben und hat das Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen."

„Findest du nicht, dass Mom davon erfahren sollte?", fragte Dale weiter.

„Ich weiß, sie hat ein Recht darauf. Aber es sind mittlerweile fast dreißig Jahre vergangen. Es wäre eigentlich schon zu spät, ihr jetzt noch davon zu erzählen. Ich selbst hatte es vergessen und verdrängt, bis du den Namen des zuständigen Detectives in New York erwähnt hast. Aber ich möchte dich bitten, niemandem davon zu erzählen. Dein Halbbruder ist als Donald Flack junior aufgewachsen. So soll es auch bleiben. Und deine Schwester hat momentan ganz andere Sorgen. Wenn sie jetzt noch von ihrem Halbbruder erfahren würde, dann wäre das zu viel für sie."

„Du hast Recht."

„Wann werdet ihr fliegen?", fragte Sean.

„Mit dem nächsten Flug. Sandrina kümmert sich darum."

„Halte uns auf dem Laufenden."

„Mach ich. Ich werde jetzt wieder zurückfahren und ein paar Sachen packen."

Sean nickte, und Dale verließ das Arbeitszimmer. Er verabschiedete sich von seiner Mutter und verließ das Haus.

vvv

Noch am selben Tag flogen Dale, Sandrina und Jake nach New York. Sie nahmen sich ein Taxi und fuhren zu Destiny.

Elaine Dawson erwartete sie schon. Dale hatte sie vor dem Abflug in Chicago angerufen und sie über ihr Kommen informiert.

„Gut, dass Sie da sind", sagte Elaine.

„Wie geht es Destiny?", fragte Sandrina besorgt.

„Gar nicht gut. Sie liegt im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett und weint nur. Ich war vorhin kurz bei ihr, um ihr etwas zu essen zu bringen. Aber sie hat nichts angerührt. Sie liegt nur da und weint, dass es einem fast das Herz zerreißt."

„Und was ist mit den Kindern?", erkundigte sich Dale.

„Die sind im Garten und spielen. Gegessen haben sie schon bei mir drüben. Aber sie wissen noch nicht, was passiert ist."

„Danke, Elaine. Wir übernehmen ab hier", sagte Dale.

Elaine nickte und ging.

Dale sah Sandrina an.

„Willst du zu Destiny oder soll ich?", fragte er.

„Geh du zu ihr. Sie ist deine Schwester. Ich beaufsichtige die Kinder. Aber wir sollten es den dreien gemeinsam sagen."

„Das machen wir. Ich sehe jetzt erst einmal nach Destiny, und dann reden wir mit den Kindern."

Sandrina nickte und ging dann mit Jake hinaus in den Garten. Dale hingegen ging nach oben.

vvv

Dale brach es fast das Herz, seine kleine Schwester so verzweifelt zu sehen. Ohne zu zögern ging er zu ihr hin und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett.

„Es wird alles gut, Kleines. Wir sind jetzt da", sagte er und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.

Destiny hörte für einen Moment auf zu weinen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie setzte sich auf und fiel ihrem Bruder in die Arme, nur um kurz darauf noch mehr in Tränen auszubrechen.

Dale strich ihr tröstend über das Haar sowie den Rücken.

„Ist ja gut, Destiny. Sandrina, Jake und ich sind hier. Wir werden dir helfen. Es wird alles gut werden", sagte er.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, doch dann beruhigte sich Destiny.

„Dale, ich... ich bin froh, dass ihr da seid", sagte Destiny. „Allein wäre ich überfordert."

„Deswegen sind wir hier", meinte Dale. „Detective Taylor hat uns informiert. Anscheinend macht er sich auch Sorgen um dich."

Destiny sah ihren Bruder irritiert an.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie.

„Nun ja, es ist nie leicht, geliebte Menschen zu verlieren. Und da Drake Polizist war, ist es sogar noch schlimmer. Es trifft jeden anderen Polizisten, wenn ein Kollege getötet wird. Wenn dieser Kollege auch noch Familie hat, dann machen sich alle anderen Sorgen um die Hinterbliebenen. Wir Polizisten sind bei so etwas eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft, auch wenn wir uns sonst nicht in allem einig sind", erklärte Dale. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als einer deiner damaligen Kollegen im Streifendienst getötet wurde? Da wart ihr doch auch alle für die Hinterbliebenen da. So ist es auch hier in New York. Hier ist das Ganze aber noch viel ausgeprägter, denn hier in dieser Stadt werden viel mehr Polizisten im Dienst getötet als zum Beispiel in Chicago. Besonders schlimm ist es, wenn die getöteten Kollegen noch relativ jung waren und eine junge Ehefrau sowie kleine Kinder hinterlassen. Das ist jedenfalls mein Eindruck. Und ich denke, so sieht das auch Detective Taylor."

„Dale?"

„Ja, Kleines?"

„Die Kinder wissen noch nicht, dass ... ihr Vater nicht mehr wiederkommt. Ich ..."

„Ist schon gut, Kleines. Sandrina und ich werden es ihnen sagen. Wir werden sie auch nachher ins Bett bringen."

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache, Kleines. Deswegen sind wir hier. Wir werden uns um dich und die Kleinen kümmern", sagte Dale. „Und du solltest versuchen, ein wenig zu schlafen. Du siehst sehr erschöpft aus."

Destiny nickte.

Dale stand zufrieden auf und verließ das Zimmer.

vvv

Dale ging zu seiner Frau in den Garten.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Sie hat sich beruhigt und versucht jetzt zu schlafen. Sie sieht sehr erschöpft aus", antwortete Dale.

„Das ist gut", meinte Sandrina.

„Wir sollten die Kinder zusammenrufen und ihnen sagen, was passiert ist. Ich habe Destiny gesagt, dass wir uns darum kümmern werden."

„Dann hole ich die Kinder mal", sagte Sandrina und stand auf, doch Dale hielt sie zurück.

„Wir sollten das nach dem Abendessen machen", sagte er. „Es reicht schon, dass Destiny die Nahrungsaufnahme verweigert. Ich will nicht, dass die Kinder das auch noch machen."

„Okay. Dann werde ich mal das Abendessen zubereiten", sagte sie. „Bleibst du solange hier draußen?"

Dale nickte, und Sandrina ging ins Haus.

vvv

Schließlich saßen sie alle am Tisch: Dale, Sandrina, Jake, Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly.

„Wo ist Mami?", fragte Candace Jean.

„Eurer Mutter geht es nicht so gut", antwortete Dale. „Sie hat sich hingelegt."

„Onkel Dale?"

„Ja, Jamie?"

„Was ist mit Daddy?", fragte der Junge. „Wieso ist er nicht da?"

Dale und Sandrina sahen sich an.

„Euer Daddy kann nicht kommen", sagte Dale schließlich. „Den Grund sage ich euch nach dem Essen."

„Will Mami denn nichts essen, wenn sie aufwacht?", fragte Molly.

„Ich habe ihr etwas ans Bett gestellt", antwortete Sandrina. „Wenn sie aufwacht, wird sie es gleich sehen."

Die Kinder waren mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und aßen schweigend ihr Abendessen.

Schließlich waren die Teller leer, und Sandrina räumte den Tisch ab.

vvv

Dale ging mit den Kindern ins Wohnzimmer. Doch er wartete, bis Sandrina sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

„Also, warum konnte Daddy nicht kommen?", fragte Candace Jean. „Kommt er morgen wieder nach Hause?"

Wie sagte man einer Fünf- und zwei Vierjährigen, dass ihr Vater tot war? Dale suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Euer Daddy kommt nicht mehr wieder", sagte Dale schließlich ernst.

„Warum? Haben Mami und Daddy sich gestritten?", fragte Jamie.

„Nein, Jamie. Sie haben sich nicht gestritten", antwortete Sandrina. „Eure Eltern hatten sich sehr lieb."

Candace Jean sah ihre Tante und ihren Onkel misstrauisch an.

„Tante Sandrina, wieso sagst du _hatten sich sehr lieb_?", fragte sie.

„Kinder, euer Vater ist tot", sagte Dale.

„Was ist tot?", fragte Molly.

„Wenn ein Mensch tot ist, dann atmet er nicht mehr, und sein Herz schlägt auch nicht mehr. Jeder Mensch stirbt einmal. Doch euer Daddy wurde von bösen Menschen getötet", erklärte Sandrina.

„Also kommt Daddy nicht wieder? Geht es Mami deswegen nicht gut?", fragte Candace Jean.

Für ihre fünf Jahre war sie ein ganz aufgewecktes Mädchen.

„Euer Daddy wird niemals wiederkommen. Und ja, das ist der Grund, warum es eurer Mami nicht gut geht", antwortete Dale. „Eure Mami vermisst euren Daddy ganz schrecklich."

„Arme Mami! Können wir nicht irgendwas tun, damit es ihr wieder besser geht?", fragte Candace Jean.

„Das kommt mit der Zeit. Aber ihr könnt eurer Mami zeigen, dass ihr sie sehr lieb habt. Sie braucht euch jetzt, so wie ihr sie braucht", antwortete Dale.

„Onkel Dale? Sind diese bösen Menschen schon gefunden und bestraft worden?", fragte Jamie.

„Nein, mein Junge. Die Polizisten suchen noch nach ihnen. Aber sie werden sie finden."

„Wirst du ihnen helfen?", fragte Molly.

„Nein. Ich darf ihnen nicht helfen. Hier bin ich kein Polizist, sondern nur euer Onkel."

„So, und jetzt ab in die Betten, Kinder", sagte Sandrina. „Und morgen zeigt ihr eurer Mami, dass ihr sie sehr lieb habt."

„Liest Mami uns noch eine Geschichte vor?", fragte Molly.

„Nein, das mache ich heute. Eure Mami schläft", sagte Dale.

Die Kinder nickten und ließen sich von ihm nach oben bringen. Dort wurde entschieden, dass Jake bei seinem Cousin Jamie im Zimmer schlafen sollte.

vvv

Am nächsten Morgen rief Dale Detective Taylor an.

„Taylor?"

„Detective Taylor, hier ist Dale Castlereagh. Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich mit meiner Familie gestern in New York eingetroffen bin. Bitte verzeihen Sie, dass ich mich erst jetzt bei Ihnen melde, aber meine Schwester brauchte mich."

„Ist schon okay. Wie geht es Ihrer Schwester denn?", fragte Mac.

„Sie war gestern Abend nur am Weinen. Heute Morgen geht es einigermaßen. — Haben Sie schon nähere Hinweise, wer Drake ermordet hat oder haben könnte?"

„Nein, wir sind noch bei der Auswertung der gesicherten Spuren. Aber ich hätte noch einige Fragen an Ihre Schwester. Könnten Sie mit ihr heute Nachmittag ins Crime Lab kommen? Die Adresse ist Police Plaza 1. Das Labor befindet sich in der 35. Etage."

„In Ordnung, Detective. Ich werde mit meiner Schwester vorbeikommen."

„Gut. Wir sehen uns."

„Ja, bis später", sagte Dale und legte auf.

vvv

Kaum hatte Dale das Telefonat beendet, kam Destiny die Treppe hinunter. Dale sah sie besorgt an. Sie war blass und zeigte Spuren einer Nacht voller Tränen.

„Wo sind die Kinder?", fragte sie.

„Im Garten", antwortete Dale.

„Wissen sie es schon?", fragte Destiny.

„Ja, Sandrina und ich haben es ihnen gestern Abend gesagt."

„Danke."

„Willst du etwas essen, Kleines?"

Destiny nickte.

„Dann komm", sagte Dale und führte seine Schwester in die Küche.

Dort kümmerte sich Sandrina gerade um den Abwasch. Als sie Destiny sah, ging sie zu ihr hin und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich habe dir etwas vom Frühstück aufgehoben", sagte sie.

„Danke, Sandrina", sagte Destiny und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

Wirklich Hunger hatte Destiny nicht, aber sie wusste, sie musste etwas essen. Sie musste für ihre Kinder stark sein. Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly brauchten sie jetzt mehr als je zuvor, und sie brauchte sie.

„Ach, Destiny, ich habe vorhin mit Detective Taylor gesprochen. Er sagte, er hätte noch ein paar Fragen. Deswegen sollen wir heute Nachmittag zu ihm ins Crime Lab kommen", sagte Dale. „Meinst du, du bist in der Lage dazu?"

„Ich denke schon."

Dale nickte.

Plötzlich stürmten die Kinder ins Haus. Sandrina war in den Garten gegangen und hatte ihren Nichten und ihrem Neffen gesagt, dass ihre Mutter in der Küche war.

„Mami! Mami! Mami!", riefen Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly und fielen ihrer Mutter um den Hals.

Destiny drückte die drei ganz fest an sich.

„Mami, wir haben dich sehr lieb", sagte Candace Jean.

„Ich habe euch auch sehr lieb", erwiderte Destiny und drückte jedem von ihnen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Mami, bitte sei nicht mehr traurig!", sagte Molly, die gesehen hatte, dass ihre Mutter wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Genau. Auch wenn Daddy nicht wiederkommt, du hast doch immer noch uns", sagte Jamie.

Candace Jean und Molly stimmten ihrem Bruder zu.

Destiny drückte die drei fester an sich.

„Ich danke euch, Kinder. So, und nun geht wieder spielen."

Das ließen sich die drei nicht mehrmals sagen und rannten wieder in den Garten.

„Du kannst stolz auf deine Kinder sein, Destiny", sagte Sandrina. „Obwohl sie noch so jung sind, wollen sie für dich da sein."

„Sie haben uns sogar versprochen, dass sie sich in der nächsten Zeit gut benehmen werden", meinte Dale.

Destiny lächelte.

„Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt", sagte sie. „Aber sie benehmen sich eigentlich auch sonst ganz gut."

„Du bist ja auch eine gute Mutter, Schwesterherz", sagte Dale. „Besonders CJ hat viel von dir geerbt."

„Ich danke dir, Bruderherz", sagte Destiny. „Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen."

„Mach das", meinte Sandrina. „Wir kümmern uns solange um die Kinder."

„Danke. Ich bin so froh, dass ihr da seid", sagte Destiny und ging nach oben.

Dale und Sandrina sahen ihr hinterher.

„Irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr", meinte Sandrina. „Ich meine, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Drake ermordet worden ist. Da ist noch etwas anderes."

„Ich denke, du hast Recht, Liebling. Wir sollten Destiny in der nächsten Zeit nicht aus den Augen lassen. Vielleicht finden wir heraus, was mit ihr los ist."

Sandrina nickte.

vvv

Am Nachmittag fuhren Dale und Destiny zum Crime Lab. Dale parkte den Wagen auf dem Besucherparkplatz und führte dann seine Schwester in das Gebäude. Mit dem Aufzug fuhren sie in die 35. Etage und gingen zur Anmeldung.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte die Empfangsdame freundlich.

„Dale Castlereagh und Destiny MacAllan. Wir sind mit Detective Mac Taylor verabredet."

„Warten Sie einen Moment. Ich sage ihm Bescheid", sagte die Empfangsdame und rief Detective Taylor an.

Dieser kam wenig später zum Empfang.

„Mrs. MacAllan, Mister Castlereagh, vielen Dank, dass Sie kommen konnten. Bitte folgen Sie mir", sagte er.

Er führte die beiden in einen Besprechungsraum und bedeutete ihnen, Platz zu nehmen.

„Detective Taylor, mein Bruder hat mir gesagt, dass Sie noch einige Fragen haben", sagte Destiny.

„Ja, das ist wahr", erwiderte Mac. „Mrs. MacAllan..."

„Bitte nennen Sie mich Destiny", sagte sie. „Den Namen meines... Mannes zu hören, ist momentan zu schmerzhaft für mich."

„In Ordnung. Also, Destiny, wissen Sie, was genau Ihr Mann gemacht hat?"

„Nicht direkt. Ich weiß nur, dass er seit langem auf eine Zielperson angesetzt war. Aber den Namen der Zielperson weiß ich nicht. Das war streng geheim. Aber Drake war schon vor unserer Hochzeit auf diese Person angesetzt gewesen. Damals lebten wir noch in Chicago. Als unsere Kinder drei beziehungsweise vier Jahre alt waren, wurde Drake zur hiesigen Taskforce Organised Crime versetzt, weil seine Zielperson hierher nach New York gegangen war. Deswegen mussten wir umziehen."

„Können Sie mir sagen, was an dem Abend, an dem Ihr Mann ermordet, wurde geschehen ist?", fragte Mac.

„Nun ja, eigentlich wollte Drake früher Feierabend machen, weil es der fünfte Jahrestag unseres Kennenlernens war. Wir wollten eigentlich einen schönen romantischen Abend miteinander verbringen. Er rief mich an und teilte mir mit, dass er wohl die ganze Nacht würde arbeiten müssen und dass ich nicht auf ihn warten sollte. Genaueres hat er mir nicht gesagt."

„Detective Flack hat herausgefunden, dass sich Ihr Mann mit einem Informanten treffen wollte, und zwar in genau dem Lagerhaus, wo er auch später gefunden wurde."

„Also ist etwas bei diesem Treffen schief gelaufen", stellte Dale fest.

„Das vermuten wir auch. Aber Genaueres wissen wir eben noch nicht. Detective Flack wollte noch einmal mit Lieutenant Donovan sprechen."

„Meinen Sie, dass der Lieutenant etwas weiß?", fragte Dale.

„Ich hoffe es. Bis jetzt stoßen wir auf immer neue Rätsel", antwortete Mac. „Da wir gerade dabei sind: Destiny, unser Pathologe hat entdeckt, dass der Ehering Ihres Mannes fehlt. Wissen Sie, ob er ihn bei der Arbeit getragen hat?"

„Ja, hat er. Er hat einmal zu mir gesagt, durch den Ehering würde er immer daran erinnert, wie glücklich er ist, eine Frau wie mich zu haben. Deswegen hatten wir uns damals unsere Ringe gravieren lassen. In Drakes stand: _Für immer dein. Destiny. 17.03.2002_ Das Datum war unser Hochzeitstag."

Destiny kämpfte wieder mit den Tränen. Dale nahm tröstend die Hand seiner Schwester.

„Destiny, ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie leid mir Ihr Verlust tut", sagte Mac. „Wenn man einen geliebten Menschen verliert, dann verliert man auch einen Teil von sich selbst."

Destiny sah den Detective verwundert an.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Kaffee, Tee oder Wasser?", fragte Mac.

„Wasser bitte", antwortete Destiny.

„Und ich nehme einen Kaffee", antwortete Dale.

Mac nickte und verließ den Besprechungsraum.

Dale sah seine kleine Schwester verwundert an.

„Wieso trinkst du denn auf einmal Wasser?", fragte er verwundert. „Du trinkst doch sonst nur Kaffee."

„Mir ist momentan nicht danach, Dale. Das Ganze schlägt mir ohnehin schon auf den Magen."

Dale nickte verständnisvoll.

vvv

„Ah, da bist du ja, Mac", sagte Stella. „Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht."

„Die Ehefrau und der Schwager des Opfers sind da", sagte Mac nur. „Warum hast du mich gesucht? Hast du etwas für mich?"

„Ja, habe ich. Das Ergebnis der ballistischen Untersuchung liegt vor", antwortete Stella und reichte Mac den Bericht.

Er las ihn sich kurz durch.

„Stella, ruf bitte Don an und informiere ihn über das Ergebnis. Er soll sich darum kümmern."

„Mach ich, Mac", sagte sie. „Wie geht es der Witwe?"

„Nicht gut. Als ich ihr das von dem fehlenden Ehering ihres Mannes gesagt habe, ist sie wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen."

„Die Arme!", sagte Stella. „Ich hoffe, wir finden bald den Mörder, damit sie ein wenig zur Ruhe kommt."

„Das hoffe ich auch", meinte Mac. „Na ja, ich muss wieder zurück. Willst du nicht mitkommen?"

„Nein, die DNA-Analyse ruft. Ich lasse die zweite Blutspur gerade mit CODIS abgleichen. Die erste stammt definitiv vom Opfer."

„Okay. Sag mir Bescheid, sobald CODIS eine Übereinstimmung gefunden hat."

Stella nickte, und Mac kehrte mit den Getränken sowie dem Ballistik-Bericht zu Dale und Destiny zurück.

vvv

Mac reichte den beiden die Getränke und setzte sich dann wieder auf den Stuhl gegenüber.

„Ich habe gerade von meiner Kollegin das Ergebnis der ballistischen Untersuchung erhalten", sagte Mac.

Destiny wurde hellhörig.

„Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte sie.

Dale und Mac sahen sie verwundert an.

„Entschuldigung", sagte sie.

„Ist schon gut, Destiny. Ich weiß, dass Sie früher Ballistikerin beim CSI Chicago waren. Wenn Sie möchten, dürfen Sie sich den Bericht gerne ansehen", sagte Mac und schob ihr die Akte hin.

Destiny zögerte, doch dann schlug sie die Akte auf und sah sich den Bericht an.

„Verzeihen Sie, Detective Taylor, aber der Bericht ist nicht ganz vollständig", sagte sie schließlich. „Ihre Ballistiker haben an der Kugel etwas übersehen."

Mac sah sie verwirrt an. Auch Dale sah sie verwirrt an.

Destiny schob ihm den Bericht und die Fotos der Kugeln hin.

„In dem Bericht steht nichts von der markanten Markierung, die der Lauf auf der Kugel hinterlassen hat. Sehen Sie hier", sagte Destiny und deutete auf die Stelle auf dem Foto sowie die Stelle im Bericht.

„Sie haben Recht", staunte Mac. „Vielleicht erhöht das die Chancen, die Tatwaffe zu ermitteln."

„Das müsste es eigentlich. Solche Markierungen sind einzigartig", sagte Destiny.

„Man merkt, dass Sie noch immer im Herzen Ballistikerin sind", meinte Mac.

„Mir ist es damals auch sehr schwer gefallen, den Job an den Nagel zu hängen. Aber meine Kinder waren mir einfach wichtiger. Ich wollte keinen Moment in ihrem Leben verpassen."

Mac nickte verständnisvoll.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen.

„Ich habe momentan keine weiteren Fragen. Sollte sich irgendetwas Neues ergeben, werde ich Sie informieren."

„Danke, Detective", sagte Destiny und erhob sich.

Dale tat es seiner Schwester gleich, und auch Mac stand auf.

„Ich begleite Sie noch bis zum Aufzug", sagte er.

So verließen die drei den Besprechungsraum und gingen zum Fahrstuhl. Destiny staunte innerlich über die Größe des Labors, und ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu ihrer Zeit beim CSI Chicago.

„Sollten Sie irgend etwas brauchen, dann rufen Sie mich an", sagte Mac zum Abschied und gab Destiny seine Visitenkarte.

Destiny nickte, bevor sie mit Dale den Fahrstuhl betrat.

Dann schlossen sich auch schon die Türen, und der Fahrstuhl fuhr nach unten.

Mac seufzte und machte sich schließlich auf die Suche nach Stella.

vvv

Sie war in ihrem Labor und wartete noch immer auf das Ergebnis der CODIS-Abfrage.

Sie war erstaunt, als sie Mac sah.

„Nanu, was führt dich denn zu mir?", fragte sie.

„Leider keine erfreuliche Sache", antwortete er.

„Ist etwas passiert?"

„Könnte man sagen. Die Ballistik-Abteilung hat geschlampt."

„Was?"

„Mrs. MacAllan wollte den Bericht sehen. Ich wollte ihr eine Freude machen und habe ihr den Bericht gegeben. Ihr ist etwas aufgefallen, was niemandem sonst in der Ballistik aufgefallen ist. Jedenfalls steht davon nichts im Bericht, obwohl es einem auf den Fotos praktisch sofort auffällt. Die Kugeln weisen eine markante Markierung auf, aber nichts davon steht in dem Bericht."

„Ich werde mir den entsprechenden Laboranten vorknöpfen", sagte Stella. „Danach wird ihm nie wieder ein solcher Fehler unterlaufen."

„Danke, Stella", sagte Mac. „Wie weit ist CODIS?"

„Die Suche läuft noch. So langsam bezweifle ich, dass wir irgendetwas finden werden", meinte Stella. „Ach so, Don hatte mich gerade angerufen. Er konnte bisher noch nicht mit dem Lieutenant sprechen, weil dieser ständig in irgendwelchen Besprechungen ist. Aber er ist jetzt auf dem Weg dahin."

„Gut. Hoffentlich findet er etwas heraus, was uns weiterbringt", sagte Mac.

„Das hoffe ich auch. So wie es aussieht, dauert das mit CODIS noch eine Weile."

„Sag mir umgehend Bescheid, sollte CODIS etwas ausspucken."

„Mach ich, Mac."

Mac kehrte zurück in sein Büro, um das, was sie bisher bereits herausgefunden hatten, noch einmal durchzugehen.

vvv

Unterdessen saß Don im Büro von Lieutenant Donovan und wartete auf dessen Rückkehr.

Kurze Zeit später betrat er sein Büro. Seine Sekretärin hatte ihm gesagt, wer auf ihn wartete.

„Detective Flack, was führt Sie hierher?", fragte er und schüttelte dessen Hand.

„Ich habe noch Fragen an Sie und hoffe, dass Sie mir diese beantworten können", antwortete Don.

„Nur zu. Ich werde alles tun, um zur Aufklärung des Mordes an Detective MacAllan beizutragen."

„Können Sie mir sagen, was genau an dem Abend des Mordes geschehen ist?"

„Nun ja, Detective MacAllan war auf einer seiner Beobachtungstouren. Während er unterwegs war, bekam ich einen Anruf von unserem Informanten. Er wollte sich unbedingt mit Detective MacAllan treffen, weil er angeblich neue Informationen über dessen Zielperson hätte, die diese für alle Zeit hinter Gitter bringen würden. Mehr wollte er mir dazu nicht sagen."

„Ist Ihnen irgendetwas merkwürdig vorgekommen?"

„Jetzt, wo Sie es erwähnen, ja. Der Informant klang irgendwie nervös, ja gehetzt. Gleichzeitig war aber auch eine Kälte in seiner Stimme, die mich verwundert hat. Aber ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht. Aber auch der Ort hat mich gewundert. Normalerweise haben sich der Informant und Detective MacAllan immer in einem Restaurant getroffen, wo allerdings kein direkter Kontakt stattgefunden hatte. Der Informationsaustausch erfolgte bisher immer schriftlich in einem Versteck auf der Herrentoilette."

„Und haben Sie Detective MacAllan von Ihren Bedenken unterrichtet?"

„Nicht direkt. Ich habe ihm nur geraten, die nötigen Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Also, Schutzweste und so weiter."

„Nun, er hatte keine Schutzweste an."

Lieutenant Donovan war entsetzt.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", stöhnte er. „Na ja, letztendlich hätte die Schutzweste ihn sowieso nicht schützen können. Sie sagten doch gesagt, dass ihm in den Kopf geschossen wurde."

„Ja, das habe ich gesagt. Mittlerweile steht auch fest, dass dieser Schuss der tödliche war", sagte Don. „Lieutenant, können Sie mir sagen, auf wen Detective MacAllan angesetzt war?"

„Tut mir leid, das fällt unter die höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe. Aber ich kann Ihnen einen Tipp geben, ganz unter uns, natürlich."

„Natürlich. Also?"

„Die Zielperson ist ein ganz großer Fisch, ein mächtiger Unterweltboss. Ursprünglich stammt er aus Chicago, wo er mehrere Nachtclubs hatte sowie seine Finger und sein Geld überall drin hatte. Es heißt sogar, dass in Chicago mehrere Polizisten auf seiner Gehaltsliste stehen würden. Auf jeden Fall wird er in Chicago mit Al Capone verglichen."

Don machte sich Notizen.

„Und wie kam es, dass diese Zielperson Chicago verlassen hat?", fragte er.

„Die Kollegen in Chicago waren ihm schon sehr dicht auf den Fersen. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt, und sie hätten ihn festnehmen können. Doch dann verschwanden plötzlich einige Beweise. Aber der Zielperson war es zu heiß in Chicago geworden, und deswegen hat sie die Stadt verlassen und ist hierher nach New York gekommen. Wenn Sie Näheres wissen wollen, dann setzen Sie sich mit Lieutenant Jim Brannigan von der Taskforce Organised Crime in Chicago in Verbindung. Er war der Vorgesetzte von Detective MacAllan in Chicago."

„Danke. Ich denke, ich werde ihn wirklich anrufen."

„Detective, wissen Sie, wie es Destiny MacAllan geht?", fragte Lieutenant Donovan.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihr heute geht. Aber als Detective Taylor und ich ihr die Nachricht vom Tod ihres Mannes überbrachten, ist sie weinend zusammengebrochen. Detective Taylor musste den Notarzt verständigen, damit dieser ihr eine Beruhigungsspritze gab."

„Die Arme! Sie ist nun ganz allein mit drei Kindern. Dabei musste sie schon viel erleiden."

Don sah den Lieutenant fragend an.

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Sie hatte kein leichtes Leben, soweit ich weiß. Sie musste viel Leid erdulden. Detective MacAllan wusste davon, und das war sein persönliches Motiv. Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht darüber. Die beiden verband eine sehr tiefe Liebe. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe ein wenig Angst um Destiny."

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Ich kenne sie zwar nicht so wie Sie, aber sie wirkte auf mich sehr zerbrechlich."

„Lassen Sie sich dadurch nicht täuschen, Detective. Destiny ist eine starke Frau. Drake war sehr stolz auf sie. Sie hat die drei Kinder fast ganz alleine großgezogen. Die drei sind sehr gut erzogen für ihr Alter. Und falls alle Stricke reißen, so ist ihr Bruder mit seiner Familie noch da. Ich weiß, dass Dale Castlereagh alles für seine kleine Schwester tun würde. Falls Sie also Hilfe brauchen sollten, dann wenden Sie sich an ihn."

Don nickte.

„Danke, Lieutenant. Ich werde dann jetzt mal Detective Taylor informieren. Falls ich doch noch weitere Fragen haben sollte, dann rufe ich Sie an."

„Machen Sie das. Und ich werde sehen, ob ich nicht doch noch etwas tun kann, damit ich Ihnen mehr Informationen geben kann."

Don nickte und verließ das Büro des Lieutenants.

vvv

Don fuhr zurück aufs Revier. Er wollte erst Lieutenant Brannigan anrufen, bevor er Mac die neuen Informationen mitteilte.

Er ließ sich mit Chicago verbinden und dort mit Lieutenant Jim Brannigan.

„Lieutenant Brannigan, ich bin Detective Don Flack von der Mordkommission in New York. Es geht um einen Ihrer ehemaligen Mitarbeiter, Detective Drake MacAllan."

„Was ist denn mit Drake?", fragte Lieutenant Brannigan.

Don berichtete ihm kurz, was geschehen war.

„Das ist ja schrecklich!", sagte der Lieutenant entsetzt.

„Lieutenant Brannigan, ich habe da einige Fragen an Sie und hoffe, dass Sie mir diese beantworten können."

„Nur zu."

„Können Sie mir sagen, auf wen Detective MacAllan angesetzt war?"

„Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht. Das ist streng geheim, unter anderem deshalb, weil die Zielperson sehr gefährlich und unberechenbar ist. Es gibt einige Personen, die schon jetzt in Lebensgefahr schweben. Wenn die Zielperson von ihnen wüsste, dann hätten Sie noch mehr Mordfälle zu bearbeiten."

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie diese Zielperson schon fast hatten. Was genau ist geschehen?"

„Die Zielperson hatte einige Cops hier in Chicago geschmiert. Die haben die Beweise verschwinden lassen, so dass wir nichts mehr gegen die Zielperson in der Hand hatten. Alle unsere Bemühungen waren letztendlich umsonst. Als das vor kurzem herauskam, zog der Commissioner die nötigen Konsequenzen, und die korrupten Cops wurden strafrechtlich verfolgt."

„Und warum hat die Zielperson Chicago verlassen?", wollte Don wissen.

„Nun ja, Commissioner Castlereagh hat der Zielperson das Leben in Chicago sehr schwer gemacht. Er wollte seine Stadt vom organisierten Verbrechen reinigen, und deswegen unterstützte er unsere Arbeit. Der Zielperson wurde es zu heiß hier und ist dann nach New York gegangen. Detective MacAllan war seit Jahren auf die Zielperson angesetzt gewesen. Deshalb wurde entschieden, dass er nach New York versetzt werden sollte."

„Wissen Sie, ob Detective MacAllan ein persönliches Motiv hatte, diese Zielperson zu verfolgen?", fragte Don.

„Nun ja, ich weiß nichts Genaues. Aber ich denke, es hat mit Destiny zu tun. Soweit ich weiß, war sie vor langer Zeit zwei Monate lang in der Gewalt eines Unterweltbosses gewesen und war von diesem auf jede erdenkliche Art gequält worden. Ich glaube, dass ihr Bruder sie mehr tot als lebendig gefunden hatte. Sie muss es Drake erzählt haben, auch wenn ich glaube, dass sie ihm nicht alles erzählt hat. Aber na ja. Auf jeden Fall wollte Drake den schlimmsten Unterweltboss Chicagos vernichten. Ich würde mal sagen, das bezog sich auch auf jeden anderen aus dem organisierten Verbrechen. Er wollte, glaub ich, einfach verhindern, dass noch weitere Menschen von Unterweltbossen gequält werden."

„Danke für die Information, Lieutenant", sagte Don.

„Keine Ursache. Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht mehr sagen kann. Aber es besteht einfach ein zu hohes Sicherheitsrisiko für einige Personen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Lieutenant."

„Dann ist es ja gut. Ich hoffe, die Informationen, die ich Ihnen gegeben habe, bringen Sie trotzdem weiter."

„Das hoffe ich auch."

„Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, dann wenden Sie sich an Lieutenant Donovan. Mit dem organisierten Verbrechen ist nicht zu spaßen."

„Das mache ich. Danke, Lieutenant. Auf Wiederhören."

„Auf Wiederhören."

Don legte auf und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Mac.

vvv

Mac saß in seinem Büro, als Don eintraf.

„Hallo, Mac. Wie siehts aus?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich habe das Gefühl, wir treten auf der Stelle. Wir warten immer noch auf das Ergebnis der CODIS-Abfrage. Und bei dir?"

„Nun ja, ich habe mit Lieutenant Donovan gesprochen und auch mit dem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten des Opfers in Chicago. Viel Neues hat sich dabei nicht ergeben. Wenn du mich fragst, eigentlich gar nichts", sagte Don und berichtete Mac von den Informationen, die er erhalten hatte.

„Vielleicht kann uns die Witwe des Opfers doch weiterhelfen. Wir sollten sie nach der Tortur fragen, die sie erlitten hat", meinte Mac. „Obwohl: Nein, wir lassen das besser. Sie hat es im Moment schon schwer genug. Und der schwerste Gang steht ihr ja noch bevor, die Beerdigung."

„Das ist wahr", sagte Don. „Übrigens ist mir eingefallen, woher ich den Namen Castlereagh kenne."

„Und woher?"

„Sean Castlereagh ist der Freund meines Vaters, und das nun schon seit fast drei Jahrzehnten. Die beiden haben sich damals wohl auf einer Konferenz kennengelernt."

„Aha. Ich habe recherchiert und dabei auch so einiges über die Witwe unseres Opfers herausgefunden."

Don sah Mac verwirrt an.

„Und was hast du herausgefunden?"

„Nun ja, sie ist damals in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters und ihres Bruders getreten und ist Polizistin geworden. Schon kurze Zeit später hat sie sich jedoch aus dem Streifendienst zurückgezogen und stattdessen Forensik studiert. Sie war Ballistikerin beim CSI Chicago. Sie hat dann allerdings kurz nach der Geburt ihrer ältesten Tochter den Job an den Nagel gehängt. Aber sie kann es immer noch."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun, Stella hatte mir den Bericht der Ballistik gegeben. Mrs. MacAllan bat darum, ihn sich ansehen zu dürfen, also gab ich ihr den Bericht. Ihr fiel sofort etwas auf, unter anderem eine Schlamperei der Ballistik-Abteilung. Ihr ist aufgefallen, dass die Kugeln eine markante Markierung hatten. Nur stand davon nichts in dem Bericht. Wir lassen gerade die Datenbanken abgleichen, ob es vergleichbare Fälle gibt."

„Hört sich an, als wenn sie noch immer ihr Handwerk versteht", meinte Don.

„So sieht es aus", sagte Mac.

Plötzlich steckte Stella ihren Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Stör ich?", fragte sie.

„Nein", antwortete Mac. „Was gibt es?"

„Nun, die CODIS-Abfrage ist beendet", antwortete sie und betrat das Büro.

„Und?", fragte Don.

„Wir haben einen Treffer", antwortete Stella. „Allerdings wird euch das Ergebnis ganz und gar nicht gefallen."

„Nun spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter, Stella", sagte Don.

„Die zweite Blutprobe gehört einem gewissen Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez alias Tony Cortez alias Fernando Garcia alias Felipe Ramirez. Er hat als Geldeintreiber und Auftragskiller angefangen und sich schließlich sein eigenes Syndikat aufgebaut. Er ist in alle erdenklichen illegalen Machenschaften verstrickt. Das Problem ist nur, dass niemand bisher eine Begegnung mit ihm überlebt hat, weder hier noch in Chicago. Es kam auch nie zur Verurteilung, weil entweder Beweise verschwanden oder Zeugen oder sogar Richter und Staatsanwälte. Oder die Richter wurden erpresst."

„Das klingt nicht gut", sagte Don.

„Dieser Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez könnte der Mörder sein, aber bis jetzt ist nur erwiesen, dass er und Detective MacAllan sich geprügelt haben. Wir wissen nicht, ob er wirklich die Schüsse abgegeben hat. Dazu bräuchten wir die Waffe", sagte Mac.

„Da wir gerade dabei sind: Wir haben in der Datenbank die entsprechende Waffe gefunden. Sie wurde schon bei mehreren Verbrechen benutzt. Allerdings ist sie nicht auf Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez oder einer seiner Alias-Namen registriert. Sie wurde vielmehr vor Jahren von der Polizei in Chicago als gestohlen gemeldet. Sie gehörte einem Streifenpolizisten, der allerdings schon tot ist, ermordet", berichtete Stella.

„Na großartig!", stöhnte Mac. „Ich denke, wir sollten Mrs. MacAllan oder ihren Bruder noch einmal befragen. Vielleicht sogar Commissioner Castlereagh. Ich denke, er wird zur Beerdigung seines Schwiegersohnes hierher nach New York kommen."

„Wir sollten mit den Befragungen aber bis nach der Beerdigung warten", meinte Don.

„Finde ich auch. Besonders die Witwe hat es zurzeit sehr schwer. Wir sollten sie nicht noch unnötig belasten", sagte Stella.

„In Ordnung. Weiß jemand, wann die Beerdigung ist?", fragte Mac.

„Übermorgen", antwortete Don. „Wie immer sind alle Polizisten aufgefordert, ihres toten Kollegen zu gedenken. Die Kollegen der Taskforce Organised Crime werden allesamt bei der Beerdigung anwesend sein, ebenso der Chief of Detectives."

„Und wir", sagte Mac.

vvv

Tatsächlich fand zwei Tage später die Beerdigung von Drake statt. Destiny war froh, dass nun auch ihre Eltern da waren, um ihr beizustehen. Sandrina und Fiona kümmerten sich darum, dass die Kinder sich rechtzeitig umzogen, damit sie pünktlich zum Friedhof fahren konnten.

Sean und Dale hingegen beobachteten Destiny mit größter Sorge, denn Destiny hatte seit dem Vortag nichts mehr gegessen, und sie war noch blasser als sonst. Durch ihr schwarzes Kostüm wurde das Ganze noch verstärkt.

Auch Fiona und Sandrina machten sich große Sorgen um Destiny. Die beiden Frauen spürten, dass Destiny ihnen etwas verheimlichte.

In zwei Wagen fuhren sie schließlich zum Friedhof und nahmen dort ihre Plätze ein. Destiny saß zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder, während Sandrina und Fiona in der zweiten Reihe mit den Kindern saßen.

Lieutenant Donovan hielt die Trauerrede, ebenso Destinys Vater.

Schließlich ertönten die Salutschüsse, und die amerikanische Flagge wurde unter den Klängen zu _Amazing Grace_ zusammengefaltet. Als Destiny die Flagge sowie Drakes Polizeimarke in Empfang nahm und der Sarg in die Erde herabgesenkt wurde, brach sie weinend zusammen. Sean nahm ihr die Flagge und die Marke ab, und Dale nahm seine Schwester tröstend in die Arme. Fiona und Sandrina hingegen trösteten die Kinder.

Mac, Don und Stella hielten sich ein wenig abseits. Auch Dons Ehefrau Jessy war anwesend. Sie hatte erfahren, dass es einen Kollegen getroffen hatte, und war ebenso betroffen wie alle anderen.

„Ist das die Ehefrau?", fragte sie leise.

Don nickte.

„Sie wirkt noch so schrecklich jung", flüsterte Jessy bestürzt. „Und die Kinder? Sind das ihre?"

„Ja, jedenfalls drei davon", flüsterte Don zurück.

„Oh Mann! Sie sind noch so klein und müssen nun ohne Vater aufwachsen", sagte Jessy leise. „Können wir nicht irgendwas für die Familie tun?"

„Wir werden den Mörder finden und festnehmen", sagte Mac entschieden.

„Hoffentlich finden wir ihn, bevor er noch jemandem ein Leid zufügt", meinte Don. „Was mir Lieutenant Brannigan gesagt hat, lässt mich irgendwie nicht zur Ruhe kommen."

„Mich auch nicht", sagte Mac.

„Übrigens bin ich jetzt auch ausnahmsweise auf den Fall mit angesetzt", sagte Jessy. „Jeder verfügbare Polizist wird seine Augen und Ohren offenhalten und alles tun, um den Mörder dingfest zu machen."

Don war erstaunt. Normalerweise war es gegen die Vorschriften, dass Ehepaare, wo beide Polizisten waren, gemeinsame Schichten beziehungsweise gemeinsame Fälle hatten. Es sei denn, es gab besondere Umstände. Und der Mord an einem Kollegen war ein besonderer Umstand.

„Lasst uns der Familie unser Beileid aussprechen und dann zurück an die Arbeit gehen", sagte Mac schließlich. „Und morgen werden wir der Familie des Opfers noch ein paar Fragen stellen. Es ist gut, dass du jetzt mit dabei bist, Jessy. So können wir es vielleicht schaffen."

Jessy nickte.

vvv

So kam es, dass Destiny, ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder am nächsten Tag ins Crime Lab bestellt wurden. Mac übernahm die Befragung von Sean Castlereagh, Jessy die von Fiona Castlereagh, Don die Befragung von Dale Castlereagh und Stella die von Destiny.

Mac hatte noch einen weiteren seiner Mitarbeiter für diesen Fall abgestellt. Detective Danny Messer sollte sich noch einmal sämtliche Spuren vornehmen und sie untersuchen. Dies sollte deshalb geschehen, weil Danny wusste, worauf er bei einem Fall, in den das organisierte Verbrechen verwickelt war, achten musste. Zudem hatten sowohl Lieutenant Brannigan als auch Lieutenant Donovan sämtliche Unterlagen zu Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez geschickt. Dies war nur aufgrund der Einwirkung von Sean Castlereagh geschehen.

vvv

Dale fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, als er dem jungen Detective gegenüber saß. Innerlich verfluchte er seinen Vater, dass er ihm von der wahren Herkunft des jungen Detectives erzählt hatte. Dale musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um Detective Flack nicht zu erzählen, wer er wirklich war. Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er den Detective immerzu anstarrte.

„Ist irgend etwas, Mister Castlereagh?", fragte Don.

„Nein. Wieso?"

„Weil Sie mich anstarren."

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie vielmals", sagte Dale.

„Mister Castlereagh, sagt Ihnen der Name Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez etwas?", fragte Don.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist er ein Unterweltboss, der seine Finger überall drin hat", antwortete Dale. „Warum fragen Sie?"

„Weil die zweite Blutspur, die an Ihrem Schwager sichergestellt wurde, Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez gehört."

„Oh Mann! Wenn dem wirklich so ist, dann haben wir ein sehr großes Problem", stöhnte Dale.

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Don verwirrt.

„Weil niemand eine Begegnung mit diesem Mann überlebt, vor allem nicht, wenn man Polizist ist. Außerdem kommt man nur sehr schwer an ihn heran."

„Das hört sich wirklich nicht gut an. Danke, Mister Castlereagh."

vvv

Zur gleichen Zeit betrachtete Mac den Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß.

„Commissioner, ich wünschte, wir hätten uns unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt", sagte Mac. „Ich habe einige Bücher von Ihnen gelesen über den Kampf gegen das organisierte Verbrechen sowie Korruption in den eigenen Reihen. Ich muss sagen, ich war beeindruckt."

„Danke, Detective Taylor", sagte Sean Castlereagh. „Also, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Sagt Ihnen der Name Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez etwas?"

Seans Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst.

„Ja, allerdings. Dieser Mann ist ein sehr mächtiger und zudem unberechenbarer Unterweltboss. Er schreckt vor nichts zurück. Er hatte in Chicago ziemlich viele Cops auf seiner Gehaltsliste. Aber glücklicherweise konnten wir alle korrupten Polizisten aus dem Verkehr ziehen."

„Davon habe ich gehört."

„Detective, warum fragen Sie ausgerechnet nach diesem Mann?"

„Nun, wir hatten zwei Blutspuren an Ihrem Schwiegersohn gefunden. Eine stammt definitiv von ihm selbst. Die andere gehört eben diesem Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez."

„Also war Drake all die Jahre auf diesen Mann angesetzt gewesen."

„So sieht es aus. Allerdings haben wir ein Problem. Die Blutspur allein beweist noch nicht, dass er der Mörder Ihres Schwiegersohnes ist. Sie beweist nur, dass er und Ihr Schwiegersohn sich geprügelt haben."

„Aber Sie sind weiter an ihm dran, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Meine Mitarbeiter und ich sind uns eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass er zumindest hinter dem Mord steckt. Ob er selbst der Mörder war, das müssten wir erst noch beweisen. Uns fehlt aber die Mordwaffe."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Sean. „Detective, falls Sie noch Unterstützung benötigen sollten, dann werden mein Sohn und ich Ihnen helfen. Ich werde mich mit Ihrem Vorgesetzten in Verbindung setzen und ihn darüber informieren."

„Ich danke Ihnen."

vvv

Jessy sah Fiona Castlereagh an.

„Mrs. Castlereagh, das Labor hat zwei Blutspuren an Ihrem Schwiegersohn sichergestellt. Eine stammt von ihm und die andere von einem Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez. Sagt Ihnen der Name etwas?"

„Ich weiß nicht viel über diesen Mann. Ich weiß nur, dass er der mächtigste und unberechenbarste Unterweltboss ist, den es je gegeben hat. Er soll sogar noch schlimmer sein, als der schlimmste Boss der sizilianischen Mafia."

„Es ist nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas", meinte Jessy.

„Da ist noch etwas: Mein Mann hatte herausgefunden, dass dieser Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez einige Polizisten auf seiner Gehaltsliste stehen hatte. Natürlich hat mein Mann dagegen etwas unternommen."

„Ja, ich habe davon gehört. Ich danke Ihnen, Mrs. Castlereagh."

vvv

Stella sah Destiny besorgt an. Die junge Frau war noch blasser. Aber es half alles nichts. Sie musste ihr Fragen stellen.

„Mrs. MacAllan, wir haben am Körper Ihres Mannes zwei Blutspuren sicherstellen können. Eine davon stammt definitiv von Ihrem Mann."

„Und die andere?", fragte Destiny.

„Die gehört einem gewissen Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez", antwortete Stella.

Destiny zuckte zusammen. Stella bemerkte das.

„Sagt Ihnen der Name etwas?", fragte sie.

„Nicht direkt", antwortete Destiny. „Ich weiß nur, dass er in Chicago als der mächtigste und gefährlichste Unterweltboss galt. Es gab damals viele Fälle, in die einer seiner Leute verstrickt gewesen war."

Sie hoffte inständig, dass Detective Bonasera nicht ihre Lüge durchschaute.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie damals erst Streifenpolizistin und dann Ballistikerin beim CSI Chicago waren", sagte Stella. „Detective Taylor kam der Name Castlereagh so bekannt vor."

„Das liegt an meinem Vater", sagte Destiny. „Er ist eigentlich berühmt-berüchtigt, könnte man sagen."

„Das ist wahr. Sein Kampf gegen das organisierte Verbrechen ist legendär", meinte Stella.

„Detective Bonasera, glauben Sie, dass Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez hinter dem Mord an meinem Mann steckt? Oder dass er es womöglich selbst war?", fragte Destiny vorsichtig.

„Nun ja, sein Blut befand sich an den Fingerknochen Ihres Mannes. Aber es beweist noch nicht, dass er für den Mord an Ihrem Mann verantwortlich ist. Es beweist nur, dass es eine Schlägerei zwischen Ihrem Mann und Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez gegeben hat."

Destiny kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an, doch sie verlor. Stella stand auf und ging zu ihr hin.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen mit dieser Nachricht noch mehr Kummer bereitet haben sollte", sagte Stella und nahm Destiny in den Arm.

„Ist schon gut", meinte Destiny, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Es ist nur so, dass ich meinen Mann schrecklich vermisse."

Stella bemerkte, dass Destiny eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt hatte. Ihr kam ein Verdacht.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie das jetzt frage, aber kann es sein, dass Sie schwanger sind?", fragte sie.

Destiny nickte.

„Ja, ich wollte meinem Mann an dem Abend davon erzählen. Doch dann rief er an und sagte mir, dass er wohl die ganze Nacht würde arbeiten müssen, er aber dafür am nächsten Tag frei bekommen hätte. Also wollte ich ihm am nächsten Tag davon erzählen. Aber er kam nicht. Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, und als Detective Taylor und Detective Flack vor der Haustür standen, wusste ich, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert sein musste", sagte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Auch wenn meine Eltern vermögend sind, so möchte ich nicht für den Rest meines Lebens auf deren Hilfe angewiesen sein. Vor allem will ich nicht wieder nach Chicago zurück. Die Kinder haben sich an das Leben hier gewöhnt, und ich will sie nicht von ihren Freunden hier losreißen. Ich werde mir wohl irgendwann doch Arbeit suchen müssen, damit wir über die Runden kommen."

Stella überlegte.

„Wenn Sie irgend etwas brauchen sollten, und sei es nur jemanden zum Reden, dann rufen Sie mich an", sagte sie und gab Destiny ihre Visitenkarte.

Destiny nickte.

vvv

Als Dale, Fiona, Sean und Destiny gegangen waren, saßen Stella, Mac, Don und Jessy bei Mac im Büro und besprachen die Aussagen.

„Wie ist es bei euch gelaufen?", fragte Mac.

„Nicht besonders", antwortete Jessy. „Fiona Castlereagh konnte mir nicht viel sagen, nur das, was sie von ihrem Mann gehört hatte."

„Und bei dir, Don?", fragte Mac weiter.

„Dale Castlereagh konnte mir nur das sagen, was wir eigentlich schon wussten. Aber er meinte auch, dass wir ein großes Problem hätten, wenn dieser Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez wirklich hinter dem Mord steckt."

„Wieso denn das?", wollte Mac wissen.

„Weil niemand an diesen Unterweltboss herankommt. Und wenn jemand es doch schafft, dann überlebt er die Begegnung nicht, vor allem nicht, wenn dieser Jemand ein Cop ist."

„Klingt nicht gut."

„Wie ist es denn bei dir gelaufen, Mac?", fragte Stella.

„Na ja, der Commissioner sagte mir, dass dieser Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez vor nichts zurückschrecken würde. Zudem hat er mir seine Hilfe und die seines Sohnes angeboten, sollten wir noch Unterstützung brauchen. Er will sich mit meinem Vorgesetzten in Verbindung setzen deswegen", antwortete Mac. „Hast du denn etwas herausgefunden, Stella?"

„Könnte man so sagen", meinte Stella. „Als ich den Namen unseres Verdächtigen nannte, ist die Witwe zusammengezuckt. Auf Nachfrage hat sie mir geantwortet, dass sie früher in Chicago einige Fälle hatte, in denen die Handlanger des Verdächtigen verstrickt gewesen sind. Allerdings kam mir diese Antwort sehr ausweichend vor. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Destiny MacAllan uns etwas verschweigt. Aber wie gesagt, es ist nur ein Gefühl."

„Dann sollten wir der Sache nachgehen", meinte Mac.

„Da ist noch etwas", sagte Stella.

Don, Jessy und Mac sahen sie verwirrt an.

„Was denn?", fragte Mac.

„Destiny MacAllan ist schwanger."

„Auch das noch. Hoffentlich verkraftet sie das alles", meinte Jessy.

„Außerdem ist sie ziemlich verzweifelt. Sie weiß nicht, was sie tun soll. Sie wird wahrscheinlich nicht viel Witwenrente bekommen, und die Halbwaisenrente der Kinder wird auch nicht viel sein. Sie will nicht auf Kosten ihrer Eltern leben, jedenfalls nicht bis ans Ende ihres Lebens. Sie will auch nicht zurück nach Chicago wegen der Kinder. Sie will sie nicht wieder aus ihrem gewohnten Umfeld reißen."

„Ist verständlich", meinte Don.

„Dann lasst uns unsere Bemühungen verstärken und den Schuldigen finden", entschied Mac. „Ich werde mal zu Danny gehen und ihn fragen, wie weit er mit der Auswertung der Unterlagen des Opfers ist."

Don, Jessy und Stella nickten.

vvv

Mac betrat das Labor, in dem Danny sämtliche Spuren untersuchte.

„Hallo, Danny. Wie weit bist du?"

„Ich bin sämtliche Spuren durchgegangen, aber was den Mord an Detective MacAllan angeht, so bin ich nicht weiter gekommen. Allerdings gibt es viele andere Verbrechen, denen man Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez überführen könnte, wenn man an ihn herankäme."

„Und genau da liegt das Problem, habe ich Recht?"

„Ja, Mac. Das Haus, in dem er lebt, ist bestens beschützt. Detective MacAllan hat sehr viele Fotos davon gemacht. Auch scheint dieser Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez eine eigene kleine Armee zu haben. Sollte uns der Zugriff wirklich gelingen, bräuchten wir jeden verfügbaren Polizisten."

„Aber wir untersuchen nur den Mord an Detective MacAllan", sagte Mac.

„Ich weiß", sagte Danny. „Aber bevor du kamst, bin ich seine Beobachtungsberichte sowie seine Notizen durchgegangen. Und da bin ich auf etwas gestoßen."

„Und?"

„Den Namen des Informanten."

„Endlich eine neue Spur."

Danny schrieb den Namen auf einen Zettel und gab ihn Mac.

„Danke, Danny."

„Keine Ursache. Ich habe noch eine Menge zu tun."

„Mach aber vorher eine Pause."

Danny nickte, und Mac verließ das Labor.

Er wollte Don damit beauftragen, den Informanten ausfindig zu machen.

vvv

Als Fiona, Sean, Dale und Destiny nach Hause kam, wartete eine aufgelöste Sandrina auf sie.

„Sandrina, was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Dale besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie. „Ich wollte CJ, Jamie und Molly von der Vorschule abholen, aber sie waren nicht mehr dort."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Destiny alarmiert.

„Die Lehrerin der drei sagte mir, dass ein Mann zwei Stunden vor mir da gewesen sei. Er hätte wohl gesagt, dass er Polizist wäre und dass der Mutter der drei etwas zugestoßen wäre. Er hätte sich angeboten, die drei zu ihrer Mutter zu bringen. Er hatte sogar einen Ausweis dabei. Als ich wieder hierher kam, lag ein Umschlag auf der Veranda, adressiert an dich, Destiny. Er liegt auf dem Küchentisch."

Destiny ging in die Küche und fand den Umschlag. Sie tastete ihn erst ab. Dann öffnete sie ihn mit zitternden Händen und holte den Inhalt heraus: einen Zettel mit einer Nachricht sowie einen Ring. Sie erkannte den Ring sofort. Es war Drakes Ehering.

Mit tränenverschleiertem Blick las sie die Nachricht.

„Nein!", schrie sie und brach weinend zusammen.

Sean, Fiona, Sandrina und Dale eilten alarmiert herbei. Sandrina und Fiona kümmerten sich um Destiny, während Sean und Dale die Nachricht lasen.

„_Hallo, Destiny! Ich habe deine drei entzückenden Kinder in meiner Gewalt. Wenn du sie lebend wiedersehen willst, dann komm morgen zu mir. Ich erwarte dich sehnsüchtig in meinem Velvet Dreams. Wenn du nicht bis 20 Uhr da bist oder die Polizei einschaltest, dann werde ich deine Kinder langsam und qualvoll töten! M.D.R._", lasen sie.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Destiny?", fragte Sean streng. „Wer steckt hinter den Initialen M.D.R.?"

„Ich würde sagen, Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez", antwortete Dale anstelle von Destiny und sah seine Schwester an. „Destiny, ich glaube, du verschweigst uns etwas."

„Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Dale", sagte Fiona. „Du siehst doch, dass deine Schwester völlig fertig mit den Nerven ist. Sie braucht jetzt erst einmal dringend Ruhe."

„Nein, Mom. Dale hat Recht", sagte Destiny mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Sean, Fiona, Sandrina und Dale sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Es gibt da wirklich etwas, was ich euch verschwiegen habe", sagte sie. „Erinnert ihr euch noch an damals, als ich von daheim abgehauen war und zwei Monate später halbtot wieder aufgetaucht bin?"

„Ja, daran erinnern wir uns noch, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Wir hatten eine Heidenangst, dass du das nicht überleben würdest", sagte Fiona.

„Du hast nie erzählt, was in diesen zwei Monaten deines Verschwindens geschehen war", sagte Dale.

„Weil es zu schmerzhaft für mich war, und weil ich mich zu Tode geschämt habe", sagte Destiny. „Ich hatte in einem Nachtclub gearbeitet, um meinen Lebensunterhalt zu finanzieren. Nun, der Besitzer wurde auf mich aufmerksam. Er wollte, dass ich seine Geliebte wurde. Als ich mich weigerte, hat er mich mittels Drogen dazu gezwungen. Ich musste gegen meinen Willen mit ihm schlafen. Wenn ich mich weigerte, wurde ich erst verprügelt, und dann bekam ich Drogen verabreicht. Diese Drogen waren es, die mich beinahe umgebracht hatten. Nun, der Nachtclubbesitzer war niemand anderes als Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez."

„Verdammt!", fluchte Sean. „Destiny, warum hast du uns das nicht schon damals gesagt?"

„Weil ich panische Angst hatte, Dad. Und weil ich mich geschämt habe, dass gerade mir so etwas passiert ist. Ich wollte euch nicht noch mehr enttäuschen."

„Oh, Destiny!", sagte Fiona und nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme. „Du hättest uns damit nicht enttäuscht. Du hast das doch nicht freiwillig gemacht."

„Wieso hattest du panische Angst?", fragte Sean.

„Miguel hat mich nur gehen lassen, weil er dachte, dass ich sterben würde. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass ich das Ganze überlebe, dann hätte er mich niemals gehen lassen. Wenn ich euch damals die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, dann hätte er das herausgefunden."

„Aber du hast doch bestimmt Einblicke in seine Organisation bekommen", bemerkte Sean.

„Das ist es ja gerade, Dad. Ich schwebe in Lebensgefahr! Miguel denkt bestimmt, ich hätte ihn verraten. Deswegen hat er die Kinder entführen lassen! Und ich bin sicher, dass das auch der Grund war, weshalb Drake sterben musste."

„Also ging das gar nicht gegen Drake?"

„Nein, Dale, jedenfalls nicht direkt. Ich kenne Miguel. Es ist alles meine Schuld!"

Destiny brach wieder weinend zusammen.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Kleines!", sagte Dale. „Nicht du hast deinen Mann umgebracht, sondern dieser Miguel. Er ist der Schuldige!"

„Ich werde mich mit dem hiesigen Polizeichef in Verbindung setzen und ihn um Erlaubnis bitten, dass Dale und ich die Kollegen hier unterstützen dürfen. Das Ganze ist jetzt mehr als eine persönliche Sache!"

„Was wirst du jetzt tun, Destiny?", fragte Sandrina vorsichtig.

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich muss zum Treffpunkt. Es geht um die Kinder. Miguel wird sie töten, sobald er sich von Polizisten bedrängt fühlt. Er hasst Polizisten."

„Ich verbiete dir, dich selbst in Gefahr zu begeben!", sagte Sean streng. „Wir werden die Kinder auch anders retten."

„Dad, hast du mir gerade nicht zugehört? Miguel meint es ernst! Wenn ich morgen Abend nicht in den Nachtclub komme oder die Polizei einschalte, dann wird er meine Kinder töten! Ich kann nicht noch mehr Leid ertragen! Ich habe schon meinen Mann verloren! Wenn ich auch noch die Kinder verliere, das verkrafte ich nicht! Die Kinder sind alles, was ich noch habe!"

Fiona sah ihre Tochter prüfend an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Destiny noch mehr verschwieg.

„Komm, Destiny. Ich bringe dich nach oben", sagte sie.

Destiny ließ sich von ihrer Mutter nach oben führen.

vvv

„Du solltest dich hinlegen, Destiny", sagte Fiona. „Du siehst sehr blass aus. Geht es dir auch gut?"

„Nein, Mom. Mir geht es gar nicht gut. Drakes Tod und nun die Entführung meiner Kinder zehren an meinen Nerven. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr."

„Du verheimlichst uns noch etwas, nicht wahr?"

Destiny spürte, dass sie ihrer Mutter die Wahrheit sagen musste.

„Ja, da ist noch etwas", sagte Destiny. „Ich... ich bin wieder schwanger, Mom."

„Oh, Destiny! Warum hast du uns das denn nicht schon früher gesagt?"

„Es hat sich einfach nicht ergeben. Aber das Schlimmste daran ist, dass ich es Drake nicht erzählen konnte. Er wollte immer noch ein Kind, und jetzt ist er tot! Und das alles ist meine Schuld!"

„Shhh, Kleines! Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du konntest nicht wissen, dass Drake in eine Falle laufen würde. Du musst stark sein, für CJ, für Jamie, für Molly und für dein ungeborenes Baby."

„Ich habe aber keine Kraft mehr! Miguel wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, als bis er mich in seiner Gewalt hat oder bis einer von uns tot ist! Ich muss meine Kinder retten! Das kann nur ich!"

„Aber damit gefährdest du das Leben deines ungeborenen Kindes."

„Das weiß ich, Mom. Aber es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg. Mit Miguel ist nicht zu spaßen! Er wird CJ, Jamie und Molly töten, wenn ich nicht zu ihm gehe."

„Also willst du dich selbst opfern, um deine Kinder zu retten?"

„Ja. Würde das nicht jede gute Mutter machen?"

„Natürlich würde jede gute Mutter das Wohl ihrer Kinder über ihr eigenes stellen. Aber bei dir ist das etwas anderes, Destiny. Du bist eine gute Mutter, ja. Aber du bist auch schwanger."

„Mom, bitte versuch mir das nicht auszureden. Ich werde auf mich aufpassen. Aber ich will nicht, dass CJ, Jamie und Molly sterben müssen, nur weil ihre Mutter zu feige ist."

„Na schön. Ich werde dich unterstützen."

„Danke, Mom", sagte Destiny. „Sollte mir doch wider Erwarten etwas zustoßen, kümmerst du dich um die Kinder?"

„Mach ich", sagte Fiona, obwohl ihr der Gedanke, dass ihrer Tochter etwas zustoßen könnte, gar nicht behagte.

„Mom, bitte sag Dad, Dale und Sandrina nichts davon, dass ich schwanger bin. Es fällt mir auch so schon schwer genug."

„Ich verspreche es dir."

vvv

So kam es, dass Destiny am nächsten Tag mit ihrer Mutter zum _Velvet Dreams _fuhr. Sie hatten gewartet, bis Sean, Dale und Sandrina einkaufen gefahren waren. Dann hatten sie sich auf den Weg gemacht.

„Warte hier, Mom. Ich bin sicher, die Kinder sind hier. Ich werde sie zu dir bringen. Wenn sie im Auto sitzen, fahr sofort nach Hause."

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du den dreien erklären willst, warum du nicht mitkommst?"

„Mir wird schon was einfallen", sagte Destiny und machte sich auf den Weg.

Fiona sah ihrer Tochter besorgt hinterher. Sie hoffte, dass sie Destiny nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

vvv

Destiny wurde bereits von Miguel höchstpersönlich erwartet.

„Hallo, Destiny. Wie schön, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist."

„Wo sind meine Kinder?", fragte sie.

„Kinder, eure Mutter ist da!", rief Miguel, und kurze Zeit später kamen Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly um die Ecke gerannt.

„Mami, da bist du ja!", riefen sie und fielen Destiny um den Hals.

„War der Mann gut zu euch?", fragte Destiny und begutachtete ihre Kinder.

„Ja. Wir haben viele Geschenke bekommen."

„Lasst mich mal kurz mit dem Mann allein, ja?"

Die drei nickten und ließen ihre Mutter allein.

„Miguel, meine Mutter wartet draußen. Wenn du erlaubst, werde ich meine Kinder jetzt zu ihr bringen, damit sie mit ihnen nach Hause fährt. Dann werde ich wiederkommen."

„Einer meiner Männer wird dich begleiten", sagte Miguel.

„Du traust mir nicht", stellte Destiny fest. „Na schön."

Sie winkte ihre Kinder zu sich und brachte sie in Begleitung eines Handlangers nach draußen. Sie half ihnen beim Einsteigen und Anschnallen.

„Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte Candace Jean, als sie sah, dass ihre Mutter keine Anstalten machte, ebenfalls einzusteigen.

„Nein, ich habe noch etwas mit dem Mann zu bereden. Ich werde später nachkommen", sagte Destiny.

Fiona sah, dass ihre Tochter den Tränen nah war.

„Ich fahr euch jetzt nach Hause. Eure Tante, euer Onkel und euer Großvater warten schon auf euch."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, fuhr sie los.

Destiny sah dem Wagen hinterher und wischte sich eine Träne weg.

„Kommen Sie. Der Boss wartet nicht gern", sagte der Handlanger und packte Destiny am Arm.

Dann führte er sie wieder in den Club.

vvv

Doch Miguel hatte noch ein As im Ärmel. Er war nicht bereit, die Kinder einfach so gehen zu lassen. Deswegen schickte er einige seiner Leute hinterher, die die Kinder wieder zurückholen sollten. Sie sollten das Druckmittel sein, falls Destiny sich weigern sollte, ihm seine Wünsche zu erfüllen.

Seine Handlanger hatten Fiona bald eingeholt. Ein Wagen setzte sich vor ihren Wagen, während der andere hinter ihr blieb. Fiona hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

Als der Wagen vor ihr stoppte, verwandelte sich das ungute Gefühl in panische Angst. Fiona machte eine Vollbremsung. Als sie in den Rückspiegel sah, sah sie, dass sie keine Fluchtmöglichkeit hatte. Sie verriegelte den Wagen.

„Keine Angst, Kinder. Ich werde euch beschützen", sagte sie und versuchte dabei, völlig ruhig zu wirken.

Dann waren die Handlanger bei ihr, die Waffen auf sie gerichtet. Als sie merkten, dass die Türen verriegelt waren, schlugen sie die Scheibe auf der Fahrerseite ein. Fiona versuchte, die Angreifer mit Schlägen ihrer Handtasche zu vertreiben, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Keine Bewegung, Frau! Oder Sie sterben vor den Augen der Kinder!", sagte einer und hielt ihr die Pistole ins Gesicht.

Ein anderer zog den Knopf der hinteren Türen hoch und öffnete schließlich die Tür. Er und zwei andere packten die Kinder und zerrten sie aus dem Wagen.

„Wenn Sie sich vom Fleck rühren, bevor wir von hier verschwunden sind, dann sterben die Kinder!", sagte der Handlanger, der sie mit der Pistole bedroht hatte.

Fiona nickte nur. Sie war starr vor Schreck. Hilflos musste sie mit ansehen, wie die Kinder ein zweites Mal entführt wurden.

Kaum waren die Handlanger weggefahren, startete Fiona den Wagen und fuhr zum Crime Lab. Sie wusste, wenn ihr irgendjemand helfen konnte, dann war es Detective Taylor mit seinem Team.

vvv

Mac war überrascht, als er hörte, dass Fiona Castlereagh ihn dringend sprechen wollte.

„Mrs. Castlereagh, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er.

„Detective, es ist etwas ganz Schreckliches passiert!", sagte Fiona.

„Kommen Sie mit in mein Büro. Da können wir uns ungestört unterhalten", sagte er und führte Fiona dorthin.

„Und jetzt erzählen Sie mir, warum Sie mich dringend sprechen wollten", sagte er, als sie ihm gegenüber saß.

„Es fing alles gestern an, als wir nach Hause kamen. Meine Schwiegertochter war völlig aufgelöst. Sie wollte Destinys Kinder von der Vorschule abholen, doch dort sagte man ihr, dass bereits zwei Stunden vor ihr jemand dagewesen wäre, der sich als Polizist ausgegeben und auch einen Ausweis vorgezeigt hätte. Er hätte gesagt, dass Destiny etwas zugestoßen wäre und er sich angeboten hätte, die Kinder zu ihrer Mutter zu bringen. Als meine Schwiegertochter dann unverrichteter Dinge nach Hause gekommen war, hatte auf der Veranda ein Umschlag mit Destinys Namen drauf gelegen. Meine Schwiegertochter hatte ihn mit ins Haus genommen und ungeöffnet auf den Küchentisch gelegt. Destiny ist dann in die Küche gegangen und hat ihn geöffnet. Mein Mann, mein Sohn, meine Schwiegertochter und ich hörten plötzlich einen Schrei und sind in die Küche geeilt. Meine Tochter war weinend zusammengebrochen."

„Was war in dem Umschlag drin?"

„Drakes Ehering sowie eine Nachricht an Destiny."

„Was für eine Nachricht war das?", fragte Mac.

„Sozusagen ein Erpresserbrief. Den genauen Wortlaut weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich weiß nur, dass Destiny heute zu einem Nachtclub kommen sollte, wenn sie ihre Kinder lebend wiedersehen wollte. Sollte sie nicht erscheinen oder gar die Polizei einschalten, dann würden die Kinder sterben. Natürlich haben wir alle versucht, Destiny von der Notwendigkeit der Einschaltung der Polizei zu überzeugen, aber umsonst. Nun habe ich ihr meine Unterstützung angeboten, und so fuhren wir zu dem Nachtclub. Destiny ging rein und kam kurz darauf mit den Kindern wieder. Ich bin dann weggefahren, während sie da geblieben ist. Aber wir wurden verfolgt von zwei Wagen. Einer überholte uns und versperrte uns schließlich den Weg. Durch den zweiten Wagen hinter uns konnte ich nicht fliehen. Dann stiegen einige Männer aus und bedrohten mich mit Waffen. Einer schlug die Scheibe auf der Fahrertür ein, und ein anderer öffnete die hintere Wagentür. Drei Männer packten die Kinder und nahmen sie mit."

„Wissen Sie, wer dahinter steckt?", fragte Mac.

Fiona dachte nach.

„Ja, dieser Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez."

„Wissen Sie auch, wieso?"

Fiona nickte und erzählte Mac das, was Destiny ihnen am Vortag gesagt hatte.

„Ihre Tochter kennt also diesen Mann", stellte Mac fest.

„Ja. Sie hat nur solange geschwiegen, weil sie Angst hatte und weil sie sich geschämt hatte", sagte Fiona. „Aber da ist noch etwas, Detective. Eigentlich darf ich niemandem davon erzählen, da ich es meiner Tochter versprochen hatte. Noch nicht einmal meiner Familie. Aber die Umstände erfordern es. Destiny ist schwanger, und ich mache mir große Sorgen."

„Wir werden alles tun, um Ihre Tochter und Ihre Enkelkinder aus den Fängen dieses Mannes zu befreien", versprach Mac.

„Danke, Detective", sagte Fiona.

„Fahren Sie nach Hause, Mrs. Castlereagh. Informieren Sie Ihre Familie, was passiert ist. Falls Ihr Mann und Ihr Sohn helfen wollen, dann sollen sie es tun. Ich denke, wir brauchen jede Unterstützung, die wir kriegen können. Ich werde einen meiner Mitarbeiter zu Ihnen schicken, der die Nachricht, den Umschlag und den Ehering Ihres Schwiegersohnes abholt. Vielleicht sind da Spuren dran."

„Ich sag es ihnen", sagte Fiona.

„Mrs. Castlereagh, Sie sollten Ihrer Familie auch sagen, dass Destiny schwanger ist. Ich weiß, Sie würden damit das Versprechen brechen, dass Sie Ihrer Tochter gegeben haben, aber wie Sie schon sagten: Die Umstände erfordern es."

Fiona nickte und ging.

vvv

Mac fluchte. Eine Entführung hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Der Fall war sowieso schon kompliziert genug.

Plötzlich steckte Stella den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„War das nicht eben Mrs. Castlereagh?", fragte sie. „Was wollte sie von dir?"

„Sie wollte mich unbedingt sprechen", antwortete Mac und erzählte ihr von der Entführung.

„Verdammt!", fluchte nun auch Stella. „Und was jetzt?"

„Wir müssen unbedingt den entscheidenden Beweis finden, und zwar so schnell wie möglich", sagte Mac. „Destiny MacAllan und ihre Kinder sind in höchster Gefahr. Je länger sie in der Gewalt dieses Mannes sind, desto geringer werden die Chancen, die vier jemals lebend wiederzusehen."

„Warum hat er wohl die Kinder nochmal entführen lassen?", fragte Stella.

„Ich vermute als Druckmittel. Mrs. Castlereagh hat mir erzählt, dass ihre Tochter Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez kennt."

„Moment mal! Mir hat Destiny MacAllan erzählt, dass sie ihn nicht direkt kennt."

„Dann hat sie gelogen. Sie kennt ihn, und zwar aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Als junges Mädchen war sie von Zuhause abgehauen, aber den genauen Grund kenne ich nicht. Wichtig ist nur, dass sie in einem Nachtclub gejobbt hat, um sich ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Der Nachtclubbesitzer wurde wohl auf sie aufmerksam und verlangte von ihr, dass sie seine Geliebte wurde. Sie hat sich aber wohl geweigert und wurde deshalb mittels Drogen gefügig gemacht. Zwei Monate lang war sie verschwunden. Zwei Monate, in denen sie gequält, verprügelt und mit Drogen vollgepumpt wurde. Diese Drogen hätten sie fast umgebracht. Nur so konnte sie entkommen. Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez muss wohl geglaubt haben, dass sie sterben würde."

„Nur ist sie nicht gestorben", meinte Stella.

„Genau. Sie muss in diesen zwei Monaten einen tiefen Einblick in seine Organisation bekommen haben", sagte Mac. „Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez muss irgendwie erfahren haben, dass sie doch noch lebt."

„Warte mal! Könnte es sein, dass er Detective MacAllan vielleicht deshalb hat töten lassen? Sozusagen als Warnung für dessen Frau?"

„Ja, das könnte sein. Aber da ist noch sein Hass auf Polizisten."

„Aber warum wollte er dann Destiny wieder in seine Gewalt bringen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht Rache, vielleicht etwas anderes", antwortete Mac. „Stella, wir sollten uns noch einmal im Lagerhaus der Firma Unity Enterprises umsehen. Vielleicht finden wir noch etwas."

„In Ordnung."

„Ach ja, sag Danny Bescheid. Er soll mitkommen."

Stella nickte und verließ Macs Büro.

vvv

Wenig später fuhren Mac, Stella und Danny zu dem Lagerhaus, in dem die Leiche von Detective MacAllan gefunden worden war. Mac hatte den Geschäftsführer der Firma angerufen und ihm Bescheid gesagt. Der Geschäftsführer wollte selbst vorbeikommen, da Mac auch einige generelle Fragen an ihn hatte.

So kam es, dass sich Stella und Danny noch einmal im Lagerhaus umsahen, während Mac mit dem Geschäftsführer sprach.

„Detective, ich weiß gar nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Normalerweise wird das Lagerhaus nach Schichtende immer verschlossen", sagte der Geschäftsführer.

„Dann muss sich irgend jemand den Schlüssel besorgt haben", meinte Mac. „Wissen Sie, ob einer Ihrer Angestellten einen Schlüssel vermisst?"

Der Geschäftsführer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es wurde kein Schlüsselverlust gemeldet", sagte er.

„Gibt es so etwas wie einen Zweitschlüssel, den jemand kurzzeitig entwenden und davon einen Abdruck machen könnte?"

„Es gibt zwar einen Zweitschlüssel, aber der liegt in meinem Büro im Tresor. Niemand außer mir weiß, wo der Tresor ist und wie die Kombination lautet. Und ich war in der Nacht, in der der Mord passiert ist, in meinem Büro."

„Also gibt es nur noch die Möglichkeit, dass einer Ihrer Leute in der Sache mit drin steckt."

„Ich würde für meine Leute meine Hand ins Feuer legen. Obwohl..."

„Obwohl was?"

„Der Vorarbeiter hat zwei Tage vor dem Mord einen neuen Mann eingestellt, einen Spanier oder Mexikaner. Er sagte, es wäre ein Verwandter von ihm, der in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten stecken würde. Und da wir momentan so viel zu tun haben, gab ich ihm die Erlaubnis, den Mann einzuarbeiten, natürlich erst, nachdem ich die Papiere überprüft habe."

„Können Sie mir die Namen dieser Männer geben?"

„Aber natürlich, Detective. Der Vorarbeiter heißt José Morales, und der Mann, den er eingestellt hat, heißt, glaub ich, Ramon Esteban. "

Mac notierte sich die Namen und sah sich dann um.

„Sagen Sie, gibt es eine Videoüberwachung in Ihren Lagerhäusern?", fragte er.

„Schon, aber die streikt in letzter Zeit. Die Techniker wollten sich eigentlich darum kümmern."

„Wissen Sie, ob die Überwachungskameras zufällig in der Nacht des Mordes funktioniert haben?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ich werde unseren Sicherheitsmann fragen. Sollte dem wirklich so sein, dann lasse ich Ihnen die entsprechenden Bänder zukommen."

„Danke."

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie dieses Verbrechen alsbald aufklären können."

„Das hoffen wir auch", sagte Mac und ging zurück zu seinen Leuten.

„Wir sind fertig, Mac. Wir haben nicht mehr viel gefunden", berichtete Stella.

Mac nickte, und die drei verließen das Lagerhaus.

Unterwegs zurück zum Crime Lab berichtete Mac Stella und Danny von seiner Unterhaltung mit dem Geschäftsführer.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass die Videoüberwachung an dem besagten Abend funktioniert hat", meinte Danny.

vvv

Destiny war verzweifelt. Miguel war mit ihr zu seinem Anwesen gefahren und hatte sie dort in ein Zimmer gesperrt. Ihr kam das alles nur zu bekannt vor. Genauso war es vor Jahren gewesen, als sie das erste Mal in seiner Gewalt gewesen war.

Sie spürte, dass es dieses Mal kein Entkommen für sie geben würde. Miguel würde sie eigenhändig töten, bevor er sie gehen ließ.

Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Wenigstens sind meine Kinder in Sicherheit", dachte sie.

Sie wusste nicht, dass sich ihre Kinder auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes in einem Raum befanden und nach ihr riefen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen, und Juan, Miguels rechte Hand, betrat das Zimmer.

„Mitkommen!", befahl er.

Destiny wischte sich hastig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. Dann ließ sie sich von Juan zu Miguels Büro führen.

Dort klopfte er an.

„Herein!", ertönte es von drinnen.

Juan öffnete die Tür und führte Destiny hinein.

„Hier ist sie", sagte Juan.

„Danke. Du kannst mich jetzt mit ihr allein lassen", sagte Miguel. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast."

Juan nickte und verließ das Büro.

Miguel wartete, bis die Tür geschlossen war, und stand dann auf. Er ging zu Destiny hin und begutachtete sie von allen Seiten.

„Meine Güte! Du bist ja noch schöner geworden in all den Jahren", sagte er. „Und du bist immer noch so schön schlank. Und das trotz Schwangerschaften. Es ist also doch etwas Wahres an dem Spruch, dass Frauen während der Schwangerschaft an Schönheit zulegen."

„Spar dir deine Komplimente, Miguel!", erwiderte Destiny kalt. „Was willst du von mir?"

„Das, was ich schon damals von dir wollte", sagte Miguel.

„Vergiss es! Da mache ich nicht mit!", erwiderte Destiny.

„Nicht so voreilig, meine Liebe! Du weißt sehr wohl, dass ich Mittel und Wege habe, dich dazu zu zwingen!"

„Ach ja? Und welche Mittel und Wege sollen das sein? Etwa wieder Drogen?"

„Nicht nur. Komm mal mit zum Fenster und sieh hinaus", sagte Miguel.

Destiny gehorchte widerwillig und folgte Miguel zum Fenster. Als sie hinaus sah, erschrak sie.

Dort draußen waren ihre Kinder!

„Wie du siehst, wollte ich deine Kinder nicht gehen lassen", sagte Miguel.

„Was ist mit meiner Mutter?"

„Keine Sorge. Sie lebt und ist unverletzt. Sie dürfte jetzt eigentlich wieder zu dir nach Hause zurückgekehrt sein und deiner Verwandtschaft erzählt haben, was passiert ist. Meine Männer hatten die strikte Anweisung, deiner Mutter nichts zu tun."

„Sind meine Kinder unverletzt?"

„Ja, sind sie. Noch! Aber wenn du dich weigern solltest, dich meinen Wünschen zu beugen, dann werden sie die Leidtragenden sein! Du kennst mich, Destiny! Du weißt, wozu ich fähig bin."

Destiny nickte. Sie wusste, was Miguel mit ihren Kindern machen würde. Erst würde er sie quälen und dann langsam und qualvoll töten.

„Ich werde mich fügen, Miguel. Nur bitte versprich mir, dass du oder deine Leute meinen Kindern nichts tun wirst."

Miguel sah sie prüfend an.

„Du bist nicht nur schöner, sondern auch weiser geworden. Also gut, ich verspreche es dir, solange du tust, was ich sage."

„Ich werde alles tun, was du von mir verlangst."

„Braves Mädchen", sagte er und trat ganz nah an sie heran.

Mit seiner Hand strich er durch ihre Haare und berührte schließlich ihre Wange. Er umfasste ihren Kopf und küsste sie hart auf den Mund.

„Dann geh jetzt in dein Zimmer und zieh dir etwas Nettes an. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Aber heute Nacht gehörst du mir. Juan wird dich nachher zu mir bringen. Und wenn du ganz besonders lieb zu mir bist, dann darfst du deine Kinder morgen früh in die Arme schließen."

Destiny nickte und verließ Miguels Büro.

vvv

So begann Destinys Martyrium. Es hatte eigentlich schon begonnen, als sie ihre Kinder gesehen hatte. Aber sie wusste, sie musste sich fügen, um ihre Kinder zu beschützen.

Die Erinnerungen an den ersten Aufenthalt in Miguels Fängen tauchten wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Jahrelang hatte sie sie verdrängt. Drake war der Einzige gewesen, dem sie fast die ganze Wahrheit darüber erzählt hatte. Nur den Namen des Mannes, der sie damals gequält hatte, hatte sie verschwiegen. Nun wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es nicht getan. Doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Auch wünschte sie sich, sie hätte Stella nicht angelogen. Aber auch dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Sie saß in der Falle, und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte, um ihrem neuerlichen Schicksal als Miguels Geliebte zu entgehen.

Seufzend zog sie sich etwas Nettes an. _Etwas Nettes_ bedeutete für Miguel, dass seine Geliebte spärlich bekleidet war, also möglichst viel Haut zeigte.

Kaum war sie umgezogen, wurde sie auch schon von Juan abgeholt und zu Miguel gebracht. Miguel nickte Juan zu, und dieser ließ die beiden allein.

Miguel hingegen stand auf und ging zu Destiny hin.

„Wie ich sehe, weißt du noch, was ich mit _etwas Nettes anziehen_ meine", sagte er.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns", meinte Destiny, trat ganz nah an ihn heran und küsste ihn. Miguel war darüber sehr erstaunt, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Gleichzeitig berührte er sie überall.

Schließlich zog er sie aus und küsste die entblößten Stellen.

Destiny versuchte, an nichts zu denken und das Ganze tapfer zu ertragen. Doch Drakes Gesicht tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Plötzlich wollte sie nur noch fort von hier. Deswegen versuchte sie, Miguel zu entkommen.

Doch er packte sie und stieß sie aufs Bett. Er kniete über ihr, so dass es kein Entkommen für sie gab.

Destiny schlug auf ihn ein, um freizukommen, doch Miguel packte ihre Hände und hielt sie fest.

„Ich liebe es, dich so wild zu sehen", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme.

Destiny versuchte weiterhin, sich zu wehren und sich zu befreien, während Miguel sie überall küsste und berührte. Doch es half nichts. Im Gegenteil. Ihr Widerstand erregte Miguel nur noch mehr, und so drang er schließlich mit harten, fordernden Stößen in sie ein. Destiny kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Schließlich lag sie völlig verzweifelt neben ihm und wünschte sich, dass ihr Leiden möglichst rasch ein Ende haben würde.

Miguel forderte sie noch einmal. Wieder wehrte sich Destiny, doch es machte die Sache wieder nur noch schlimmer, und so gab sie schließlich auf. Doch das passte Miguel auch nicht, und er schlug sie ein paar Mal ins Gesicht.

vvv

Am nächsten Morgen bestellte Miguel Destiny in sein Büro.

„Du warst ja eine richtige Wildkatze letzte Nacht, Destiny! Du hast dich in dem Punkt nicht verändert. Dein Mann konnte mir diese Frage nicht beantworten, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass dem immer noch so ist."

Destiny starrte Miguel entsetzt an.

„Also hast du ihn wirklich umgebracht", sagte sie.

„Ja, das habe ich. Du müsstest doch aus eigener Erfahrung wissen, dass man sich nicht mit mir anlegen sollte. Aber genau das hat dein Mann getan. Deswegen musste er sterben. Aber es sollte für dich auch gleichzeitig eine Warnung sein. Dir ist klar, dass ich dich dieses Mal nicht mehr gehen lassen werde. Du weißt zu viel, Destiny. Du wirst bis zu deinem Lebensende bei mir bleiben", sagte Miguel. „Das nur mal zur Klarstellung. Aber lassen wir das. Ich war letzte Nacht nicht ganz zufrieden mit dir. Ich will dich als Wildkatze erleben und nicht als sanftes Lamm. Deswegen die Schläge. Dennoch will ich mal nicht so sein. Du darfst deine Kinder sehen. Juan wird dich zu ihnen bringen."

Destiny nickte nur.

Miguel bestellte Juan in sein Büro, und dieser kam auch kurze Zeit später.

„Was gibt es, Boss?", fragte er.

„Bring Destiny zu ihren Kindern. Aber bleib in ihrer Nähe", sagte Miguel.

„Ja, Boss", sagte Juan und führte Destiny hinaus.

vvv

Kaum waren sie im Garten angelangt, lief Destiny zu ihren Kindern hin.

„Geht es euch gut?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja, Mami", ertönte es im Chor. „Aber warum sind wir hier? Was will der Onkel von uns?"

„Der Onkel heißt Miguel und ist ein alter Bekannter von mir", sagte Destiny. „Er will sich von nun an um uns kümmern."

Sie hasste es, ihre Kinder anlügen zu müssen. Aber zum einen war es besser, wenn sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit wussten, und zum anderen würden sie es sowieso noch nicht verstehen.

„Mami, warum sind denn hier so viele Männer?", fragte Jamie.

„Sie sollen Miguel beschützen", antwortete Destiny. „Weißt du, Jamie, Miguel ist ein sehr reicher Mann. Und reiche Männer haben Feinde."

„Aber die Männer sehen böse aus", sagte Molly. „Ich habe Angst, Mami!"

„Ich bin ja da, Kleines. Ich werde euch beschützen. Die Männer werden euch nichts tun."

„Mami, uns ist langweilig", maulte Candace Jean.

„Genau. Wir haben keine Spielsachen", sagte Jamie.

„Ich werde Miguel fragen, ob er euch etwas zum Spielen besorgen kann", versprach Destiny und sah Juan an.

Dieser nickte und rief Miguel an. Er informierte ihn kurz über das Problem. Als er eine Antwort erhalten hatte, nickte er Destiny zu.

„Ihr bekommt Spielzeug, Kinder. Miguel besorgt welches", sagte Destiny.

vvv

Tatsächlich schickte Miguel zwei seiner Leute in die Stadt, um Spielzeug zu kaufen. Destiny begutachtete die Sachen und nickte dann. Unter den Sachen waren auch Spielsachen für den Garten.

Da das Wetter schön war, spielte Destiny den Rest des Tages mit ihren Kindern draußen. Sie vergaß sogar ihre Sorgen und ihr Leid für den Moment.

Doch dann gesellte sich Miguel nach einer Weile zu ihnen. Destiny war erstaunt, ihn draußen im Garten zu sehen. Aber gleichzeitig wurde sie durch seine Anwesenheit an ihre eigene Situation erinnert.

Doch das war nicht die einzige Überraschung für Destiny. Jamie ging direkt auf Miguel zu, mit dem Fußball in der Hand, den er bekommen hatte.

„Spielst du mit mir Fußball?", fragte er Miguel. „Mami kann das nicht."

„Aber natürlich", antwortete Miguel.

Erstaunt beobachtete Destiny die beiden beim Fußballspielen.

vvv

Doch noch in der gleichen Nacht bestellte Miguel Destiny wieder zu sich. Sie wusste, dass er ein Mann mit mehreren Gesichtern war. In Gegenwart ihrer Kinder verhielt er sich wie der fürsorgende Bekannte, der die leidgeprüfte Familie unterstützen wollte. Aber wenn er mit ihr allein war, dann war er so, wie sie ihn vor Jahren kennengelernt hatte: brutal, unberechenbar, kalt und egoistisch.

vvv

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Dale in Macs Büro. Dieser hatte ihn zu sich bestellt. Auch Don war anwesend.

„Weshalb haben Sie mich herbestellt?", fragte Dale.

„Ich fürchte, wir haben noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten", antwortete Mac und sah Don an.

„Wir haben in den Unterlagen Ihres Schwagers den Namen des Informanten, mit dem er sich immer wieder mal getroffen hatte, gefunden", sagte Don.

„Ja, und?", fragte Dale.

„Nun ja, diese Spur ist kalt, vielmehr der Informant ist kalt. Man hat ihn erstochen aufgefunden mit dreißig Messerstichen im gesamten Körper", antwortete Don.

„Oh, verdammt!", stöhnte Dale. „Dabei hätte er uns die Wahrheit über den Abend sagen können, an dem mein Schwager ermordet wurde."

„Ich vermute, das war der Grund, weshalb er sterben musste", sagte Mac. „Wir glauben, dass das ganze Treffen eine Falle war."

„Haben Sie noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten für meine Familie und mich?", fragte Dale sarkastisch. „Ehrlich gesagt, haben wir bisher nur schlechte Nachrichten gehört, und wir haben genug davon. Meine Mutter hat uns zwar von der erneuten Schwangerschaft meiner Schwester erzählt, aber das kann uns auch nicht aufheitern. Also, haben Sie noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten für uns?"

„Nein, eher eine Art Hoffnungsschimmer", antwortete Mac. „Der Geschäftsführer der Firma, der das Lagerhaus gehört, hat uns Überwachungsvideos geschickt. Diese werden gerade analysiert. Wir haben die Hoffnung, dass wir mit Hilfe dieser Videos den genauen Tathergang rekonstruieren können."

„Das wäre wenigstens mal ein Fortschritt", meinte Dale.

„Haben Sie schon irgendwelche Neuigkeiten bezüglich Ihrer Schwester?", fragte Mac.

Dale schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nichts Neues. Meine Eltern sind nach Chicago zurückgeflogen, weil sie jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben haben, meine Schwester jemals wieder lebend in die Arme schließen zu können."

„Dabei hatte Ihr Vater uns doch seine Hilfe angeboten", meinte Mac.

„Wissen Sie, mein Vater hat manchmal die Angewohnheit, den Schwanz einzukneifen, wenn es um unsere Familie geht. Vor allem dann, wenn er das Gefühl hat, als Vater versagt zu haben."

Bei diesen Worten sah Dale Don an. Dieser war verwirrt, sagte aber nichts.

„Das klingt, als hätte er das schon öfters getan", stellte Mac fest.

„Hat er auch", sagte Dale. „So zum Beispiel hat er sich jahrelang nicht um Destiny gekümmert, weil er lieber einen zweiten Sohn gehabt hätte anstelle einer Tochter. Destiny hat sich bei allem, was sie getan hat, angestrengt, um gute bis sehr gute Leistungen zu erbringen, doch ihn hat das zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht interessiert. Er war schuld daran, dass sie von Zuhause abgehauen und in die Fänge von Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez geraten war. Sie müssen wissen, dass meine Schwester kurz vorher fast vergewaltigt worden war, weil ich sie zu einer Party mitgenommen hatte. Drei meiner Mitschüler hatten ein Auge auf sie geworfen und ihr heimlich Drogen in den Drink gemischt. Glücklicherweise habe ich rechtzeitig bemerkt, was sie vorhatten und konnte meine Schwester retten. Meine Mutter und ich haben damals alles getan, damit es Destiny wieder besser ging. Doch unser Vater hat ihr allein die Schuld dafür gegeben. Sie hätte sich zu aufreizend gekleidet und so weiter. Dabei stimmte das gar nicht. Destiny hielt die Vorwürfe unseres Vaters nicht mehr aus und haute ab. Zwei lange Monate war sie verschwunden. Nur durch Zufall habe ich sie dann am Ufer des Lake Michigan gefunden, mehr tot als lebendig. Erst da ist meinem Vater klar geworden, wie sehr er seine Tochter doch liebt. Aber jetzt, wo meine Schwester wieder so leidet, da haut er wieder ab, sehr zum Leidwesen meiner Mutter, die gern noch geblieben wäre, aber mein Vater kann manchmal sehr autoritär sein. Meine Frau und ich mussten ihr das Versprechen geben, sie über jeden Fortschritt, jede Spur zu unterrichten. Aber so ist mein Vater nun einmal. Sobald seine Familie ihn braucht, dann lässt er sie im Stich. Das gilt besonders für seine Kinder."

„Den Eindruck hat er auf mich aber nicht gemacht", sagte Mac.

„Mein Vater kann manchmal sehr gut schauspielern. Aber ich denke, das ist mitunter auch nur ein Selbstschutz."

Plötzlich klingelte Macs Telefon.

„Was gibt es? ... Wirklich? ... Ja, ist gut. Wir sind schon auf dem Weg."

Mac legte auf.

„Mister Castlereagh, ich glaube, es gibt gute Neuigkeiten. Die Analyse der Überwachungsvideos ist abgeschlossen. Anscheinend sind wir fündig geworden. Wollen Sie mitkommen?"

Dale nickte, und so gingen Mac, Don und er zu Danny, der die Videos analysiert hatte.

Mac stellte die beiden Männer kurz vor.

„Also, Danny? Was hast du für uns?", fragte er.

Danny schwieg und spulte stattdessen das Video zurück. Dann drückte er auf _Play_.

Gespannt verfolgten Mac, Don und Dale das Geschehen auf dem Monitor.

„Moment! Kannst du näher heran zoomen?", fragte Mac.

„Ja", sagte Danny und tippte den entsprechenden Befehl ein.

Nun sahen sie die Szene aus geringerer Entfernung.

„Geht es noch näher?", fragte Mac.

Wieder tippte Danny den entsprechenden Befehl ein.

„Das sieht aus, als wenn zwei Leute einen Mann festhalten, während der andere ihm gegenüber steht", sagte Dale.

„Ich könnte das Bild noch schärfer machen und noch näher heran zoomen", schlug Danny vor.

„Mach das."

Danny tippte wieder den Befehl ein.

„Das ist Drake", sagte Dale plötzlich, als er das Gesicht des Mannes sah, der festgehalten wurde.

„Kannst du den anderen Ausschnitt auch noch vergrößern?", fragte Mac und deutete auf die Person, die dem Opfer gegenüber stand.

Danny nickte.

„Das ist Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez", sagte Mac, als er das Gesicht sah. „Er hat also wirklich Drake MacAllan erschossen. - Danny, gibt es auch eine Tonspur?"

„Ja, die gibt es."

Danny wechselte von der Bildansicht auf die Ansicht der Tonspur.

Gespannt lauschten die vier. Doch es war fast nur Rauschen zu hören.

„Reduziere bitte das Rauschen."

„Ja, Mac."

Nun war eindeutig eine Unterhaltung zu hören, doch noch immer war das Rauschen zu stark. Doch Danny reduzierte sie wieder.

Jetzt war die Tonqualität besser, und sie konnten jedes Wort verstehen.

„_Sie sind ein guter Lügner, Detective! Ich kenne Ihre wahren Beweggründe!"_

„_Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"_

„_Ich weiß, dass Sie sich vorgenommen haben, mich persönlich zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, weil ich vor Jahren Ihre Frau gequält habe. Ich weiß, dass Sie mit Destiny Castlereagh verheiratet sind, Detective."_

Schweigen.

„_Ich muss zugeben, ich war doch sehr überrascht, als ich erfuhr, dass Destiny immer noch lebt. Sagen Sie: Ist sie immer noch so eine Wildkatze im Bett?"_

Kampfgeräusche. Das musste die Stelle sein, an der sich die beiden Männer geprügelt hatten.

„_Genug jetzt, MacAllan!"_

Schweigen.

„_Da habe ich wohl Ihren wunden Punkt getroffen, MacAllan. Jeder hat irgendeine Schwäche, und Ihre ist definitiv Destiny. Ich muss ja sagen, dass Destiny in den letzten Jahren noch schöner geworden ist. Muss wohl an den Schwangerschaften liegen. Es heißt ja, dass Frauen während der Schwangerschaft an Schönheit zulegen. Was mich fasziniert, ist, dass sie ja sehr schnell ihren schlanken Körper wiederbekommen hat."_

„_Hören Sie auf, so über meine Frau zu reden, Sie Schwein!"_

„_Ich würde sagen, Ihre Bemühungen, mich dingfest zu machen, waren umsonst, Detective! Niemand überlebt eine Begegnung mit mir, schon gar nicht, wenn er ein Bulle ist!"_

Dann ertönten zwei Schüsse und der dumpfe Aufprall der Leiche auf dem Boden.

Dann Lachen.

„_Den werde ich an mich nehmen und der lieben Destiny als Souvenir schicken."_

Wieder Lachen, das immer mehr verhallte.

„Ich würde sagen, wir haben den eindeutigen Beweis gefunden, um Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez des Mordes zu überführen", sagte Mac. „Gut gemacht, Danny."

Danny grinste.

„Da gibt es nur noch ein Problem", meinte Dale. „Wie kommen wir an Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez heran, ohne das Leben meiner Schwester und ihrer Kinder zu gefährden?"

„Das ist wirklich ein Problem, vor allem weil Dominguez Rodriguez eine kleine Armee an Handlangern hat", sagte Don.

„Dann müssen wir eben unsere eigene kleine Armee aufstellen, aber das kann dauern. Ich muss erst mit dem Chief sowie der Taskforce Organised Crime sprechen", sagte Mac. „Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern. - Don, informiere Jessy und euren Vorgesetzten und besorgt den richterlichen Beschluss. Danny, du informierst Stella über die neuen Ergebnisse."

Don und Danny nickten.

„Und was soll ich tun?", fragte Dale.

„Sie rufen jetzt erst Ihre Frau und Ihre Eltern an, und dann kommen Sie mit zum Chief. Wir brauchen jeden Mann."

Dale nickte.

vvv

Doch so schnell, wie Mac und die anderen erhofft hatten, ging das mit der Verhaftung nicht, denn der Chief stellte sich quer.

„Ich gebe Ihnen nicht die Erlaubnis zu diesem Einsatz, Detective Taylor! Das Ganze ist zu gefährlich. Wenn Ihr Verdächtiger wirklich so viele Leute hat und wirklich so unberechenbar ist, wie Sie sagen, dann bin ich nicht bereit, das Leben von so vielen Polizisten aufs Spiel zu setzen", sagte der Chief.

„Aber Sir, wir müssen die Geiseln befreien. Darunter sind auch drei kleine Kinder im Alter von vier und fünf Jahren!", sagte Mac.

„Gerade deswegen verweigere ich Ihnen die Erlaubnis, Taylor!", sagte der Chief. „Das ist mein letztes Wort."

Mac und Dale verließen wütend das Büro des Chiefs.

vvv

Aber auch der richterliche Beschluss ließ auf sich warten.

Was keiner ahnte: Der Richter stand auf der Gehaltsliste von Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez.

Es dauerte über eine Woche, bis Mac schließlich durch Zufall herausfand, dass der Richter geschmiert worden war. Es gab einen Riesenskandal, als der Richter damit konfrontiert wurde und von seinem Amt zurücktreten musste.

Der neue Richter hingegen stellte ohne zu zögern den Beschluss aus, so dass jetzt nur noch der Chief mitspielen musste.

Anhand von Beziehungen ließ sich auch das schließlich regeln, und der Chief stimmte letztendlich dem Einsatz zu.

Doch es sollte noch einige Tage dauern, bis alle verfügbaren Einsatzkräfte zusammengetrommelt waren und ein umfassendes Briefing erhalten hatten.

vvv

Destiny ahnte nichts davon, dass bald die Rettung nahen würde. Miguel war sehr zufrieden mit ihren Diensten als seine Geliebte, so dass er ihr den Wunsch erfüllte und ihre Kinder nach einer Woche doch wieder gehen ließ. Es war ein tränenreicher Abschied gewesen, vor allem bei Destiny, denn sie bezweifelte, dass sie ihre Kinder jemals wiedersehen würde.

Hinzu kam, dass Miguel ihr doch wieder Drogen verabreichte, um sie gefügig zu machen und um mehr Spaß im Bett mit ihr zu haben. Er hatte kein Erbarmen mit ihr und forderte sie jede Nacht. Seit der Freilassung ihrer Kinder hatte sich aber etwas geändert. Miguel rief sie nun auch tagsüber in sein Büro, damit sie ihn sexuell befriedigte. Sie litt sehr unter seinen perversen Wünschen und unter seiner Gewalttätigkeit. Seit ihre Kinder nicht mehr da waren, verging kein Tag, an dem sie nicht von Miguel geschlagen wurde. Dabei lag es nicht nur an ihr. Er ließ auch seine schlechte Laune an ihr aus, wenn beispielsweise ein Geschäft schlecht gelaufen war.

Destiny hatte ihm verschwiegen, dass sie schwanger war, und zwar aus dem Grund, dass es ohnehin nichts an ihrer Situation geändert hätte.

Nun bereute sie ihr Schweigen, denn ihr ging es gesundheitlich ziemlich schlecht. Sie hatte Schmerzen, doch sie sagte Miguel nichts davon. Er hätte sich nur an ihrem Leid geweidet. Doch gerade weil es ihr gesundheitlich schlecht ging, verweigerte sie sich ihm immer öfters. Doch es machte das Ganze noch schlimmer.

Destiny hatte Angst, panische Angst.

vvv

Mac ertappte sich zum wiederholten Male dabei, dass er an Destiny dachte. Die junge Frau tat ihm leid, und er wollte sie so schnell wie möglich aus den Fängen von Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez befreien. Er wusste, er würde erst zufrieden sein, wenn sie in Sicherheit und Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez verhaftet war. Wenigstens waren die Kinder in Sicherheit. Das hatte er von Dale erfahren. Jetzt fehlte nur noch die junge Mutter.

Noch zwei Stunden, dann würde der Einsatz losgehen. Mac wurde langsam aber sicher nervös. Zwei Stunden waren einhundertzwanzig Minuten. Einhundertzwanzig Minuten waren siebentausendzweihundert Sekunden. Jede Sekunde, die verstrich, verringerte die Überlebenschance von Destiny MacAllan.

vvv

Schließlich war es soweit, und sämtliche Polizisten, die für diesen Einsatz abkommandiert waren, fuhren zum Anwesen von Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez. Vor Ort gab es noch eine kurze Einsatzbesprechung, und dann schlugen sie zu.

Miguels Handlanger waren schnell überwältigt und verhaftet. Die übrigen Polizisten drangen bis ins Haus vor.

Miguel selbst hatte längst bemerkt, was draußen vor sich ging. Aber anstatt die Flucht zu ergreifen, ging er in Destinys Zimmer.

Destiny erschrak, als sie ihn sah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eisern, und er starrte sie wütend an.

„Die Bullen sind da! Das ist alles deine Schuld! Dafür wirst du mir jetzt büßen!", sagte er kalt und schlug auf sie ein.

Dann holte er aus seiner Jackentasche ein kleines Kästchen hervor und öffnete es.

„Was ist das? Was hast du damit vor?", fragte Destiny ängstlich.

Miguel schwieg. Stattdessen holte er aus dem Kästchen eine Spritze und eine Ampulle hervor und zog die Spritze auf.

Dann packte er Destiny und hielt sie fest, so dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte. Mit einer Hand spritzte er ihr den Inhalt.

„Du wirst mir jetzt als Schutzschild dienen", sagte er. „Und dann wirst du sterben! In der Spritze war Gift!"

Destiny starrte ihn an.

Miguel packte sie und hielt ihr dann eine Waffe an den Kopf.

„Los jetzt!", sagte er und schob sie aus dem Zimmer.

vvv

Dale erschrak, als er seine Schwester sah. Auch Mac, Stella, Don, Jessy und Danny waren geschockt.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Mac. „Er hat sie als Geisel!"

Doch dann sah er, dass die Kollegen von der Taskforce Organised Crime ein freies Schussfeld auf Miguel hatten und somit die Geisel nicht gefährdeten. Jetzt hieß es, Miguel irgendwie abzulenken, damit er nicht bemerkte, was hinter ihm vor sich ging.

„Lassen Sie sie los!", rief er Miguel zu.

„Ich denke nicht daran!", schrie Miguel und starrte Mac an. „Lassen Sie mich gehen, und der Frau passiert nichts!"

Dann schob er Destiny weiter vor sich her, doch sie stolperte. Miguel war so sehr damit beschäftigt, sie aufzufangen, dass er abgelenkt war.

Diesen kurzen Moment nutzte die Taskforce und schoss. Miguel schrie kurz auf und fiel dann zu Boden, direkt auf Destiny. Sie war unter ihm begraben.

Sofort waren die Kollegen der Taskforce zur Stelle und hievten Miguel von Destiny herunter. Nun kamen auch Dale, Mac, Stella, Don, Jessy und Danny dazu geeilt.

Dale hob seine Schwester hoch. Sie war ohnmächtig geworden.

„Wir müssen sie ins Krankenhaus bringen!", sagte er. „Ich glaube, sie hat Fieber oder so."

„Ich fahre Sie!", sagte Mac. „Don, wenn ihr hier fertig seid, dann kommt ins Angel of Mercy und erstattet mir Bericht."

Don nickte, und Mac eilte mit Dale zu seinem Wagen.

Dale legte seine Schwester behutsam auf den Rücksitz und stieg dann auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

Mac saß schon im Wagen und schaltete das Blaulicht ein.

vvv

Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatten sie das Krankenhaus erreicht. Das lag unter anderem auch an der Geschwindigkeit, mit der Mac gefahren war. Zudem hatte Mac von unterwegs dem Krankenhaus den Notfall angekündigt.

Das Krankenhauspersonal nahm Destiny sofort in Empfang. Sie wachte kurz auf und murmelte nur ein Wort. Gift.

Mac und Dale waren schockiert, als sie das hörten.

Dale nahm eine Krankenschwester beiseite.

„Es gibt da noch etwas, was Sie wissen sollten. Meine Schwester ist schwanger", sagte er.

Die Krankenschwester sah ihn entsetzt an, eilte sofort zum Notarzt und erzählte es ihm. Dieser entschied, sofort einen Toxikologen hinzuziehen.

Während der Arzt auf diesen wartete, ließ er Destiny Blut abnehmen, um den Vorgang der Giftidentifizierung zu beschleunigen.

Der Toxikologe kam sofort in die Notaufnahme und nahm das Röhrchen mit Destinys Blut im Empfang und eilte zurück in die Toxikologie, um das Gift zu identifizieren und das Gegengift zu finden.

Der Notarzt selbst schloss Destiny an die lebenserhaltenden Maschinen an, da ihr Blutdruck immer mehr abfiel.

Dale hatte panische Angst um seine Schwester. Er fühlte sich sehr an damals erinnert, als er sie eher zufällig und zudem halbtot am Ufer des Lake Michigan gefunden hatte.

Mac bemerkte, dass der junge Mann neben ihm seine Unterstützung brauchte. Deswegen legte er ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lassen wir die Ärzte ihren Job machen. Wir können hier im Moment nichts tun. Ich lade dich auf einen Kaffee in der Cafeteria ein", sagte er.

Dale nickte nur und ließ sich von Mac führen.

Durch die enge Zusammenarbeit hatten sie sich auf das Du geeinigt.

vvv

Doch Mac wollte damit nicht nur Dale einen Gefallen tun. Ihm selbst hatte der Anblick von Destiny einen Stich ins Herz versetzt. Sie tat ihm unendlich leid. Erst hatte sie ihren Mann verloren, dann waren ihre Kinder entführt worden, und nun kämpfte sie selbst mit dem Leben, nachdem sie gequält und geschlagen worden war.

vvv

Es dauerte sehr lange, bis die Toxikologen das Gift identifiziert und das entsprechende Gegengift gefunden hatten.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnten sie Destiny das Gegengift verabreichen, und ihre Werte stabilisierten sich wieder. Wenige Augenblicke später, und sie wäre gestorben. Die Ärzte bemerkten, dass Destiny Blut verlor. Sie wussten, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Deswegen schoben sie sie sofort in den Operationssaal. Doch sie konnten nichts mehr für das ungeborene Kind tun. Durch Miguels Brutalität, aber vor allem das Gift, das Miguel ihr verabreicht hatte, war das Kind im Mutterleib gestorben, deswegen die Blutungen.

Doch es gab noch eine Komplikation. Destiny verlor während der Operation viel Blut und fiel ins Koma, doch davon ahnten Dale und Mac nichts.

vvv

Mittlerweile waren auch Don, Jessy und Stella ins Krankenhaus gekommen. Sie wollten alle wissen, wie es Destiny ging.

Sie wurden in die Cafeteria geschickt, wo Mac und Dale noch immer saßen.

„Hier seid ihr", sagte Stella.

„Gibt es schon etwas Neues?", fragte Don.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir waren die ganze Zeit hier", antwortete Mac. „Und solange war auch kein Arzt hier bei uns."

„Ich glaube, das ändert sich jetzt", sagte Jessy.

Tatsächlich kam ein Arzt auf sie zu.

„Wer von Ihnen ist der Bruder der Patientin?", fragte er.

„Ich bin das", sagte Dale. „Was ist mit meiner Schwester?"

„Kann ich Sie kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte der Arzt, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.

Dale nickte und stand auf. Er folgte dem Arzt in eine abgeschiedene Ecke.

„Mister Castlereagh, die gute Nachricht ist: Das Gift ist identifiziert und neutralisiert worden."

„Und die schlechte Nachricht?", fragte Dale alarmiert.

„Ihre Schwester hat aufgrund des Giftes das Kind verloren."

„Oh nein!", stöhnte Dale.

„Es gibt noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten. Während der Operation hatte sie Blutungen, und sie fiel ins Koma. Obwohl wir sofort Bluttransfusionen angelegt haben, schwebt Ihre Schwester in Lebensgefahr. Das liegt auch an dem Gift. Es hat mehr Schäden angerichtet als auf den ersten Blick erkennbar."

Dale sah den Arzt entsetzt an.

„Wird meine Schwester sterben, Doktor?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das hängt von ihr selbst ab. Sie hat viel durchgemacht. Ihr Körper ist voll von Hämatomen und sonstigen Wunden. Allem Anschein nach wurde sie auch sexuell missbraucht oder mehrfach vergewaltigt. Wir haben auch Einstiche an ihren Armen gefunden, und in ihrem Blut haben wir noch Spuren einer Droge gefunden."

„Nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte Dale. „Vor Jahren war es schon einmal so, jedenfalls was die Drogen angeht."

„Sie können zu Ihrer Schwester, wenn Sie möchten. Sie liegt auf der Intensivstation."

„Danke, Doktor. Ich sage nur noch meinen Begleitern Bescheid."

Der Arzt nickte und ließ Dale allein.

Dale kehrte wieder zu Mac, Don, Jessy und Stella zurück.

„Und? Was hat der Arzt gesagt?", fragten sie.

Dale erzählte es ihnen.

Die vier waren entsetzt.

„Sollen wir mitkommen?", fragte Mac.

Dale nickte.

vvv

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Intensivstation. Mac, Stella, Don und Jessy warteten vor der Tür. Sie wollten Dale erst einmal allein mit seiner Schwester lassen.

„Hoffentlich schafft sie es", meinte Mac.

Stella sah ihn prüfend an. Sie hatte einen seltsamen Unterton in seiner Stimme wahrgenommen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie kämpfen wird. Sie liebt ihre drei Kinder über alles", sagte Stella.

„Aber wie sieht ihre Zukunft aus?", fragte Jessy. „Sie ist allein mit drei Kindern. Wovon sollen sie leben? Die Witwenrente wird nicht reichen."

„Sie sagte mal zu mir, dass sie nicht auf Kosten ihrer Eltern leben möchte, auch wenn diese vermögend sind", antwortete Stella. „Sie meinte, sie würde sich wohl irgendwann Arbeit suchen müssen. Sie will aber nicht wieder nach Chicago zurück."

Sie hatte auf einmal eine Idee und sah Mac an.

„Mac, könnten wir nicht noch eine Ballistikerin brauchen? Die Abteilung ist doch chronisch unterbesetzt. Deswegen gibt es auch immer Schlampereien. Die Laboranten dort könnten eine starke Hand gut gebrauchen."

„Du hast Recht. Sie hat den Fehler sofort entdeckt, noch bevor ich ihn entdeckt hatte", sagte er. „Sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes."

Stella, Don und Jessy bemerkten die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte.

„Aber erst einmal muss sie wieder gesund werden", fuhr Mac fort. „Ich werde mir das Ganze durch den Kopf gehen lassen und ihr zu gegebener Zeit das Jobangebot unterbreiten."

Dale verließ das Krankenzimmer wieder. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war mehr als ernst.

„Möchte noch jemand meine Schwester besuchen?", fragte er.

Mac nickte und betrat das Krankenzimmer, zusammen mit Stella. Den beiden war Destiny ans Herz gewachsen. Und Stella wollte Mac beobachten. Irgendetwas war mit ihm los. Sie hatte es schon bemerkt, als er bei der Wiederkehr mit ihr zusammengestoßen war. Auch bei der Beerdigung von Drake MacAllan war ihr das aufgefallen. Mac hatte Destiny damals nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

Normalerweise nahm ihn das Schicksal der Witwen von Kollegen nicht so mit, auch nicht, wenn sie noch so jung waren und zudem noch Kinder zu versorgen hatten. Aber bei Destiny war das irgendwie anders.

Stella hatte das Gefühl, dass da mehr dahintersteckte und dass Destiny, sollte sie das Jobangebot nach ihrer Genesung wirklich annehmen, frischen Wind ins Crime Lab - und eventuell auch in Macs Leben - bringen würde.

vvv

Während Mac und Stella Destiny besuchten, beobachtete Dale Don.

Don reichte es langsam, und er beschloss, Dale zur Rede zu stellen.

„Sag mal, warum starrst du mich eigentlich immer mit so einem seltsamen Blick an?", fragte er.

Dale fühlte sich ertappt. Er fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits wollte er nicht das Versprechen brechen, dass er seinem Vater gegeben hatte. Andererseits wollte er Don die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft sagen. Schließlich ging es um ihrer beider Schwester, die nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt um ihr Leben kämpfte. Außerdem konnten er und seine Familie nicht für immer in New York bleiben. Irgendjemand musste auf Destiny und die Kinder aufpassen.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Don. Aber es könnte ein großer Schock für dich sein."

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Don.

„Wir sind miteinander verwandt", sagte Dale. „Die Leute, die du für deine Eltern gehalten hast, sind nicht deine wahren Eltern. Du bist der Sohn von Sean Castlereagh."

Don sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr", sagte er.

„Dann werde ich es dir erklären", seufzte Dale. „Allerdings muss ich dazu ein wenig ausholen. Also, Sean Castlereagh hat zwei Brüder und zwei Schwestern. Zudem gab es da noch eine dritte Schwester. Sie hieß Melody. Sie war die Jüngste, und sie war auch das schwarze Schaf der Familie. Als Teenager geriet sie wohl in Irland auf die schiefe Bahn. Die Familie hat natürlich alles versucht, um sie wieder auf den rechten Weg zu bringen, aber alles war umsonst. Meine Eltern wanderten nach ihrer Hochzeit hierher in die Vereinigten Staaten aus und nahmen Melody mit. Sie hatten die Hoffnung, dass sie hier ein neues Leben fernab von irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten beginnen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Schließlich fanden meine Eltern heraus, dass sie Drogen nahm und sogar auf den Strich ging. Dad versuchte, sie davon abzubringen, bekam aber nur Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Zuhälter. Meine Mutter hielt sich damals aus allem heraus. Nach den Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zuhälter hörten meine Eltern lange Zeit nichts mehr von Melody. Sie war spurlos verschwunden. Meine Eltern gaben aber niemals auf, nach ihr zu suchen. Eines Abends kam sie dann in unser Haus. Meine Mutter war wohl damals mit mir im Krankenhaus, so dass sie davon nichts mitbekam. Dad war sehr überrascht, seine Schwester zu sehen. Melody entschuldigte sich bei ihm und bat ihm um Hilfe. Doch sie stand unter Drogeneinfluss. Das hat Dad aber nicht bemerkt. Melody mischte ihm wohl Drogen in sein Getränk, und als sie merkte, dass die Droge wirkte, verführte sie ihn. Erst sehr viel später fand Dad heraus, dass Melody dazu gezwungen worden war. Ihr Zuhälter arbeitete nämlich für einen sehr mächtigen Unterweltboss, der Dad unbedingt zerstören wollte. Melody verschwand nach diesem Abend spurlos. Erst sehr viel später erfuhr Dad durch Zufall, dass sie am 15.02.1978 im Northwestern Memorial Hospital einen Jungen zur Welt gebracht hatte. Dad stellte Nachforschungen an und fand heraus, dass dieser Junge, den sie Donald Sean genannt hatte, sein eigener Sohn war. Als er über den ersten Schock hinweg war, schöpfte er Hoffnung. Er dachte, dass Melody jetzt endlich ein normales Leben führen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Sie ging weiterhin auf den Strich und nahm auch weiter Drogen. Um ihren Sohn kümmerte sie sich so gut wie gar nicht. Eine aufmerksame Nachbarin von ihr verständigte das Jugendamt. Die zuständige Sachbearbeiterin entschied, ihr das Kind wegzunehmen. Als nächster Verwandter der Mutter sollte Dad wohl den Jungen aufnehmen, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt war meine Schwester bereits auf der Welt. Angeblich kam noch hinzu, dass der Gedanke, dass er mit seiner eigenen Schwester ein Kind hatte, damals noch schwerer auf ihm lastete als jetzt. Dad weigerte sich, vor allem weil er Mom nicht verletzen wollte. Also suchte er nach einer anderen Lösung und fand sie. Monate zuvor war er auf einer Konferenz gewesen und hat dort Donald Flack kennengelernt. Die beiden wurden die besten Freunde. Mein Vater wusste, dass sein Freund und seine Frau sich unbedingt ein Kind wünschten, aber keines bekommen konnten. Deswegen schilderte er ihm sein Problem, und er bot seine Hilfe an. Er und seine Frau waren bereit, seinen und Melodys Sohn als ihren eigenen großzuziehen. Zudem wusste Dad, dass der Leiter des Northwestern Memorial Hospital Dreck am Stecken hatte. Er zwang ihn, das Ehepaar Flack als leibliche Eltern in die Geburtsurkunde einzutragen und sämtliche Unterlagen über die wahren Eltern zu vernichten."

„Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof", meinte Don.

„Was kann man denn daran nicht verstehen?!", rief Dale. „Wir beide sind Halbbrüder. Und da drinnen in dem Zimmer liegt deine Halbschwester, du Idiot!", sagte Dale.

Er verstand nicht, warum Don das nicht kapierte.

„Aber..."

„Ich weiß, dass es ein sehr großer Schock für dich sein muss, Don. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe es zuerst auch nicht glauben wollen. Aber dann habe ich dich gesehen, und du hast definitiv Ähnlichkeiten mit unserem Vater, mit Sean Castlereagh."

Jessy konnte nicht glauben, was sie da soeben gehört hatte, und ihr Blick ging zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Don. Wenn das, was Dale gesagt hatte, wirklich stimmte, dann war das bisherige Leben ihres Mannes eine einzige Lüge. Sie hatte Angst, dass Don daran zerbrechen würde.

„Ich...", sagte Don, doch dann verstummte er wieder.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann können wir auch einen DNA-Test machen. Der wird zeigen, dass wir Halbbrüder sind", sagte Dale.

„Don, du musst das nicht machen, wenn du nicht willst", meinte Jessy, die sah, dass Don ganz blass geworden war.

„Doch. Ich will Gewissheit haben, dass das, was Dale gesagt hat, auch wirklich die Wahrheit ist", entgegnete Don.

Dale nickte zufrieden.

vvv

Die beiden Männer teilten einer Krankenschwester ihr Anliegen mit. Nach Rücksprache mit einem Arzt wurde Don und Dale jeweils Blut abgenommen und zur DNA-Analyse ins krankenhauseigene Labor geschickt.

Nur wenig später kam ein Arzt auf die beiden zu.

„Und?", fragten Don und Dale.

„Nun ja, es stimmt. Sie beide sind miteinander verwandt. Die DNA weist eindeutige Übereinstimmungen auf."

„Siehst du? Ich habe es dir ja gesagt", sagte Dale nur, als sie zurück zu Jessy gingen.

„Ja, das hast du. Aber ich muss zugeben, irgendwie gefällt mir der Gedanke, auch wenn mein bisheriges Leben eine Lüge war."

„Na ja, nicht dein ganzes Leben war eine Lüge. Nur die Sache mit den Eltern. Aber sieh es doch mal positiv. Du hast jetzt noch einen Bruder sowie eine Schwester. Hinzu kommen noch zwei wundervolle Nichten und zwei wundervolle Neffen. Na ja, von dem einen Neffen wirst du nicht viel haben, weil Sandrina, Jake und ich bald wieder zurück nach Chicago müssen. Aber deine Schwester und ihre Kinder brauchen dich."

„Na schön. Du hast mich überzeugt. Aber ich werde mit den Leuten, die ich bisher für meine Eltern gehalten habe, noch ein ernstes Wort reden. Genauso wie ich mit meinem biologischen Vater ein Hühnchen zu rupfen habe."

„Da musst du dich hinten anstellen, glaub ich. Es gibt andere Leute, die Sean Castlereagh zuerst die Leviten lesen werden, allen voran meine Mutter. Und wenn Destiny - sollte sie wieder gesund werden - davon erfährt, dann macht sie unserem Vater das Leben zur Hölle. Sie sieht zwar nicht so aus, aber sie hat ein sehr explosives Temperament."

„Gut zu wissen", meinte Don. „Ähm, ... wissen die Kinder schon, was mit ihrer Mutter ist?"

„Nein. Sandrina weiß es auch noch nicht, ebenso wenig unsere Eltern. Aber ich werde sie noch anrufen."

Don nickte.

vvv

Dale ging zum nächsten öffentlichen Telefon und rief seine Frau an.

„Sandrina, ich habe leider keine guten Nachrichten. Destiny liegt im Krankenhaus, und es sieht nicht gut aus. Komm bitte sofort mit den Kindern hierher. Wir sind im Angel of Mercy. Kommt direkt auf die Intensivstation", sagte er.

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Sandrina geschockt.

„Das sage ich dir, wenn ihr hier seid", antwortete Dale.

„In Ordnung. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg."

vvv

Schon kurze Zeit später hatte Sandrina das Krankenhaus erreicht und eilte mit den Kindern auf die Intensivstation.

Dort wartete Dale schon auf sie.

„Also, was ist jetzt mit Destiny?", fragte Sandrina besorgt.

Dale führte seine Frau einige Schritte von den Kindern weg.

„Destiny wurde von diesem Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez auf grausame Weise gequält. Er hat sie wohl mehrfach missbraucht oder vergewaltigt. Ebenso hat er sie mehrfach geschlagen und mit Drogen vollgepumpt. Er hat sie auch zuletzt vergiftet. Er wollte wohl sicherstellen, dass sie dieses Mal nicht überlebt."

„Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte Sandrina.

„Die Ärzte haben das Gift neutralisiert. Aber aufgrund des Gifts hat Destiny das Kind verloren. Während der Operation gab es Komplikationen. Destiny hatte innere Blutungen. Durch den hohen Blutverlust ist sie ins Koma gefallen. Ihr Leben hängt momentan an einem seidenen Faden. Die Ärzte können nicht sagen, ob sie es schaffen wird oder nicht."

Sandrina war sichtlich entsetzt.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sandrina. „Wir müssen doch schon Montag wieder in Chicago sein."

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Dale. „Solange Destiny im Koma liegt, wird sich wohl entweder Elaine oder die Fürsorge um die Kinder kümmern. Mom und Dad können momentan auch nicht aus Chicago weg."

„Dale, was ist, wenn Destiny nicht mehr aufwachen sollte?", fragte Sandrina vorsichtig.

„Dann werden wir die Kinder zu uns nehmen."

Sandrina nickte.

„Allerdings hege ich die Hoffnung, dass CJ, Jamie und Molly es schaffen, ihre Mutter wieder aus dem Koma zu holen", sagte Dale.

„Hoffentlich erfüllt sich deine Hoffnung", sagte sie. „Können die Kinder und ich zu ihr?"

„Detective Taylor ist momentan bei ihr, aber das macht nichts. Du kannst trotzdem mit den Kindern zu ihr."

Sandrina nickte und ging zurück zu den Kindern. Dann führte sie sie in das Zimmer.

„Guten Tag, Detective", sagte Sandrina und reichte Mac die Hand.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Castlereagh", erwiderte er.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Sandrina und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Destiny.

„Die Werte sind schwach, aber sie sind momentan stabil", antwortete Mac. „Sind das ihre Kinder?"

Die Kinder hatten sich im Hintergrund gehalten. Die ganzen Maschinen schüchterten sie ein.

„Nur drei davon", sagte Sandrina und stellte die Kinder vor.

Mac ging zu Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly hin und ging in die Hocke.

„Hallo, ich bin Mac."

„Sind Sie Polizist?", fragte Jamie, der Macs Anstecker gesehen hatte.

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Was ist mit Mami?", fragte Molly. „Hat der böse Mann Mami weh getan?"

„Ja, hat er", antwortete Mac. „Aber ich bin sicher, eure Mami wird bald wieder gesund werden."

„So sieht sie aber nicht aus", bemerkte Candace Jean.

Ihre Bemerkung bewirkte, dass Molly anfing zu weinen.

„Hey! Nicht weinen!", sagte Mac und nahm Molly in den Arm. „Deine Mami wird wieder gesund. Sie liebt dich und deine Geschwister über alles. Sie wird euch nicht alleine lassen."

Molly sah Mac mit großen Augen an.

„Kann ich mich zu Mami setzen?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich", antwortete Mac, hob die Kleine hoch, trug sie zum Bett und setzte sie dort ab.

Candace Jean und Jamie folgten ihrer Schwester ans Bett.

„Was genau ist mit Mami?", fragte Molly und sah Sandrina an.

„Sie schläft ganz tief und fest, damit sie schnell wieder gesund wird. Sie schläft aber auch so tief, damit sie die großen Schmerzen, die sie hat, nicht spürt", antwortete Sandrina.

„Wann wacht Mami wieder auf?", fragte Jamie.

Sandrina sah Mac an. Sie beide wussten, wie es um Destiny stand. Aber was sollten sie den Kindern sagen? Sie wollten ihnen die Hoffnung nicht nehmen.

„Den Zeitpunkt bestimmt eure Mutter selbst", antwortete Mac. „Sie wird aufwachen, wenn sie wieder gesund ist."

„Wirklich?", fragten Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly.

„Wirklich", antwortete Mac.

„Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?", fragte Sandrina.

„Ja", ertönte es gleichzeitig.

„Gut, dann besorg ich euch etwas", sagte Sandrina. „Wollt ihr bei eurer Mutter bleiben?"

„Ja."

„Okay. Fasst aber nichts an. Die Maschinen überwachen eure Mutter, damit ihr im Schlaf nichts passiert", sagte Sandrina.

„Ihr könnt eurer Mutter erzählen, was ihr so alles erlebt habt. Sie kann zwar nichts sagen, aber sie hört euch trotzdem", meinte Mac mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

Die Kinder nickten.

„Nicht vergessen: Nichts anfassen!", sagte Sandrina und verließ mit Jake das Krankenzimmer.

Mac folgte ihr.

„Dale, könntest du auf die Kinder aufpassen?", fragte Sandrina. „Ich besorge ihnen etwas zu trinken."

„Klar, mache ich. Bringst du mir auch etwas mit?"

Sandrina nickte.

„Ich helfe Ihnen", bot sich Mac an.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Getränkeautomaten.

vvv

„Detective, es gibt ein Problem", sagte Sandrina, als sie die Getränke holten.

„Was denn für ein Problem?", fragte Mac verwundert.

„Dale, Jake und ich müssen Montag wieder in Chicago sein. Und meine Schwiegereltern können auch nicht nach New York kommen."

„Das ist wirklich ein Problem", meinte Mac. „Das bedeutet dann ja, dass sich die Fürsorge solange um die Kinder kümmern muss, bis Destiny aus dem Koma erwacht."

Sandrina nickte.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern", sagte Mac.

„Danke."

„Ich werde auch ab und zu nach Destiny sehen, wenn mein Job das zulässt."

Sandrina sah Mac verwundert an.

„Das wollen Sie wirklich tun? Warum?", fragte sie.

„Destiny tut mir leid. Sie ist so jung und musste in so kurzer Zeit soviel Leid erdulden, vor allem den Tod ihres Mannes. Ich weiß, wie es ist, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren."

Sandrina bemerkte die Traurigkeit, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Ihre Frau?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Mac nickte.

„Sie hieß Claire. Sie starb bei den Anschlägen vom 11. September. Ihr Verlust hat eine sehr tiefe Wunde in mein Herz gerissen."

„Sie haben sie sehr geliebt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das habe ich", sagte Mac. „Destiny hat wohl ihren Mann auch sehr geliebt."

„Das hat sie wirklich. Die beiden waren ein richtiges Traumpaar. Drake war ihre ganz große Liebe, die Liebe ihres Lebens. Es gab nie Streit zwischen den beiden. Und die Kinder haben das Glück perfekt gemacht."

„Und nun steht sie ganz allein mit den Kindern da."

„Sie ist eine starke Frau. Sie wird es schaffen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie wacht wieder aus dem Koma auf."

„Ich bin sicher, sie wird aufwachen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie eine wahre Kämpferin ist. Und sie weiß, dass ihre Kinder sie brauchen."

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben Recht, Detective", meinte Sandrina. „Die Prognose der Ärzte lässt nichts Gutes erahnen."

„Ich weiß, aber wir sollten abwarten. Destiny muss nun beweisen, dass sie eine Kämpferin ist."

vvv

Sandrina und Mac kehrten zu den anderen zurück.

Stella wartete schon ungeduldig.

„Mac, wir müssen los", sagte sie. „Wir haben einen neuen Fall."

„Okay, ich komme sofort. Ich will nur noch den Kindern die Getränke geben."

Stella nickte.

Mac und Sandrina betraten das Krankenzimmer und verteilten die Getränke.

„Deine Frau hat mir erzählt, dass ihr zurück nach Chicago müsst. Keine Angst, ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass die Kinder gut versorgt werden, solange Destiny im Koma ist", sagte er leise zu Dale.

„Danke, Mac", sagte dieser.

Mac nickte und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Dann machten sich er und Stella auf den Weg.

vvv

Mac hielt sein Versprechen und rief die Kinderfürsorge an. Er hatte schon oft mit einer Sachbearbeiterin dort zu tun gehabt, und so rief er sie an.

„Hamilton?"

„Hier ist Detective Taylor."

„Detective, was kann ich diesmal für Sie tun?"

„Mrs. Hamilton, ich habe da drei Kinder für Sie, einen Jungen und zwei Mädchen. Sie sind fünf und vier Jahre alt. Sie brauchen vorübergehend jemanden, der für sie sorgt."

„Was ist mit den Eltern? Haben sie die Kinder vernachlässigt? Oder sind die Eltern alkohol- oder drogenabhängig? Oder sitzen sie im Gefängnis?"

„Nein, Mrs. Hamilton. Die Kinder haben vor kurzem ihren Vater verloren. Er war Polizist und wurde im Dienst getötet, vielmehr ermordet."

„Also, Halbwaisen."

„Ja. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Die Kinder haben eine schwere Zeit hinter sich. Sie wurden von dem Mörder ihres Vaters entführt, damit die Mutter zu ihm kommt. Die Mutter ist darauf eingegangen, um ihre Kinder zu beschützen. Tatsächlich schaffte sie es, dass die Kinder freigelassen wurden. Dafür musste sie selbst viel erleiden. Fakt ist, dass sie noch von ihrem Ehemann schwanger war, es aber geheim gehalten hatte. Allerdings wollte der Mörder ihres Mannes sie ebenfalls umbringen und hat sie vergiftet. Durch das Gift verlor sie das Kind."

„Und warum verständigen Sie die Fürsorge?", fragte Ireen Hamilton.

„Es gab Komplikationen. Die Mutter hat während einer Operation sehr viel Blut verloren und liegt jetzt im Koma. Sie kämpft um ihr Leben, aber die Ärzte wissen nicht, ob sie es schaffen wird."

„Ach du meine Güte!", stöhnte Ireen Hamilton. „Hat sie noch Verwandtschaft?"

„Ja, schon. Aber ihr Bruder und ihre Schwägerin müssen nach Chicago zurückkehren, und die Eltern können von dort nicht weg. Sie wollen die Kinder auch nicht nach Chicago holen. Die Kinder sollen die Mutter so oft es geht besuchen können."

„Wann müssen der Bruder und die Schwägerin nach Chicago zurück?"

„Montag. Ich weiß, die Zeit ist knapp, aber ich weiß, dass Sie alles Mögliche tun werden."

„Das stimmt. Gibt es außer der Familie noch jemanden, der sich um die Kinder kümmern könnte, also aus dem näheren Umfeld?"

„Die Nachbarin, Elaine Dawson. Sie passt wohl öfters auf die Kinder auf."

„Haben Sie die Telefonnummer von ihr? Ich könnte anfragen, ob sie nicht die Kinder solange bei sich aufnimmt und sich um sie kümmert."

„Aber natürlich", sagte Mac und gab ihr die Telefonnummer.

„Ich werde Mrs. Dawson sofort anrufen. Es ist besser, wenn die Kinder aus ihrem gewohnten Umfeld nicht herausgerissen werden nach allem, was sie durchgemacht haben. Außerdem müssten sie sich so nicht an eine neue Person gewöhnen."

„Da haben Sie Recht. Ich danke Ihnen."

„Keine Ursache, Detective. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Mutter aus dem Koma aufwacht."

„Das hoffen wir alle, Mrs. Hamilton. Destiny MacAllan, die Mutter, ist uns allen ans Herz gewachsen, und wir alle machen uns große Sorgen um sie."

„Bitte halten Sie mich über ihren Zustand auf dem Laufenden, Detective."

„Mache ich. Auf Wiederhören."

„Auf Wiederhören."

vvv

Ireen Hamilton rief Elaine Dawson noch am selben Tag an.

„Dawson?"

„Mrs. Dawson, hier ist Ireen Hamilton von der Kinderfürsorge."

„Mrs. Hamilton, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Elaine überrascht. „Geht es um die Kinder von Destiny MacAllan?"

„Ja, Mrs. Dawson. Sie wissen, was mit Destiny MacAllan ist?"

„Ja, ihr Bruder und ihre Schwägerin haben es mir gesagt."

„Mrs. Dawson, ich rufe nur deshalb an, weil sich kein Verwandter der Mutter um die Kinder kümmern kann. Meine Frage ist nun: Würden Sie sich solange um die Kinder kümmern, bis die Mutter aus dem Koma aufwacht? Die Kinder kennen Sie, und Sie haben sich doch schon öfters um die Kinder gekümmert, soweit ich das gehört habe."

„Das stimmt. Darf ich fragen, wer Ihnen das gesagt hat?"

„Detective Taylor vom CSI."

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich an ihn."

„Mrs. Dawson, ich rufe Sie nur deshalb an, weil die Kinder nicht aus ihrem gewohnten Umfeld herausgerissen werden sollen. Sie haben schon genug durchgemacht. Außerdem haben die Kinder Vertrauen zu Ihnen und müssten sich nicht erst an eine fremde Person gewöhnen. Zudem soll den Kinder so ermöglicht werden, ihre Mutter so oft wie möglich besuchen zu können."

„Mrs. Hamilton, ich werde mich um die drei kümmern, bis ihre Mutter aus dem Koma aufwacht. Aber was ist, wenn sie es nicht schaffen sollte?"

„Das werden wir dann sehen. Aber Sie sollten nicht gleich pessimistisch denken. Kinder haben feine Antennen dafür. Sie müssen den Kindern immer wieder Hoffnung machen, auch wenn Sie selbst keine haben. Es ist wichtig, dass die Kinder daran glauben, dass ihre Mutter wieder aufwacht. Glauben Sie, Sie schaffen das?"

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Elaine. „Es wird zwar schwer werden, aber es ist zu schaffen."

„Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt", sagte Ireen Hamilton. „Und falls Sie Fragen oder irgendwelche Probleme haben sollten, dann rufen Sie mich ruhig an. Ich stehe Ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite."

„In Ordnung. Danke, Mrs. Hamilton", sagte Elaine.

„Keine Ursache, Mrs. Dawson", sagte Ireen und gab ihr ihre Telefonnummer.

Dann beendete sie das Gespräch.

Elaine seufzte, als sie auch auflegte. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Destiny aus dem Koma aufwachen würde.

vvv

Sandrina, Dale und Jake bereiteten alles für ihre Abreise vor. Sie hatten ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber es half alles nichts. Sie mussten zurück nach Chicago.

Kurz bevor sie zum Flughafen fuhren, brachten sie Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly zu Elaine Dawson.

Natürlich wäre es den Kindern lieber gewesen, wenn Dale und Sandrina noch länger geblieben wären. Doch als Dale und Sandrina ihnen erklärten, dass sie wieder arbeiten mussten und die einzige andere Möglichkeit für die drei gewesen wäre, mit nach Chicago zu kommen und so weit weg von ihrer Mutter zu sein, erklärten sich Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly bereit, bei Elaine zu bleiben und ihr zu gehorchen.

So konnten Dale, Sandrina und Jake beruhigt nach Chicago fliegen. Dennoch machten sie sich weiterhin Sorgen um Destiny. Sie hofften inständig, dass sie wieder aus dem Koma erwachen würde.

Dale hatte vor der Abreise noch mit Don gesprochen und ihn gebeten, ein Auge auf Destiny und auch auf die Kinder zu haben, wann immer es ihm möglich war.

Außerdem hatte Dale Sandrina von dem Geheimnis seines Vaters erzählt. Sandrina war mehr als überrascht gewesen. Gleichzeitig fand sie es gut, dass wenigstens ein Verwandter in Destinys Nähe war, um auf sie aufzupassen.

vvv

Zwei Wochen vergingen. Doch Destinys Zustand besserte sich nicht. Es gab auch keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sie bald aus dem Koma aufwachen würde.

Elaine Dawson besuchte Destiny jeden zweiten oder dritten Tag zusammen mit Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly. Die Kinder waren traurig, dass ihre Mutter noch immer nicht aufgewacht war. Sie weinten viel, vor allem, wenn sie ihre Mutter besuchten. Elaine hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die Kinder wieder zu beruhigen.

Doch Elaine war nicht die einzige, die Destiny besuchte. Auch Mac, Stella und Jessy besuchten sie, wenn die Arbeit es zuließ.

vvv

Jessy machte sich Sorgen um Don. Seitdem er erfahren hatte, wer er wirklich war, war er irgendwie anders als sonst. Außerdem hatte er sich mit den Menschen überworfen, die er für seine Eltern gehalten hatte.

Don war auch nachdenklicher und ernster als sonst. Hinzu kam, dass er sich geradezu in die Arbeit stürzte. Es war in letzter Zeit öfters vorgekommen, dass Don eine Doppelschicht machte. Er war auch ziemlich launisch geworden.

In diesen vergangenen zwei Wochen hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal seine Halbschwester besucht. Jessy konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie selbst war in diesen zwei Wochen mindestens drei Mal im Krankenhaus gewesen. Sie hatte jedes Mal versucht, Don zu überreden, mitzukommen. Doch sie war immer gescheitert.

vvv

Don selbst hatte Angst, Destiny zu besuchen. Was war, wenn sie aufwachte, während er bei ihr war? Was sollte er ihr sagen? Wie sollte er reagieren? Das war der Grund, weshalb er sie nicht besuchte.

Er hoffte, dass niemand seinen inneren Zwiespalt bemerken würde, doch er irrte sich. Mac machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund, und er beschloss, ihn darauf anzusprechen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergab.

Mac brauchte nicht lange zu warten. Don kam eines Tages ins Crime Lab, um einen Fall mit ihm zu besprechen.

„Don, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Mac.

„Was soll denn mit mir los sein?", fragte Don zurück.

„Du bist seit zwei Wochen so seltsam. Du hast dich verändert. Du machst freiwillig Doppelschichten und bist auch launisch", sagte Mac.

Don spürte, dass er sich Mac anvertrauen konnte und musste.

„Mac, vor zwei Wochen ist etwas geschehen, was mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hat", meinte Don.

Mac sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er.

„Vor zwei Wochen hat Dale Castlereagh mich beiseite genommen, als du und Stella bei Destiny im Zimmer wart."

„Ja, und?"

„Er hat mir etwas gesagt, was mein Leben durcheinander gebracht hat. Mein ganzes bisheriges Leben war eine Lüge."

Mac verstand nicht, was Don ihm damit sagen wollte.

„Wieso sollte dein ganzes bisheriges Leben eine Lüge gewesen sein?"

„Weil ich nicht der Sohn von Donald Flack senior bin. Mein wirklicher Vater ist Sean Castlereagh. Dale und ich haben einen DNA-Test gemacht, und dieser brachte unsere Verwandtschaft ans Tageslicht."

„Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass Destiny deine Halbschwester ist", meinte Mac.

Don nickte.

„Don, Jessy hat mir erzählt, dass du Destiny nicht ein einziges Mal in den letzten zwei Wochen besucht hast. Darf ich fragen, warum?"

„Weil ich Angst habe, Mac. Was ist, wenn sie aufwacht, während ich da bin? Was soll ich ihr sagen? Wie soll ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalten?"

„Don, sollte sie aufwachen, wenn du bei ihr bist, dann verhältst du dich einfach wie immer. Das Wichtigste ist erst einmal, dass sie gesund wird. Das bedeutet, sollte sie wirklich aufwachen, während du bei ihr bist, dass du ihr noch nichts von eurer Verwandtschaft erzählst. Sie hat sehr viel durchgemacht in der letzten Zeit."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Don. „Ich soll also erst einmal die Wahrheit verschweigen."

Mac nickte.

„Wie ich gehört habe, warst du in diesen zwei Wochen fast täglich bei Destiny", sagte Don. „Darf ich fragen, warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht so genau", antwortete Mac. „Sie erinnert mich irgendwie an Claire und ihren Verlust."

„Bist du sicher, dass da nicht noch etwas anderes ist?", fragte Don und sah Mac prüfend an.

„Ich sagte doch, ich weiß es nicht so genau", antwortete Mac. „Selbst wenn da noch etwas anderes _wäre_, was aber nicht ist, dann wäre es ein sehr ungünstiger Zeitpunkt. Schließlich hat Destiny erst vor kurzem ihren Mann verloren. Sie tut mir einfach nur leid. Zudem habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie eine Bereicherung für unser Teams sein könnte."

„Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, sie zu fragen, ob sie wieder als CSI tätig werden will, oder?", fragte Don.

„Doch, genau das habe ich vor. Stella sagte doch, dass Destiny nicht von dem Geld ihrer Eltern leben will und sich zwangsläufig eine Arbeit suchen muss."

„Aber dafür muss Destiny erst einmal aus dem Koma aufwachen und wieder ganz gesund werden", bemerkte Don.

„Das ist wahr. Und jemand muss ihr noch die Wahrheit sagen, also dass sie das Kind verloren hat und dass du ihr Halbbruder bist."

Don sah Mac geschockt an.

„Du erwartest doch hoffentlich nicht von mir, dass ich ihr das sage, oder?", fragte er.

„Doch, das erwarte ich von dir. Es ist besser, wenn sie das von einem Verwandten erfährt. Du, Don, bist der einzige, der von ihrer Verwandtschaft noch da ist. Alle anderen sind in Chicago."

„Aber Mac, ich kann das nicht! Es ist besser, wenn ein anderer das machen würde. Ich bin dafür denkbar ungeeignet!"

Mac seufzte.

„Na schön, dann lässt du es halt", sagte er. „Obwohl Destiny jeden Beistand brauchen kann und wird, wenn sie aufwacht."

„Warum machst du es dann nicht?", fragte Don.

Mac sah Don irritiert an.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er.

„Nun, du hast von uns allen bisher am meisten Zeit an ihrem Krankenbett verbracht. Und du verstehst dich auch gut mit ihren Kindern. Ehrlich gesagt, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut mit Kindern umgehen kannst."

„Ich hatte oft genug mit Kindern zu tun", meinte Mac. „Also gut, dann werde ich Destiny zu gegebener Zeit die Wahrheit sagen, obwohl ich das nicht richtig finde."

Don grinste ihn schweigend an.

vvv

Mac besuchte Destiny die nächsten vier Wochen fast jeden Tag. Stella begleitete ihn manchmal. Ihr war die junge Frau auch sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

Eines Tages, als Mac alleine bei Destiny saß, verschlechterte sich ihr Zustand plötzlich. Sofort eilten die Ärzte und Krankenschwestern herbei und versuchten, Destiny mittels Injektionen wieder zu stabilisieren. Schließlich schafften sie es.

Mac standen der Schock und die Angst deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich wieder an Destinys Bett setzte.

Instinktiv nahm er Destinys Hand.

„Du musst kämpfen, Destiny! Deine Kinder brauchen dich! Hörst du? Du musst kämpfen! Tu es für deine Kinder! Tu es für Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly! Sie brauchen dich, ihre Mutter!"

Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er strich er sanft über die Wange.

„Destiny, hörst du mich? Ich flehe dich an: Du musst kämpfen! Du musst wieder aus dem Koma aufwachen! Es gibt Menschen, die dich lieben und die dich dringend brauchen!"

Doch es schien, als wenn Destiny noch nicht aufwachen wollte. Mac wollte aber dennoch nicht aufgeben. Ihm kam eine Idee.

vvv

Am nächsten Tag fuhr Mac zusammen mit Elaine Dawson und den Kindern ins Krankenhaus. Die Kinder sollten ihre Mutter dazu überreden, wieder aufzuwachen.

So saßen Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly auf dem Bett ihrer Mutter, während Mac und Elaine sich draußen mit dem behandelnden Arzt unterhielten. Sie wollten Genaueres über Destinys Gesundheitszustand erfahren. Sie waren erleichtert, als der Arzt ihnen sagte, dass sich Destinys Zustand über Nacht überraschenderweise verbessert hatte. Sie schwebte nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr.

Elaine und Mac betraten das Krankenzimmer. Candace Jean sah die beiden fragend an. Sie hatte gesehen, wie sie mit dem Arzt gesprochen hatten.

„Wird Mami sterben?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„Nein, CJ, eure Mami wird nicht sterben", antwortete Elaine lächelnd.

„Eurer Mami geht es sogar wieder viel besser", fügte Mac hinzu.

„Aber warum wacht sie dann nicht auf?", fragte Jamie.

„Sie erholt sich noch von den Verletzungen", antwortete Elaine. „Aber wenn ihr sie ganz lieb bittet, schafft ihr es vielleicht, dass sie aufwacht."

Das ließen sich die Kinder nicht zweimal sagen und flehten ihre Mutter an, doch endlich aufzuwachen. Doch nichts geschah.

„Versucht es doch mal mit dem Märchen Dornröschen", schlug Mac vor. „Stellt euch eure Mami als die schlafende Prinzessin vor und küsst sie wach."

„Aber im Märchen war es ein Prinz", bemerkte Jamie.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Aber du bist auch ein Prinz für deine Mutter. Also, versuch dein Glück", sagte Mac. „Und Candace Jean und Molly, ihr seid für eure Mutter kleine Prinzessinnen. Wir versuchen einfach eine andere Version des Märchens. Gebt eurer Mutter einen Kuss."

Die Kinder sahen Mac an und befolgten dann seinen Ratschlag. Doch wieder nichts.

Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly traten die Tränen in die Augen.

„Hey, nicht gleich aufgeben!", sagten Mac und Elaine und gingen zu den Kindern hin.

Sie nahmen die Kinder tröstend in den Arm.

„Ich glaube, wir vier gehen jetzt erst einmal in die Cafeteria und essen etwas", sagte Elaine. „Es wird Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Kommen Sie mit, Detective?"

„Nein, ich bleibe hier und pass auf Destiny auf."

Elaine nickte und verließ mit den Kindern das Krankenzimmer.

Mac hingegen setzte sich an Destinys Bett und nahm wieder ihre Hand.

„Destiny, du musst endlich aufwachen. Deine Kinder wünschen sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass du endlich aus deinem Dornröschenschlaf aufwachst. Sie brauchen ihre Mutter. Ich weiß, du hast viel durchgemacht in der letzten Zeit. Aber du hast eine Verpflichtung deinen Kindern gegenüber. Sie brauchen dich mehr denn je! Willst du, dass sie nach ihrem Vater auch noch ihre Mutter verlieren? Sollen sie als Waisen aufwachsen?"

Mac wollte Destinys Hand gerade loslassen, als er plötzlich einen leichten Druck wahrnahm. Überrascht sah er Destiny an.

Diese schlug die Augen auf.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit", sagte er erleichtert.

„Wo sind meine Kinder?", fragte Destiny schwach.

„In der Cafeteria mit Elaine."

„Gut", sagte Destiny schwach.

Sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch sie zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen.

„Hast du Schmerzen? Soll ich den Arzt rufen?", fragte Mac besorgt.

Destiny sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Haben Sie mich gerade geduzt?", fragte sie.

„Äh ja, entschuldigen Sie vielmals. Ich habe mir das in den vergangenen Wochen nur so angewöhnt."

„Sie haben mich schon vorher besucht?", fragte Destiny überrascht.

„Ja, fast täglich."

„Warum?"

„Weil... Ich gehe jetzt den Arzt holen", sagte Mac hastig und stand auf.

Dann verließ er das Krankenzimmer.

vvv

Kurze Zeit später untersuchten die Ärzte Destiny, während Mac draußen vor der Tür stand und sie bei ihrer Arbeit beobachtete.

In diesem Moment kehrte Elaine mit den Kindern wieder.

„Was ist los?", fragte Elaine besorgt, als sie Mac vor der Tür sah. „Ist etwas mit Destiny?"

Mac schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kinder, kommt mal her zu mir", sagte er stattdessen, und die Kinder gehorchten. „Was wünscht ihr euch von ganzem Herzen?"

„Dass Mami wieder aufwacht", antworteten die drei im Chor.

Mac nickte, sagte aber nichts weiter. Stattdessen sah er Elaine an. Diese stutzte.

„Soll das heißen...?", fragte sie.

„Ja", antwortete Mac. „Destiny ist vorhin aus dem Koma aufgewacht."

„Kinder, habt ihr das gehört?", fragte Elaine erfreut. „Eure Mami ist endlich aufgewacht!"

„Stimmt das, Onkel?", fragte Molly und sah Mac skeptisch an.

„Ja, das stimmt, Molly. Eure Mami ist aus ihrem Dornröschenschlaf aufgewacht. Aber solange die Ärzte bei ihr sind, dürfen wir nicht zu ihr."

„Aber warum sind die Ärzte bei Mami?", fragte Jamie.

„Sie wollen sehen, ob es eurer Mami wieder gut geht", antwortete Mac.

„Wann können wir zu Mami?", fragte Candace Jean.

„Sobald die Ärzte uns die Erlaubnis geben, Schatz", antwortete Elaine.

Die Kinder nickten.

vvv

Wenig später verließen die Ärzte das Krankenzimmer.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragten Mac und Elaine sofort.

„Sie hat noch Schmerzen, was unserer Ansicht nach von den inneren Verletzungen stammt. Aber wir haben ihr etwas dagegen gegeben", antwortete der Chefarzt. „Wenn Sie zu ihr gehen, dann achten Sie darauf, dass sie liegen bleibt."

Mac und Elaine nickten.

„Können wir jetzt zu unserer Mami?", fragte Molly.

„Ja, ihr dürft jetzt zu eurer Mutter", antwortete der Arzt mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Danke, Doktor", sagte Elaine.

Der Arzt nickte und ließ die fünf stehen.

Mac und Elaine führten die Kinder in das Krankenzimmer. Kaum hatten sie es betreten, da liefen die Kinder auch schon zu ihrer Mutter hin.

„Mami! Mami! Mami!", riefen sie.

Der Anblick ihrer Kinder zauberte ein Lächeln auf Destinys Gesicht, und sie streckte ihnen die Arme entgegen.

„Seid vorsichtig!", sagte sie.

„Mami, wie geht es dir?", fragte Candace Jean.

„Jetzt, wo ich euch sehe, wieder besser", antwortete Destiny und strich ihrer ältesten Tochter über die Haare.

„Mami, wir hatten Angst, dass du...", begann Molly, stoppte dann aber, weil ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ach, Molly! Ich könnte euch niemals alleine lassen", sagte Destiny und wischte ihrer jüngsten Tochter die Tränen weg. „Dafür liebe ich euch viel zu sehr."

„Wann kommst du wieder nach Hause, Mami?", fragte Jamie.

„Das wird noch eine Weile dauern, Liebling", antwortete Destiny. „Ich bin noch nicht ganz gesund. Und solange muss ich hier bleiben."

„Hat der böse Mann dir sehr weh getan?", fragte Candace Jean.

„Ja, hat er", antwortete Destiny. „Aber die Hauptsache ist, dass er euch nicht weh getan hat."

Sie sah ihre drei Kinder prüfend an.

„Hat sich Tante Elaine gut um euch gekümmert?", fragte sie.

„Ja", antwortete Jamie. „Aber ich hätte es schöner gefunden, wenn Onkel Dale und Tante Sandrina geblieben wären."

Destiny sah Elaine und Mac fragend an.

„Dale und Sandrina mussten wieder nach Chicago zurück, und das schon vor Wochen", erklärte Elaine. „Da hat die Kinderfürsorge entschieden, dass ich mich solange um deine Kinder kümmern soll."

„Wie lange lag ich im Koma?", fragte Destiny.

„Sechs Wochen", antwortete Mac.

Destiny sah ihn geschockt an. Dabei bemerkte sie den Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, und sie fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Gleichzeitig spürte sie, dass sowohl er als auch Elaine ihr etwas verschwiegen. Sie sah es an dem besorgten und zugleich mitleidigen Blick, mit dem Elaine sie bedachte.

„Ihr verschweigt mir etwas", stellte sie fest und beobachtete, wie Elaine Mac ansah.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen", sagte Elaine ausweichend. „Du musst erst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Und die Kinder müssen nach Hause."

„Und ich muss wieder ins Crime Lab."

„Kommen Sie morgen wieder?", fragte Destiny vorsichtig.

„Ja", antwortete Mac.

„Dürfen wir morgen auch wiederkommen?", fragten Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly.

„Ihr habt morgen Nachmittag Arzttermine", entgegnete Elaine. „Ihr könnt eure Mami übermorgen wieder besuchen."

Die Kinder sahen ihre Mutter traurig an.

„Mami, bitte dürfen wir dich morgen besuchen?", fragte Jamie.

„Ihr habt doch Tante Elaine gehört. Ihr habt morgen Arzttermine. Die gehen vor. Ich lauf euch ja nicht weg."

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber, Jamie. Ihr müsst die Arzttermine wahrnehmen. Sie dienen nur eurem Besten. Oder wollt ihr eure Mami unglücklich machen?"

Das wirkte.

„Nein, wollen wir nicht", sagten die drei kleinlaut.

„So ist es brav", sagte Destiny. „Und nun ab nach Hause."

Elaine führte die Kinder nach draußen. Mac folgte ihnen.

vvv

„Detective, wie sagen wir ihr, dass sie das Kind verloren hat?", fragte Elaine, als Mac sie und die Kinder daheim absetzten.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Besser wäre es eigentlich, wenn jemand von ihrer Familie ihr das sagt."

„Auch wieder wahr. Ich werde ihre Familie anrufen, auch um ihr zu sagen, dass Destiny endlich aus dem Koma aufgewacht ist."

„Machen Sie das", sagte Mac.

„Detective, ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe", sagte Elaine.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte Mac. „Sollten Sie Hilfe brauchen, dann rufen Sie mich an."

„Detective, ich frage mich gerade, warum Sie Destiny in diesen letzten Wochen so oft besucht haben."

„Ehrlich gesagt kann ich Ihnen keine Antwort darauf geben. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass Destiny mir sehr leid tut und mich an meinen eigenen Verlust erinnert. Wissen Sie, ich habe meine Frau bei den Anschlägen vom 11. September verloren. Destiny erinnert mich irgendwie an sie. Zudem hoffe ich, dass ich sie nach ihrer Genesung für mein Crime Lab begeistern kann. Ich könnte jemanden wie Destiny gebrauchen. Sie hat unter Beweis gestellt, dass sie das, was sie gelernt hat, immer noch anwenden kann."

„Dann drücke ich Ihnen mal die Daumen. Aber ich warne Sie, Detective: Destiny kann sehr stur sein. Und ihr Temperament ist manchmal sehr explosiv."

„Das bestärkt mich nur in meinem Vorhaben, ihr den Job als Leiterin der Ballistik einzu-stellen. Die Laboranten dort brauchen dringend eine starke Führung."

„Sie wird den Job gut gebrauchen können. Es wird sie ablenken von allem, was geschehen ist."

„Das hoffe ich", sagte Mac.

Elaine nickte und stieg aus. Dann half sie den Kindern beim Aussteigen.

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagte sie, bevor sie zum Haus ging.

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagte Mac und fuhr dann los.

vvv

Elaine rief Destinys Bruder und ihre Schwägerin an, sobald sie die Kinder zum Spielen geschickt hatte. Doch dort nahm niemand ab. Also versuchte es Elaine bei Destinys Eltern.

„Fiona Castlereagh?"

„Mrs. Castlereagh, hier ist Elaine Dawson, die Nachbarin Ihrer Tochter."

„Ist was mit Destiny oder mit den Kindern?", fragte Fiona alarmiert.

„Den Kindern geht es gut. Aber es geht um Ihre Tochter."

„Was ist mit Destiny? Hat sich ihr Zustand verschlimmert?", fragte Fiona ängstlich.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Mrs. Castlereagh. Destiny geht es gut, sehr gut sogar, wenn man von den Schmerzen absieht. Sie ist heute aus dem Koma aufgewacht."

„Was? Aber das sind ja gute Neuigkeiten!"

„Schon, aber trotzdem sollten Sie und Ihre Familie nach New York kommen. Destiny weiß noch nicht, dass sie das Kind verloren hat. Und Detective Taylor und ich finden, dass jemand von der Verwandtschaft ihr diese Hiobsbotschaft überbringen sollte."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Fiona. „Ich hoffe, dass mein Mann, mein Sohn und meine Schwiegertochter sich frei nehmen können."

„Destiny braucht Sie jetzt. Sie spürt, dass wir ihr etwas verheimlichen, aber wie gesagt, wir wissen nicht, wie wir ihr die Hiobsbotschaft überbringen sollen."

„In Ordnung. Selbst wenn mein Mann sowie mein Sohn und seine Familie nicht kommen können, so werde zumindest ich mit dem nächsten Flug kommen. Ich werde mir ein Taxi vom Flughafen nehmen."

„Okay. Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn Sie hier in New York gelandet sind, damit ich weiß, wann Sie ungefähr hier sind."

„Mache ich. Grüßen Sie die Kinder von mir."

„Mache ich, Mrs. Castlereagh. Bis dann."

„Bis dann."

vvv

Fiona hielt Wort und nahm den nächsten Flug nach New York. Noch am selben Abend traf sie bei Elaine ein.

„Grandma!", riefen die Kinder erfreut, als sie sie sahen.

„Hallo, Kinder!", begrüßte sie ihre Enkel und umarmte die drei.

„Sie kommen gerade richtig, Mrs. Castlereagh. Ich habe gerade das Abendessen fertig", sagte Elaine.

„Kann ich Ihnen etwas helfen?", fragte Fiona.

„Nein, es ist alles schon vorbereitet, dank der drei wundervollen Helfer, die ich hatte."

Elaine sah Candace Jean, Jamie und Molly stolz an.

vvv

Als Elaine am nächsten Tag mit den Kindern zum Arzt fuhr, besuchte Fiona ihre Tochter im Krankenhaus.

Destiny war überrascht, als sie ihre Mutter sah.

„Mom, das ist ja eine Überraschung! Was machst du denn hier?"

„Elaine hat mich angerufen. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass du aus dem Koma aufgewacht bist. Da dachte ich mir, ich komme hierher nach New York und schaue mal nach, wie es meiner Tochter geht."

„Mir geht's den Umständen entsprechend. Ich habe noch Schmerzen, aber es geht schon. Allerdings habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir alle Leute etwas verschweigen."

Fiona sah ihre Tochter ernst an. Sie hatte mit dem Arzt gesprochen, bevor sie das Krankenzimmer betreten hatte.

„Es gibt da wirklich etwas, Liebling", sagte Fiona.

„Raus mit der Sprache, Mom! Was ist los?"

„Schatz, aufgrund des Giftes, das dir dieses Schwein verabreicht hat, hast du das Kind verloren", sagte Fiona. „Es tut mir so leid! Ich weiß, wie sehr du dich darauf gefreut hast."

Destiny sah ihre Mutter entsetzt an.

„Ich... ich habe das Kind verloren?", fragte sie geschockt nach.

Fiona nickte und nahm ihre Tochter, die nun in Tränen ausbrach, tröstend in die Arme.

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Schatz!", sagte sie und strich ihr über das Haar. „Wein dich ruhig aus. Das wird dich befreien."

„Es geht schon wieder. Es ist nur so, dass..."

„Ich weiß, Kleines. Ich weiß. Aber du hast noch drei wundervolle Kinder. In jedem von ihnen lebt ein Teil deines Mannes und seiner Liebe zu dir weiter", sagte Fiona und sah ihre Tochter an. „Und Drake wird auch immer ein Teil von dir sein. Er wird immer bei dir sein, in deinem Herzen."

Destiny nickte.

„Ich hatte mich trotzdem auf das Kind gefreut", sagte sie leise.

„Das weiß ich, Liebling", sagte Fiona. „Es hat einfach nicht sollen sein. Aber das Leben geht weiter."

„Ich weiß, Mom. Aber momentan fühle ich mich so leer. Zwei Verluste in so kurzer Zeit, auch wenn ich die meiste Zeit davon im Koma lag. Ich fühle mich auch so kraftlos."

„Das legt sich wieder, glaub mir", meinte Fiona. „Du bist noch jung und kannst noch einmal neu anfangen."

„Das werde ich wohl tun müssen", seufzte Destiny. „Mom, die Kinder und ich werden hier in New York bleiben. Ich möchte sie nicht schon wieder aus ihrem gewohnten Umfeld herausreißen."

„Das ist okay, Liebling. Das Wohl der Kinder geht vor."

„Da ist aber noch etwas, Mom."

„Was denn?"

„Ich möchte nicht auf eure Kosten leben. Ich weiß, dass ihr mich finanziell unterstützen würdet. Aber ich möchte auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen. Ich weiß auch, dass die Witwen- sowie die Halbwaisenrente nicht ausreichen werden. Ich werde mir deshalb wohl einen Job suchen müssen. Ich möchte auch nicht den ganzen Tag nur zu Hause sitzen und mich um den Haushalt kümmern."

„Ich verstehe dich, Schatz. Und es ist okay", sagte Fiona. „Außerdem wäre es bei uns daheim momentan eh nicht sehr gut. Ich bin froh, dass ich hierher fliegen konnte."

„Mom, ist irgend etwas geschehen?", fragte Destiny alarmiert.

„Wir haben uns gestritten, dein Vater und ich."

Destiny sah ihre Mutter verwirrt an.

„Worüber?"

„Dein Vater hat mir knapp dreißig Jahre lang etwas sehr Wichtiges verheimlicht, und nicht nur mir, sondern auch Dale und dir."

„Was denn?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du schon kräftig genug für einen weiteren Schock bist"

„Mom!", sagte Destiny tadelnd. „Sag mir jetzt sofort, was Dad uns verschwiegen hat."

Fiona seufzte.

„Also, vor dreißig Jahren...", begann Fiona, wurde jedoch durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Herein", sagte Destiny.

Don betrat das Krankenzimmer, flankiert von Mac auf der einen und Jessy auf der anderen Seite. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

Fiona bemerkte es und ging zu ihm hin.

„Sie kommen gerade im richtigen Augenblick. Ich wollte Destiny gerade von dem Geheimnis meines Mannes erzählen", sagte sie leise zu ihm.

Don sah Jessy und Mac an. Die beiden nickten aufmunternd. Es war vor nicht ganz einer Stunde gewesen, als sie beide Don ins Gewissen geredet hatten. Und sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten Don überreden können, zu seiner Halbschwester ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, um ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Die Tatsache, dass Destinys Mutter anwesend war und genau dasselbe vorgehabt hatte, kam ihnen nur gelegen.

„Kleines, du kennst ja Detective Don Flack junior. Das Geheimnis deines Vaters hat mit ihm zu tun", sagte Fiona und führte Don zu Destiny ans Bett.

Destiny sah die beiden irritiert an.

„Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr", sagte sie. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Wir werden es dir erklären", antwortete Fiona.

„Darf ich das machen?", fragte Don und sah Fiona an.

„Aber natürlich."

Don setzte sich an Destinys Bett und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Schließlich fand er sie und erklärte Destiny, was es mit dem Geheimnis ihres Vaters auf sich hatte.

Destiny war schockiert.

„Ist das wirklich wahr, Mom?", fragte sie.

„Ja, das ist es, Liebling."

„Und Dad hat das all die Jahre verschwiegen?"

„Ja, leider."

„Aber das bedeutet dann ja, dass ich zwei Brüder habe", sagte Destiny.

„Genau das bedeutet es", sagte Mac und trat zu ihr hin.

Jessy folgte ihm.

„Und nicht nur das. Du hast nicht nur einen weiteren Bruder, sondern auch eine weitere Schwägerin", sagte Jessy und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Destiny war sprachlos.

„So etwas hat auch seine guten Seiten", meinte Fiona. „Während wir in Chicago sind, können wir sicher sein, dass es hier in New York jemanden gibt, der auf dich und die Kinder aufpasst. So können wir in Chicago viel beruhigter schlafen."

„Vorausgesetzt, du und Dad legt euren Streit bei", bemerkte Destiny. „Mom, ich kann dich verstehen, du bist verletzt und enttäuscht. Aber ich denke, ich weiß, warum Dad solange geschwiegen hat."

„Ach, und warum?", fragte Fiona.

„Er hat sich dafür geschämt, und er schämt sich immer noch. Aber vielmehr: Er wollte dich nicht verletzen, indem er dir die Wahrheit sagt."

„Das weiß ich, Schatz. Aber deswegen haben wir uns auch nicht gestritten. Der Grund für unseren Streit war der, dass dein Vater sich damals geweigert hat, seinen Sohn selbst aufzuziehen."

„Mom, wie hast du eigentlich von Dads Geheimnis erfahren?", fragte Destiny.

„Dale hat euren Vater gezwungen, es mir zu sagen."

„Wusste Dale davon?"

„Ja, soweit ich weiß, hat euer Vater es ihm erzählt, bevor er damals mit Sandrina und Jake hierher nach New York geflogen ist."

„Und Dale hat es mir erzählt", sagte Don. „Ich wollte es zuerst nicht glauben, aber der DNA-Test hat bewiesen, dass Dale und ich verwandt sind."

Destiny sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Herzlich willkommen in der Familie Castlereagh", sagte sie.

Don grinste.

„Eines sage ich dir jetzt schon mal, Destiny: Ich werde ein sehr wachsames Auge auf dich haben, damit du keine Dummheiten anstellst oder damit dir nicht wieder etwas passiert", sagte er mit gespieltem Ernst.

„Gut zu wissen", erwiderte Destiny amüsiert.

„Du solltest dich jetzt noch ein wenig ausruhen, damit du schnell wieder gesund wirst", sagte Fiona. „Morgen werde ich dann mit CJ, Jamie und Molly kommen."

„Mom, da wir ja jetzt Familienzuwachs haben, möchte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten", sagte Destiny.

„Natürlich, Kleines. Was soll ich denn tun?"

„Wenn Don das möchte, dann stell ihm seinen Neffen und seine Nichten vor. Ich denke, gerade Jamie wird hier in New York eine männliche Bezugsperson brauchen."

„Was sagst du, Don? Willst du die Kinder deiner Schwester kennenlernen?", fragte Jessy.

Alle sahen Don erwartungsvoll an.

„Gerne", antwortete er schließlich.

„Du brauchst auch keine Angst zu haben. Die drei sind eigentlich ganz pflegeleicht. Und zur Not ist meine Mutter ja noch da. Nicht wahr, Mom?"

Fiona nickte.

„Wir lassen dich dann jetzt mal allein. Du brauchst wirklich dringend Schlaf", sagte sie und schob Don, Jessy und Mac hinaus.

vvv

Destiny musste noch zwei weitere Wochen im Krankenhaus bleiben. In der ersten Woche bekam sie regelmäßigen Besuch von ihrer Mutter und den Kindern sowie von Don, Jessy und Mac.

Doch Fiona musste wieder nach Chicago zurück. Deswegen besuchten Don, Jessy und Mac Destiny in der zweiten Woche regelmäßig, und sie brachten auch die Kinder mit.

Mac und Don holten Destiny auch am Tag ihrer Entlassung ab und brachten sie nach Hause.

Elaine hatte schon alles für Destinys Heimkehr vorbereitet. Sie hatte Kaffee gekocht und auch einen Kuchen gebacken.

Sie empfing Destiny mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.

„Schön, dass du wieder gesund bist", sagte Elaine.

„Es hat ja auch lange genug gedauert", meinte Destiny. „Wo sind die Kinder?"

„Sie sind draußen im Garten und spielen", sagte Elaine. „Sie wollten nicht solange warten. Deswegen haben sie schon Saft und Kekse von mir bekommen."

„Das ist gut. Ich werde später nach ihnen sehen. Jetzt möchte ich mich erst einmal hinsetzen. Ich bin noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen", sagte Destiny.

„Das sieht man", sagte Don und blieb an ihrer Seite, da sie etwas wankte.

„Möchten Sie auch Kaffee und Kuchen?", fragte Elaine.

„Gerne", antworteten Mac und Don.

„Die beiden haben heute einen freien Tag", erklärte Destiny mit einem Lächeln.

„Na ja, nicht ganz", meinte Mac. „Wir haben uns einen halben Tag freigenommen."

„Ja, geht denn das so einfach bei Ihnen?", fragte Elaine erstaunt.

„Eigentlich nicht. Aber das hier war sozusagen ein Notfall", antwortete Don grinsend.

Elaine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ein Notfall? Aber wieso?"

„Nun ja, ich konnte meine kleine Schwester doch unmöglich mit dem Taxi nach Hause fahren lassen", sagte Don und sah Destiny an.

„Nein, das konntest du wirklich unmöglich zulassen", meinte Destiny mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Außerdem habe ich den Kindern gestern versprochen, dass ich ihre Mutter persönlich nach Hause bringen werde", sagte er.

„Wirklich?", fragte Destiny verwundert. „Davon hast du mir ja gar nichts gesagt."

„Du musst auch nicht alles wissen", entgegnete Don mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Don, du kannst doch nicht deine Schwester ärgern", sagte Mac mit gespieltem Ernst.

In Wahrheit war er aber froh, dass Destiny wieder lachen konnte. Er hatte nach den ganzen tragischen Ereignissen die Befürchtung gehabt, dass Destiny daran zerbrechen würde.

Doch was er nicht wusste: Destinys fröhliche Art war nur gespielt. In Wirklichkeit sah es in ihr ganz anders aus. Sie kämpfte mit den Erinnerungen an das, was passiert war. Doch sie wusste, ihre Kinder brauchten sie. Sie wusste auch, dass Kinder sehr sensibel waren und spürten, wenn es der Mutter nicht gut ging. In Gedanken durchlebte sie alles, was in der letzten Zeit geschehen war noch einmal. Vom Tod ihres Mannes bis hin zu den Quälereien in Miguels Fängen.

„Destiny?", drang es plötzlich an ihr Ohr.

Verwirrt sah sie auf. Don, Mac und Elaine sahen sie besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Elaine.

„Ja, ich habe mir nur überlegt, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll", antwortete Destiny.

„Nun, ich hätte da einen Vorschlag", sagte Mac.

„Und der wäre?", fragte Destiny.

„Nun ja, wie würde es dir gefallen, die Leitung der Ballistik hier beim New Yorker CSI zu übernehmen? Die Ballistik ist hoffnungslos überfordert, weil den Labormitarbeitern eine starke Führung fehlt. Da passieren dann schon mal Fehler. Einen davon hast du ja entdeckt. Damit das nicht wieder vorkommt, brauchen wir dich als Leiterin der Ballistik. Ich glaube, dank dir wird die Ballistik wieder einwandfrei funktionieren."

„Aber ich bin doch jetzt schon seit Jahren aus dem Job raus. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das alles noch kann, was ich gelernt habe", meinte Destiny.

„Du kannst das alles noch. Da bin ich mir sicher. Bewiesen hast du es ja schon. Und zur Not helfe ich dir, dich wieder in dem Job zurechtzufinden."

Destiny überlegte.

„Ich werde den Job annehmen. Allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass ich erstmal nur die Tagschichten bekomme, solange meine Kinder noch so klein sind."

„Das wird sich einrichten lassen, denke ich."

„Und ich werde mich um deine Kinder kümmern, während du arbeitest", sagte Elaine.

„Wenn es dir nicht zu viele Umstände macht…", sagte Destiny.

„Nein, keineswegs. Ich kümmere mich gern um sie. Außerdem gibt mir das auch etwas zu tun. Und ich habe mich schon so oft um die Kinder gekümmert. Ich werde sie behandeln, als wären es meine eigenen."

„Das weiß ich, Elaine. Danke", sagte Destiny. „Also gut, da alles jetzt geklärt ist, gebe ich meine endgültige Zustimmung."

„Schön, ich freu mich", meinte Mac. „Ach ja, eine Bedingung hätte ich da noch: Ich möchte, dass du dich erstmal vollständig erholst, bevor wir die Formalitäten erledigen."

„In Ordnung. Ich werde sehen, dass ich mich schnell vollständig erhole."

Mac nickte.

_TBC_


End file.
